Сингулярность
by In vitro
Summary: Мечтания, планы и немного гуманизма в координатах грез и объективно существующей действительности. Исходный вектор замечательной жизни Диба - вариация на тему. Зеленая и красная кровь.
1. Chapter 1

_**Название: **_Сингулярность

_**Автор: **_In vitro

_**Жанры: **_драма, даркфик, ангст, фантастика**, **психология, саспенс, ужасы

_**Рейтинг: **_NC-17

_**Персонажи: **_Диб, Зим, оригинальные персонажи, Газ и др.

_**Размер: **_миди (~ 30 тыс. слов, 7 глав)

_**Предупреждения и теги**_**: **взрослые герои, джен с вкраплениями гета и неоднозначного слеша, вивисекция ксеноморфов, графические описания медэкспериментов, манипулирование сознанием, ограничение воли, открытый финал, ненормативная лексика

_**Права: **_Все права на Invader Zim принадлежат Nickelodeon**. **

_**Аннотация**_**: **Мечтания, планы и немного гуманизма в координатах грез и объективно существующей действительности. Исходный вектор _замечательной_ жизни Диба - вариация на тему. Зеленая и красная кровь.

_**От **__**автора**_**: **Прежде чем читать эту историю, прошу обратить внимание на то, что это даркфик, и на предупреждения. Высокий рейтинг – за жесткий контент. Юст – на усмотрение читателей.

_\- __Oh__, __come __on__! __You're not mad about that whole 'leaving you to rot' thing, are you?__ ..._

_\- I'm not here because I like you, Dib.__ …_

_(__с__) Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom_

**Глава** **1**

Биологическая жидкость зеленоватого оттенка наполнила вакутейнер за считанные секунды. Много «крови» нужно не было, обычно пяти кубиков вполне хватало, чтобы провести стандартные тесты. Другое дело, что подобный забор биоматериала мог осуществляться несколько раз в день. Однако бывали и такие дни, когда подопытный экземпляр оставляли в покое – как правило, когда накануне его подвергали тому или иному воздействию медицинских препаратов, облучению, вирусной или бактериальной атаке и ждали отдаленных результатов. Или же когда шла серия экспериментов над паком, который подключали к суперкомпьютерам, пытаясь раскодировать файлы. Пока безрезультатно.

Эксперимент находился на стадии завершения второй фазы исследований. С результатами первой Диб смог ознакомиться не сразу, да и то, данные, которые он смог получить, были чересчур общими: внешние анатомические параметры объекта, несколько рентгенограмм, результаты томографии, органика и неорганика состава его крови, результаты тестов на физические раздражители, поведенческие реакции и т.д. Большая часть этой информации была известна Дибу и раньше благодаря собственным исследованиям и наблюдениям, а вот информация об исследованиях пака была для Диба заблокирована. Уровень доступа, который ему предоставили в военном лабораторном комплексе высшего уровня секретности, подразумевал непосредственную работу с объектом и первичную обработку данных, однако планирование исследований, описание общих результатов, выводы и рекомендации были вне его полномочий. По большому счету, тому, что он стал участником рабочей группы по исследованию инопланетной жизненной формы, Диб должен был быть благодарен отцу, который, «надавив» на определенные связи в высших правительственных кругах, предоставил сыну возможность заняться тем, чем тот всегда хотел заниматься. И в то же время это была, так сказать, самая что ни есть реальная наука – проведение медицинских исследований настоящего инопланетянина.

Бюрократическая волокита, включающая самые разные проверки Диба на профпригодность для выполнения секретных работ, заняла определенное время, и впервые в стерильный бокс на минус пятом этаже комплекса он зашел спустя месяц с лишним после «поимки» Зима.

Диб подозревал, что за истекшее время другие ученые уже основательно поработали над пришельцем и самому Дибу придется заняться исследованиями его останков. Однако, хотя эксперимент в конечном итоге планировался летальным, на данном этапе сказать, что над Зимом провели уже сотни манипуляций разной степени травматизма, оказалось трудно. Разве что зелень кожи казалась чуть бледноватой. В целом, руки, ноги, антенны и даже пак были на месте.

Зима держали на операционном столе, изготовленном, очевидно, специально под его параметры – часть поверхности, где находился пак пришельца, была выпилена, а пол под конструкцией мог уходить вниз. К пришельцу были подключены множество датчиков от самых передовых приборов для исследования функционального состояния организма, а на мониторах состояния постоянной бегущей строкой отображались изменения параметров. Стенки бокса были изготовлены из ударопрочного стекла, и наблюдения можно было вести в непосредственной близости либо со специальной смотровой площадки, оборудованной рядами стульев, а также с яруса, где находились шкафы управления и прочие технические объекты. В целом, бокс был расположен в центре атриума, по периферии которого располагались функциональные помещения, а отдельный вход вел к стерилизационной, ведущей через «предбанник» в сам бокс. Два десятка камер круглосуточно снимали то, что происходило внутри и около него.

Как правило, на памяти Диба, внутри бокса ничего особенного не происходило. Вторая фаза экспериментов включала изучение влияния земной микрофлоры и широкого спектра вирусов на организм пришельца. Диб считал, что очень много времени уделяется именно этим исследованиям с целью на основе биоматериала объекта разработать антибиотики нового поколения и антивирусные препараты. Зим пока что демонстрировал завидную устойчивость к воздействию земных «микровредителей» - при любом способе занесения инфекции и в любом количестве. С одной стороны, найти лекарство от неизлечимых на данном этапе развития земной медицины болезней казалось важным, первостепенным заданием, если уж использовать Зима в качестве подопытного кролика. С другой, Диб очень удивлялся, зачем вводить в тело пришельца вирус табачной мозаики и обкалывать область у глаз ботулотоксином. Но даже авторитет старшего Мембранера не давал Дибу права задавать кому-либо из руководства подобные вопросы, и все, что ему следовало делать в боксе – это заниматься своими прямыми обязанностями. Согласно плану исследований: проводить манипуляции и забор материла, следить за функциональным состоянием объекта и набирать талмуды отчетов.

Раньше Дибу казалось, что предел его мечтаний – работать вот в такой богато оснащенной лаборатории в команде профессионалов, которые спокойно воспринимают информацию о том, что, например, для термотеста инопланетного объекта исследования лучше использовать сухой лед, а аллергию может вызвать любая продукция мясокомбината. Да, подобные заявления Диба больше никто не отрицал, но моделировать свои условия эксперимента он не мог.

Удивление после долгожданного и в то же время неожиданного захвата пришельца властями довольно быстро сменилась недоумением: Диба снова не берут в расчет! Ну и что с того, что он большую половину жизни потратил на поиск доказательств своей правоты, кто он такой, чтобы диктовать свои условия на правительственных засекреченных объектах? Но в конечном итоге, потратив массу усилий на убеждение отца в собственной значимости в данном проекте и адекватного восприятия неординарной ситуации, Диб получил заветную карточку доступа, а в придачу к ней – специнвентарь, включая униформу для работ в боксе особого предназначения.

В своих подростковых мечтаниях Диб планировал полномасштабное исследование всего и сразу. Однако оказалось, что эксперименты, которые ему предстояло проводить над Зимом, подразумевали в большей мере работу манипуляционной медсестры, чем хирурга, а к лабораторным исследованиям полученного биоматериала он и вовсе не имел доступа.

В шгольные времена он не конкретизировался в деталях, но представлял эксперименты над Зимом включающими в обязательном порядке: драку, обмен колкостями, оскорблениями, угрозы расправы, злые шутками друг над другом. И в конечном итоге - освобождение для того, чтобы поймать и пытать иркенца снова. Но на деле оказалось, что не все так просто и весело, как ему когда-то казалось.

Диб работал не по личной инициативе и только в ночную смену. Костюм не позволял лишних телодвижений, обзор ограничивали стекла защитной маски, а сквозь двойные латексные перчатки он с трудом чувствовал пульсацию иркенских вен, из которых ему нужно было набирать «кровь». Что касается объекта исследований, то есть Зима, то… он все время молчал.

Ни разу за почти два месяца, в течение которых Диб приходил к нему в бокс, он не произнес ни слова. То есть, когда приходилось по нескольку раз втыкать иглу в незаживающую воронку, он мог поморщиться от боли или, насколько Диб понимал при просмотре видеозаписей биопсии, который проводила дневная смена, зашипеть.

Человеческой, иркенской или какой либо другой речи не звучало, и сменщики Диба подтвердили официальную версию: пришелец не разговаривает. Диб на всякий случай несколько раз проверил анатомическое описание, но в документах значилось наличие языка.

А еще странным Дибу казалось то, что Зим ни на что не обращал внимания. Иркенец выглядел безучастным и аморфным, будто под воздействием транквилизаторов, хотя это было невозможно – уже было доказано, что никакие химические блокаторы не действовали на его нервную систему. Этим самым представлялись невозможными любые попытки обезболивания при проведении манипуляций. Иркенец только вздрагивал от прикосновений или стискивал зубы, когда было слишком больно, а по результатам отчетов Диб знал, что изучению ответов организма пришельца на болевые стимулы посвятили не меньше двух недель. При всем этом единственный раз, когда Зим проявил хоть какую-нибудь реакцию на присутствие Диба в боксе – это был самый первый раз.

Диб даже не был уверен, заметил ли его инопланетянин или почувствовал его присутствие другим способом – напряженные антенны иркенца сделали несколько вращательных движений и снова замерли. Затем Диб уловил на себе мимолетный ничего не выражающий взгляд пришельца, будто просто констатирующий факт его присутствия, но через секунду Зим снова отвернулся к потолку. Диб, разумеется, ожидал совершенно другой реакции. Возможно, он был уверен, что Зим должен был тут же начать просить выпустить его на свободу или разразиться проклятиями в адрес своего смертельного врага и всей человеческой расы вместе с ним.

Прежде чем впервые войти в камеру к пришельцу после затянувшейся бюрократической волокиты с оформлением на работу на этом военном объекте, Диб, конечно, нервничал. Обдумывая будущую линию поведения с Зимом, он предполагал, что или пришелец будет находиться в крайне плачевном состоянии и тогда Диб просто продолжит начатые кем-то эксперименты, или что иркенец будет в приличной физической форме, желании и состоянии выяснять отношения с Дибом. Конечно, Диба предупреждали, что инопланетянин немой, но он в это не верил. Зим всегда слишком много болтал: ВСЕГДА, даже когда был полностью покрыт ожогами от воды или лишился части мягких тканей голеней и бедер с легкой подачи графини фон Паразитштрассер.

Однако скорее даже не молчание Зима вызвало у Диба на сердце ощущение странного дискомфорта, а абсолютно равнодушие пришельца к статусу пленника и объекта для исследований. Иркенец был зафиксирован на столе в лежачем положении специальными жгутами, ограничивающими движения ног и рук, к нему были подключены до полудюжины датчиков, но при этом если бы захотел, он мог бы кивнуть головой, сжать кулаки, подергаться из стороны в сторону, закричать… В конце концов, плюнуть, – любым доступным способом выразить свой протест, когда Диб начал обкалывать разные группы его мышц токсином, извлеченным из колумбийской лягушки, а затем проводить электромиографию с целью определить функциональное состояние мышц.

Не так давно Дибу установили эндопротез в левое колено, из-за чего он до сих пор немного прихрамывал, а также возникли дополнительные проблемы с иннервацией мышц голени. Он был вынужден сам пройти подобную малоприятную процедуру: в определенные участки мышечного сплетения вставляется игольчатый электрод и регистрируются электрические потенциалы в состоянии покоя и при сокращении мышц. В случае с пришельцем речь шла не только о проверке воздействия токсина на периферическую нервную систему, но и о последствиях электростимуляции для определения скорости передачи электрических импульсов. По второму электроду через нервное окончание подавался ток, причем в перечне проводимых испытаний значилось постепенное его увеличение тока до 10 ампер и выше – в зависимости от показаний системы оценки жизнедеятельности.

Дибу не нравилось проводить этот опыт. Первые пол часа испытаний он делал все с нескрываемой злобой на пришельца, который по-прежнему предпочитал изображать из себя жертву, а не противостоять обстоятельствам. Диб был раздражен на всю эту нелепую ситуацию, что вынужден слушаться приказов свыше, хотя судьба именно этого пришельца должна находиться по моральному праву в его полном распоряжении. И, наконец, Диб был зол на отца, который не смог предоставить сыну полномочия высшего уровня и сделать это пораньше.

Дибу очень хотелось что-нибудь попинать, или кого-нибудь, но в этом случае следовало ожидать, что больше его сюда не впустят. Впрочем, уже через час возни с регистратором электрических импульсов, Диб был бы рад поскорее выйти из бокса. На 15 амперах у Зима начались конвульсии, они не прекращались, а только усиливались, и Диб по внутренней связи через серьгу в левом ухе передал начальнику смены МакМайру, что вынужден прекратить эксперимент. Ему разрешили.

А уже следующей ночью из журнала проведенных испытаний Диб узнал, что вчерашний эксперимент закончила вторая смена. Зайдя в бокс, Диб обнаружил, что Зим все еще подергивается после очередной порции электрического тока, пропущенного по его телу. В таких условиях сделать внутривенный укол какого-то неизвестного препарата под кодовым номером оказалось проблематично – вен у Зима было много, раз в десять больше, чем у человека, но все очень тоненькие. Одна продолжала кровоточить, но инструкций на этот счет у Диба не было, а начальник на очередной запрос «мягко» предложил Дибу беспокоить его только в чрезвычайных ситуациях. Например, если бы возникла реальная угроза для жизни пришельца или тот попытался сбежать.

Система защиты военного лабораторного комплекса была самой передовой и побег не представлялся возможным. Зим также не мог ожидать помощи извне. Диб когда-то умудрился подслушать весьма любопытный «телефонный» разговор Гира и Сизз-Лорра, из которого узнал, что Иркенская Империя отказалась от планов завоевать Землю после того, как по вине Зима (вместо отчета о проделанной работе по ошибке пославшего начальству очередной плод своей неуемной генно-инженерской фантазии - Пожирателя Хрустиков) Массив остался без провианта. Зима принудили оставаться на Земле «до особых распоряжений». В этом ожидании прошел месяц, затем год, два, десять… Иркенец все реже предпринимал попытки по личной инициативе завоевать Землю и в конечном итоге по дурости попался властям. Его подземная база через какое-то время самоликвидировалась, а орбитальная станция утонула в Тихом океане.

Быть может, именно по той причине, что надежды на спасение не было, Зим и вел себя столь аморфно. В первое время Диб старался не задаваться лишними вопросами: он думал о важности и перспективах этих исследований для человечества и, хотя пока речи не шло о повышении статуса или возможности принятия самостоятельных решений, он был вынужден довольствовался тем, что есть. С помощью лучшего оборудования в мире (как минимум половина которого была результатом работы разработчиков «Империи Мембранера») досконально изучал анатомию и физиологию пришельца, радовался спокойной жизни в мире, которому перестала грозить инопланетная иркенская инвазия. А также тому, как здорово, что все, что известно о Зиме, теперь запротоколировано в официальных документах, пусть и с грифом «секретно», и это не плод его больной фантазии, как все вокруг считали раньше.

По прошествии нескольких недель изначальный энтузиазм сошел на нет. Диб привык работать по ночам, но днем засыпать все равно было очень трудно. Он считал, что, должно быть, именно из-за недосыпания, а не увлечения алкоголем усугубились его недавно возникшие проблемы с рассеянностью. Например, Диб мог помнить все, что происходило в лабораторном комплексе вплоть до минуты, но при этом не мог вспомнить, как он туда добрался в тот или иной день. Он мог читать какую-то книгу, но не мог вспомнить, откуда она у него взялась, закрыть дом, но не помнить, на ключ или на магнитный замок. Он ходил на конференции, проводимые фондом имени его отца, а затем оказывалось, что он вернулся не к себе домой, а к любовнице. И в то же время какие-то жизненные моменты казались ему смутно знакомыми, часто возникало ощущение дежа-вю. Диб не рассказывал об этом некому – мало ли, снова отправят на медкомиссию, вдруг психиатр запретит ему работать в боксе?

Конечно, если бы он не справлялся со своими обязанностями, он бы написал рапорт, однако Диб считал, что его пробелы в памяти не имеют никакого отношения к работе, раз он способен набрать в вакутейнер 2, 5 или 10 миллилитров зеленой иркенской крови.

Впрочем, теперь начался новый блок третей фазы экспериментов и перегрузка кроветворной части сележелпечзенки и анемия пока больше Зиму не грозили. Речь шла об изучении регенеративных свойств кожи пришельца.

Его помощник – инженер Бриггс - уже подготовил необходимый инвентарь. Притрагиваясь к сенсорной поверхности консоли, выбрав нужное задание и отметив объем испытаний на свою смену, Диб для наглядности вызвал на прикроватном столике проекционное трехмерное изображение участков тела инопланетянина, которые должны были быть подвергнуты снятию кожных покровов разной толщины. Выбрал подходящую насадку для прибора. Диб решил начать с продольных срезов в области голени и откорректировал установки глубины среза на пульте управления прибором. Все, что ему оставалось сделать – вставить лезвие в затвор держателя и приложить всю конструкцию, напоминающую скорее прибор для измерения давления, чем автоматический микротом, к выбранному участку кожи. Диб достал специальный маркер и, подвернув низ простыни, условно прикрывавшей тело пришельца, пометил точки, которые прибор сосканирует и распознает как участок испытаний.

Нанося последнюю точку, рука Диба чуть дрогнула, и вместо ожидаемой точки получился длинный штрих. Диб обругал про себя в, наверное, миллионный раз неудобные перчатки, в которых приходилось работать, соблюдая технику безопасности, и потянулся за спиртом, чтобы исправить помарку.

Конечно, следовало вернуть лезвие в специальный контейнер, обойти стол и взять нужный флакон с аппликатором. Не стоило тянуться через стол, еще и с суперострым потенциально опасным предметом в руке. Протекторная полоска, когда Диб взял флакон, сползла немного в сторону, обнажив острейшее лезвие, отточенное под микроскопом. Легкого прикасания оказалось достаточно, чтобы распороть податливый двухслойный латекс и ладонь под ним на несколько миллиметров в глубину.

Диб инстинктивно уронил бутылочку со спиртом, которая попала на левое плечо Зима и, скатившись с него, с противным звоном упала на отполированную железную часть стола у изголовья Зима. Лезвие черкануло его по щеке и упало в ту же сторону, оставив после себя тонкую линию, из которой через секунду начали просачиваться капельки светло-зеленой крови пришельца и, проделав кривую дорожку вниз к основанию шеи, скапывать на флакон со спиртом. Там они смешивались с несколькими другими крупными густыми каплями – ало-красными, образуя разводы грязно-серого цвета на белоснежном пластике с блекло-желтой этикеткой.

Еще несколько капель крови Диба успело попасть на уголок рта иркенца, прежде чем исследователь крепко зажал раненную руку в кулак и благодаря антикоагулянту, изначально нанесенному на внутреннюю поверхность перчатки, кровотечение остановилось.

Мысли Диба, шокированного нечаянным нарушением протокола, завертелись в бешеном темпе. Если начальство узнает, что произошла авария с возможностью инфицирования, Диба поместят на карантин на неопределенный срок, затем ему будут предъявлены обвинения в халатности и нарушении трудовой дисциплины, и, как следствие, возможно, даже отстранят от этой работы. Судя по тому, что сирена до сих пор не взвыла, проступок Диба остался незамеченным устройствами сигнализации – человеческая кровь не попала ни на одну чувствительную поверхность, а сонная команда наблюдателей вряд ли заметила бы несколько капель крови. Из-за неудобных перчаток Диб и раньше ронял на пол те или иные предметы, о чем писал не раз в докладных. Значит, нужно и сейчас действовать, будто ничего особого не случилось – он уронил бутылочку и лезвие, которое оцарапало щеку пришельца. На флаконе кровь иркенца – значит, по протоколу техники безопасности, пользоваться им нельзя, он подлежит утилизации. Дибу нужен новый флакон, следовательно, он имеет право, сделав соответствующую пометку в журнале, покинуть бокс на десять минут. За это время он выбросит старый флакон спирта, вместе с ним - измазанные кровью пришельца (только кровью пришельца!) перчатки, при этом нечаянно замажет костюм, после чего будет вынужден пройти повторную санобработку, во время которой прицепит на руку пластырь и, переодевшись в чистую одежду, вернется в бокс продолжать исследования. Главное держать пораненную руку таким образом, чтобы камеры видеонаблюдения не смогли зафиксировать повреждение.

Вся эта последовательность действий промелькнула в голове Диба за считанную секунду-две. И, еще не осознав в полной мере, что собирается впервые нарушить строгие правила, не известив начальство об аварии, он потянулся за флаконом. Испорченное лезвие Диб собирался аккуратно выбросить в стерилизатор.

План казался почти безупречным, и внутренне он уже воспрянул было духом, что удастся легко и просто преодолеть неприятный инцидент, когда вспомнил, что кровь попала не только на бутылочку. Диба снова бросило в холодный пот.

Незадача! Нужно срочно придумать, как незаметно стереть ее с лица Зима, с его безгубого рта! Он не из команды санитаров, которые занимаются обслуживанием биологических нужд инопланетянина, и не из команды дезинфекторов, которые занимаются поддержкой чистоты и стерильности аппаратуры и прочего оборудования в боксе. Человеческая кровь довольно въедливая, и если он начнет что-то оттирать с лица пришельца, эту запись в обязательном порядке пересмотрят наблюдатели и возникнут закономерные вопросы, которые в конце концов раскроют ранение Диба. Что же делать?

Он взглянул на лицо Зима, оценивая ситуацию. Однако все оказалось не столь плохо как казалось. Кровь попала в самый уголок приоткрытого рта и, похоже, стекла внутрь, оставив за собой небольшое пятнышко. Его почти не видно, можно попробовать смазать локтем халата? Но тогда придется прятать от пристального взора видеокамер и окровавленную перчатку, и халат. Благо, Диб проработал здесь уже достаточно времени, чтобы подметить месторасположение камер – так, на всякий случай, по старой привычке. И вот этот случай, похоже, наступил. Другого варианта все равно нет.

Только Диб собрался было потянуться свободной рукой за испорченным лезвием и зацепить локтем губы Зима, как понял, что что-то не так. Будто в боксе находится не только он один, а кто-то еще. А кто именно – Дибу стало понятно, как только он снова взглянул на лицо Зима. Иркенец впервые после обмена взглядами с Дибом почти два месяца назад снова смотрел в упор на своего заклятого врага.

Но на этот раз его взгляд не был отстраненным, в никуда. Напротив, он смотрел очень внимательно, будто изучал Диба - будто не человек проводил над ним опыты, а наоборот. Несколько секунд они просто глядели друг на друга. Дибу даже показалось, что во взгляде иркенца промелькнуло прежнее выражение вызова и превосходства, так хорошо ему по шгольным временам. Казалось, что Зим собирается даже улыбнуться, и невольно губы Диба начали расплываться в ответной саркастической улыбке.

Но нет, Зим улыбаться вовсе не собирался. Просто кончик его полосатого языка промелькнул у левого уголка рта, слизав остатки крови человека.

Диб сморгнул несколько раз, постепенно соображая, что уже неправомерно долго изумленно вглядывается в лицо Зима и пора решать вопрос с флаконом и перчаткой, раз уж вопрос о его крови на губах Зима решился сам собой.

Или не сам собой?

Уходя из бокса, Диб снова взглянул на лицо иркенца. Тот, как и прежде, отстраненно смотрел в потолок. Неужели показалось? Значит, уничтожение доказательства было всего лишь глотательным рефлексом.

Эти же мысли продолжали беспокоить Диба, когда он вернулся в бокс в чистой одежде и с заклеенной антисептическим пластырем рукой под новыми непрозрачными перчатками в намерении продолжить прерванный эксперимент. Вроде бы никто ничего так и не заметил, а иркенец по-прежнему, как и следовало ожидать, лежал тихо и спокойно.

Однако Дибу пришлось воспользоваться дополнительными сдерживающими движения жгутами, так как процедура, которую подлежало вытерпеть Зиму, ожидалась не из приятных. И это мягко сказано, так как расставаться с кожей и частями конечностей Зиму уже доводилось, а Диб прекрасно знал, что, не смотря на блокирующие сигналы пака, иркенцу все равно бывало очень больно. То ли ему еще придется пережить здесь…

Насколько Диб понимал, травматизм экспериментов усиливался с каждой новой фазой, и в конечном итоге все это приведет к паталогоанатомическому вскрытию и консервированию останков в формалине. Но вряд ли другие ученые догадывались, сколько именно и что Зим выдержит. Пока что тенденция задач и объем испытаний говорили о том, что начальство не хотело спешить и действовали осторожно.

Разумеется, Диб тоже не спешил. Конечно, до поступления на эту службу, он прекрасно понимал, чем в этом месте ему скажут заниматься: резать, шить, удалять, вырывать… И ему казалось закономерным, что таким вот образом можно будет отыграться за все: попытки уничтожить Землю, его самого; бесконечные оскорбления, невозможность доказать правду, ложь, издевательства, подставы и прочее. Однако, рисуя в подробностях в собственном воображении сцены кровавой расправы над врагом, Диб и допустить не мог, что в реальности все будет иначе. Что Зим вовсе не будет сопротивляться. Что иркенцу будет все равно, кто над ним издевается – безымянные врачи-садисты или смертельный враг. Что Зим НИ РАЗУ не попытается сбежать. Что он не будет просить пощады. Что он вообще не будет ничего говорить. А еще, что он… захочет, чтобы именно Диб продолжал жестокие эксперименты.

Как иначе объяснить то, что иркенец слизал кровь? Диб был уверен, что пак Зима просчитал все возможные варианты за миллионные доли секунды. Иркенец не мог не понимать, что тех, кто нарушал правила в боксе, – отстраняли. Как, например, молоденькую санитарку из первой смены, которая взяла не ту жидкость для омовения тела пришельца - в ней был слишком большой процент воды, в результате чего несколько дней прошли впустую в ожидании заживления ожогов. Впрочем, кое-какие выводы из этого незапланированного эксперимента были сделаны. Или доктор из третей смены, на чье место пришел Диб, – тот отказался отрезать и пришивать заново палец на руке Зима без наркоза, так как считал вивисекцию негуманной, а теперь, насколько Диб знал по слухам, тот доктор коротает свой век в психиатрическом отделении некого закрытого госпиталя для военных. Уже при Дибе санитарка из третей смены проколола руку использованным инструментарием, какое-то время провела в карантинном отсеке и после убирала только коридоры надземной части комплекса. Впрочем, может быть, она сама попросилась? Все же, мало приятного убирать экскременты антропоморфа и оттирать его зеленую кровь, разбрызганную по стеклянным стенам и плитке пола. Насколько Диб понимал, многие сотрудники вполне серьезно относились к опасности контаминации внеземными соединениями элементов таблицы Менделеева.

Однако никто из них не знал этого пришельца так близко, как знал его Диб: никто с ним никогда не дрался, озеленяя разбитые в кровь руки чужой, оставляя на коже врага капельки пота, мгновенно испаряющиеся с шипением; никто не кололся с ним одним и тем же шприцом в попытке избавиться от мутирования в колбасу; никто не помогал ему спасать Землю, которой грозила опасность, не связанная с захватнической деятельностью иркенца. Впрочем, никто и не знал, что объект из бокса № 35-А на минус пятом этаже под идентификационным номером 354604БС имеет самое настоящее имя, месторождение, что он разумное существо, способное на широкий спектр эмоций. Да что он элементарно способен разговаривать!

\- Зим? – под влиянием порыва тихонько спросил-позвал Диб.

Защитная маска скрывала любые движения губ, а поскольку видеокамеры звук не фиксировали, за последствия попытки наладить вербальный контакт с объектом исследований Диб особо не опасался. К тому же, в правилах ничего об этом не было сказано. Наоборот, при позитивном результате его бы, возможно, даже премировали. И почему ему раньше не пришло в голову попытаться заговорить первому?

Впрочем, вопреки его тайным ожиданиям, Зим не удосужился ответить или хотя бы подать знак, что он слышал, напрасно Диб тянул резину, нарочито долго подсоединяя новое лезвие к прибору. Но рано или поздно все же следовало приступить к текущему опыту.

Диб сбросил предыдущие показания прибора, перепроверил настройки. Затем вспомнил, что нужно перерисовать маркерный ориентир, стер старую точку и попытался поставить новую. Почему-то рука снова дернулась, и он во второй раз за сегодня чуть ли не поставил кляксу. В конце концов ему удалось совладать с эмоциями и микротом начал свою работу.

Первый срез получился очень тонким и относительно небольшим – 1 х 2 сантиметра. Согласно инструкции, Диб поместил его в специальный контейнер с подложкой из питательной среды, а к области у места среза поставил специальный регистратор – чтобы запечатлеть скорость регенерации. Поверхностные капилляры пока слегка кровоточили, а вот следующий слой планировался в той же области тела, но более глубоким. Диб, в который раз за эту ночь, взглянул на лицо Зима – залепить ему рот пластырем или нет?

Да, пластырь! Почему он раньше не сообразил? Можно было просто использовать пластырь, и не придумывать всяких сложностей с вытиранием крови лабораторным халатом.

В случае, если бы Зим не слизал его кровь… Ну конечно! Иркенец бы с удовольствием выпил всю кровь Диба-мучителя, будь на то его воля, вот почему он так плотоядно слизал то, что попало на его рот. Но Зим не может сделать большее. Потому что попался. Он пленник до конца своих дней.

Диб подошел к изголовью Зима и холодно посмотрел на него. Иркенец, как и раньше, отстраненно глядел в потолок, и только системы жизнедеятельности свидетельствовали о том, что он жив и вполне себе здоров. Диб почувствовал, что теряет над собой контроль.

\- Значит, кровь моя пришлась по душе? Еще хочешь, да? Так почему не возьмешь? Почему валяешься здесь уже три месяца как чурбан и терпишь все эти издевательства? А? Посмотри же на меня!

Чрезвычайных усилий Дибу стоило не забыть обо всем на свете и, приложив силу, не повернуть голову упрямого иркенца так, чтобы заставить смотреть на себя.

\- Почему молчишь, а? Раньше ты молчал только тогда, когда я тебе затыкал рот. Сейчас я это сделаю снова, чтобы ты не шипел от боли и это «не травмировало обслуживающий персонал», то есть меня, твоего квалифицированного экспериментатора. Все согласно предписанию. Или все же позволить тебе кричать?

Диб уже оторвал полоску клейкой ленты и приготовился залепить Зиму рот, когда увидел, что уголки рта иркенца снова дрогнули. Но на этот раз, все еще разглядывая неведомые молекулы на потолке, Зим действительно улыбался.

\- Гадство, - прошипел вполголоса Диб, раздраженно пряча скотч на место. – Что я вообще здесь делаю?

Он снова взял в руки микротом и перепрограммировал его на тонкие срезы. Какая разница, что делать раньше, что позже, все равно этот блок опытов нужно разбивать во времени. Остальным пусть занимается первая смена. Верно?

Получив еще несколько сверхтонких срезов с нижних конечностей, Диб собирался было перейти к забору материала с верхних, когда в боксе резко потемнело. Будто враз выключили все освещение.

Не успел Диб заволноваться о том, что произошло, как освещение появилось снова – череда ярких диодов-маячков у основания тубуса, в котором он находился. Больше он пока еще ничего не видел, только слышал в отдалении раздраженный тон Зима, который по чем свет ругался на неспособность Компьютера, которому уже давно пора поменять мозг, решить какую-то проблему, в результате чего иркенец был вынужден отвлечься и прервать сон своего пленника.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

Дибу хотелось протереть глаза, но ничего не получилось – руки оставались словно примагниченными к поверхности, на которой он лежал, повертеть головой тоже не удалось. Но наконец он почувствовал, что переходник, подключенный к его теменной части головы, отсоединился. В тот же момент полустворки камеры «томографа», как Диб про себя условно называл аппарат, в котором в последнее время проводил ночи напролет, разъехались в стороны и вместе с дополнительным оборудованием «спрятались» под стол. Теперь Диб уже мог относительно свободно почесать голову, от которой отсоединились электроды и датчики и даже пошевелить ногами. Резкие или амплитудные движения все еще ограничивались, но, по крайней мере, он больше не чувствовал себя полным бревном.

Голова немного побаливала, но в целом самым неприятным моментом возвращения из сна в действительность была необходимость в резкой перестройке сознания от одной крайности к другой. От роли экспериментатора - к статусу объекта исследований, от свободы - к плену.

Диб повернул голову налево – посмотреть, чем занимается его похититель. Оказалось, что Зим все еще возился с интерфейсом аппаратуры. У Диба уже возникало подозрение, что проблемы с памятью его персонажа во снах были связаны с неспособностью иркенца разобраться в собственной технике и правильной постановке задач эксперимента. Однако, каждый раз возвращаясь в действительность, Диб хорошо помнил, что с ним случилось в предыдущей серии сна, и в свободное время, которого у него было предостаточно, переосмысливал те или иные моменты.

Тем временем Зим, похоже, справился со своей задачей восстановить настройки, или чем он там занимался. Разочарованную гримасу иркенца сменила веселая улыбка, когда он перевел взгляд с контрольной панели на прозрачный отсек-куб, в котором вот уже несколько месяцев как держал для экспериментальных целей образец человеческого индивида, или попросту – Диба Мембранера.

Что Диб никак не мог вспомнить – это как он сюда попал и где именно находится это «сюда». Возможно, преследуя определенные цели безопасности, Зим использовал усыпляющий газ или попросту стер эту информацию из головы пленника. Последним воспоминанием перед просыпанием в кубе был утренний звонок в дверь чуть больше месяца назад: это случилось как раз перед тем, как Диб собирался пойти на презентацию новой выставки картин Газ «Вампиры в космосе». Она говорила, что присутствие там брата очень важно… Скорее всего, Зим забрал его прямо с порога тяговым лучом и держит где-то на своей орбитальной станции – уж больно много свободного пространства вокруг, на подземную базу не похоже. На расспросы Диба о том, что именно произошло, Зим не отвечал, но все и без слов было ясно – человек глупо попался и теперь находится во власти иркенца.

Впрочем, ничего особенно плохого пока не случилось. Зим, похоже, задался целью основательно изучить работу человеческого мозга и эксперименты, которые он проводил над Дибом, пока казались относительно безобидными. Конечно, Диб не мог не признать, что оборудование и инструментарий, которые использовал Зим, многократно превосходили передовые новинки лучших изобретателей Земли. Те же электроды, которые иркенец вводил пленнику в голову в целях стимуляции тех или иных зон головного мозга, были сконструированы на наноуровне, запрограммированы на автоматический поиск и внедрение и распознавание, поэтому даже при многократном использовании речь о травматизме тканей не шла.

Однажды Зим в приступе откровения или самохвальства (или и того и другого сразу) рассказал Дибу принцип методики, которую он применял на человеке. Один электрод стимулировал зону мозга, ответственную за сон, а другой - за мечтания, желания. По словам Зима, Компьютер подобрал методику таким образом, чтобы то, чего Диб хочет, сбывалось в его снах. Специальная система считывания информации и преобразования в виртуальную картинку позволяла иркенцу видеть все происходящее с человеком во сне на проекционном экране.

Самой первой реакцией Диба на это откровение было изумление и восхищение – надо же, как интересно, инопланетные технологии позволяют видеть сны людей! Но вся глубина коварства замысла иркенца раскрылась не сразу.

\- Что, проводка перегорела? Может быть, помочь? – язвительно поинтересовался Диб у Зима с намерением стереть хищную улыбку с его лица. Все равно тот, похоже, не собирался начинать разговор. Просто с любопытством разглядывал своего «подопытного кролика», подойдя поближе к прозрачной стенке куба.

На вопрос Диба иркенец покачал головой.

\- На сегодня сладкий сон закончен, но не нужно беспокоиться, завтра ты продолжишь увлекательное путешествие в мир осуществления собственных грез.

\- Неужели тебе не надоело? – Дибу вдруг стало смешно.

\- Что именно? – нахмурился Зим.

\- Смотреть на то, как я над тобой издеваюсь во сне.

Иркенец пожал плечами, рисуя кончиком пальцеподобного отростка верхней конечности, облаченного в сенсорную перчатку, какие-то символы на корпусе куба. Через мгновение Диб ощутил, что силовое поле, удерживающее его в положении лежа на спине, отключилось. Он тут же привстал на локти, затем медленно сел, свесив ноги.

Иногда Зим позволял пленнику сделать полноценную зарядку, пройтись или даже пробежаться в пустых складских помещениях или тупиковых коридорах, но все же большую часть времени Диб проводил в камере куба с синей маркировкой. Еще в этом же большом лабораторном помещении находились две подобные камеры – желтая и фиолетовая, но они были пусты. За все время пребывания в плену у иркенца Диб не видел где-либо других живых существ.

\- Это неправильный вопрос. Человеко-Диб мыслит узколобо и не настроен понять суть эксперимента.

Диб спрыгнул со стола и, разминая шею, сделал два шага по направлению к ближайшей стенке капсулы, за которой стоял Зим. Иркенец оставался на месте, только сложил руки за спиной.

\- Ладно. Тогда правильный вопрос таков: когда ты выпустишь меня отсюда?

\- Хм… Никогда? – Зим склонил голову набок и снова лучузарно-хищно улыбнулся.

Диб в ответ плюнул перед собой на «стекло» куба, за которым находилось лицо иркенца, и его слюна буквально за долю секунды с шипением испарилась. Если бы Диб в сердцах стукнул по стенке камеры ладонью, он бы получил ожог.

«Особенности» этого помещения Диб уже давно познал на собственном горьком опыте. Однако все случайные и неслучайные увечья Диба Зим тут же исправлял, а также залечил старые шрамы. Например, глубокий шрам на бедре от лазерной системы безопасности иркенской подземной базы, который Диб получил еще энное количество лет назад при попытке прорваться через наномембранную перегородку в центр управления - Ядро. А также иркенец исправил сколиоз Диба. Впрочем, после нескольких особо травматических для пленника попыток выбраться на свободу, Зим стал выпускать Диба размять конечности только в ошейнике, корректирующем правильность/неправильность движений человека при помощи тока. Сам Диб считал такой метод контроля примитивным и унизительным, но Зим заявил, что это вынужденная мера, так как ему надоело собирать Диба по частям из-за глупых попыток человека вырваться из плена, по крайней мере, пока не закончит с ним свои эксперименты.

\- Что будет после того, как я убью тебя во сне? – поинтересовался Диб.

\- Другие исследования.

Улыбка Зима стала еще шире, и Диб понял, что очередной разговор на тему будущего ни к чему не приведет, как и все предыдущие. Он решил развить беседу в другом направлении.

\- Ты раньше говорил, что не влияешь на то, что мне снится?

Иркенец задумчиво кивнул.

\- После активации тета-ритмов Диба ведется наблюдение, запись и анализ данных. После окончания сеанса ставится маркер-закладка для возобновления работы с учетом предыдущих событий и корректируются участки сшивок воспоминаний для соблюдения последовательности событий.

\- А если ты провоцируешь не те центры, и все, что происходит – искривленная интерпретация моих желаний?

И без того огромные малиновые фасеточные глаза Зима округлились от удивления.

\- Иркенские приборы, в отличие от примитивной техники неразвитых рас, достоверно определили самое важное желание в твоем существовании. Диб во сне обязательно будет следовать в этом направлении, даже если Диб в настоящем времени попытается обхитрить представителя высокоразвитого интеллекта и поступить иначе.

\- В таком случае, зачем нужна виртуальная реальность, если тебе все и без нее ясно? К чему этот растянутый во времени опыт? – возмутился Диб. - Почему не скрещиваешь меня с консервными банками, не выращиваешь у меня на лбу кофейные деревья, не превращаешь радиацией в мутантов, как грозился раньше?

На одной из боковых панелей куба засветилась яркая зеленая надпись. Вслед за этим на подъемнике из-под пола выехал поднос с пакетами с эмблемой ресторанчика «Такос».

\- Всему свое время. Сейчас тебе пора принимать пищу, - строго отчеканил Зим, подразумевая, что разговор окончен.

\- И все же?

Иркенец уже направился было к выходу из лабораторного модуля, но, промаршировав несколько шагов, передумал и снова развернулся к пленнику.

\- Зим предоставляет Дибу лицезреть то, чего он всегда хотел и к чему стремился. Максимально достоверно, так, как ты себе представлял. Потеря нескольких сотен нейронов - весьма скудная плата за абсолютное счастье. Испытывай благодарность и трепет, обитатель примитивной планеты.

Диб хмыкнул: Зим в очередной раз умудрился поставить все с ног на голову. Но возразить ничего не успел – его похититель уже покинул помещение.

Диб еще раз хмыкнул и, поскольку теперь остался наедине и был голоден, подошел к столику с едой. Как и следовало ожидать, как только он забрал свой поднос, подъемник тут же опустился на место. Диб присел на кровать, рассматривая свой завтрак - помимо лепешек тако в отдельные бумажные пакеты были запакованы: филе индейки в медово-горчичном соусе, панакота и пластиковый стакан с горячим свежесваренным американо. Диб считал, что пищу для него подбирает Гир, вряд ли Зиму пришло бы в голову изощряться для пленника в сладостях, выборе мяса и напитков, которые иркенец предпочитал лишний раз обходить стороной. Впрочем, самого Гира Диб за все время плена ни разу не видел.

На первых порах Диб пытался голодать, но быстро понял, что это глупо: Зим все равно его не выпустит, а будет кормить принудительно – через катетер или даже поставит какую-нибудь фистулу в желудок. К тому же, Зим и раньше позволял себе играть нечестно, похищая тем или иным образом Диба для своих опытов, и каждый раз «глупое земное существо» умудрялось найти брешь в якобы безукоризненной системе безопасности пришельца и выбраться на свободу.

Однако на сей раз пленение затягивалось. Любые поиски слабого места в кубе были чреваты ожогами, активацией лазеров либо подачей усыпляющего газа и поднятием тревоги, а снять ошейник при прогулке, похоже, можно было только с головой. К сожалению, часы Диба вряд ли могли помочь побегу – Зим благоразумно проверил их на предмет вредоносности и заблокировал частоту радиосвязи с космокатером, когда-то доставшимся Дибу от Так. Польза в них была в том, что он не терялся в числах месяцев и времени суток. Увы, смартфон, позволивший бы Дибу попытаться перепрограммировать гравитационное поле, убрать силовое, найти коды доступа ко всем дверям, остался дома, как и верхняя одежда. Зим «украл» его в футболке и джинсах, и если температура в кубе еще поддерживалась в пределах комфортной, то в других помещениях и лабораториях было ощутимо прохладно, даже холодно, а в оперблоке до того, как подействовал наркоз, Диба и вовсе трясло.

Впрочем, в операционной Диб побывал пока что всего один раз – когда Зим решил провести пленнику принудительную коррекцию зрения. Иркенец объяснил необходимость проведения этой операции тем, что ему надоело возиться с очками Диба, которые нужно было постоянно снимать, когда он привлекал для изучения человека методики с использованием магнитных полей. В ужасе от перспективы потерять зрение, Диб пытался вразумить Зима, что в его теле нет металлических имплантатов, а очки не влияют на результаты исследований, но иркенец был непреклонен. Он подал в куб усыпляющий газ, и когда Диб очнулся, обнаружил, что лежак-каталка куда-то везет его по длинным узким коридорам, в которых он раньше не бывал, а движения снова скованы гравитационным полем. Кажется, Диб просил Зима прекратить это все, возможно, угрожал или кричал – но он плохо помнил события, произошедшие после того, как иркенец, проверив стерильность помещения и аппаратуры, склонился над его головой. В последний раз сняв очки человека и выбросив их в вакуумный мусоропровод, он надвинул на область глаз пленника вспомогательный фиксатор, позволяющий держать их в открытом состоянии. А после того, как Диб снова пришел в себя и снял повязку – мир обрел доселе невиданную четкость.

Впрочем, назвать миром пять квадратных метров камеры, его текущего местообитания, можно было бы с натяжкой, однако, положа руку на сердце, Диб был доволен, что в перспективе Зим облегчил ему задачу будущего побега – старые очки разболтались до такой степени, что их постоянно приходилось поправлять, а при резких поворотах головы они могли и вовсе свалиться с носа. Не говоря о том, что не давали 100% коррекции зрения. Диб уже давно сам собирался отдаться в руки специалистов по микрохирургии глаз, но как-то все откладывал и откладывал эту операцию, занимаясь сперва дипломной работой, затем диссертацией.

Теперь Диб тоже был очень занят, так сказать, «работая» по ночам в качестве экспериментатора, а когда просыпался - разрабатывал планы побега и пока что безрезультатно воплощал их в жизнь. Днем Зим редко приходил к Дибу, а иногда и вовсе пропадал на пару дней, предоставляя синтетическому разуму Компьютера заботиться о естественных нуждах пленника и его охране.

Обычно опыты начинались вечером, длились несколько часов, после чего Диб принудительно засыпал и видел бесконечный сон о том, как живет в утопии, где пленник не он, а Зим. Впрочем, если иркенец с пеной у рта утверждал, что во сне Диб видит идеальный мир, то сам Диб до сих пор сомневался в том, действительно ли Зим нашел в его мозгу центр желаний или что-то как всегда не доработал. В конце концов, если бы все шло согласно желаниям Диба, он был бы руководителем проекта по изучению представителя внеземного разума с планеты Ирк, а не подчиненным. Зим вел бы себя дерзко и вызывающе, а Диб уж точно не пропорол руку в самый неподходящий момент, обливаясь потом в нервической попытке придумать, как замять неприятный инцидент без последствий. И вообще, все вокруг выглядело бы совсем иначе. Может быть, Диб хотел бы принять непосредственное участие в поимке пришельца, публичном освидетельствовании принадлежности Зима к нелюдям, получить благодарность со стороны правительства за проделанный тяжкий труд во благо безопасности страны и целого мира. А так… Все, что оставили Дибу от былых амбициозных мечтаний – это возможность убить Зима, причем долго и мучительно. Похоже, раз эксперименты перешли в следующую фазу, подразумевающую изучение тканей, то и исследования отдельных органов ожидалось не за горами. Если даже потеря большого объема мягких тканей нижних конечностей не представилась иркенскому организму сложной для восстановления, то сможет ли он выжить при удалении внутренних органов? Их не так много…

Вспоминая, как выглядит иркенская сележелпечзенка, которую он как-то раз успел запечатлеть карманным рентгеноскопом, Диб без аппетита доел завтрак. Неплохо было бы принять душ, но, разумеется, об этом не могло быть и речи. Раз или два в день (в зависимости от того, проводились или нет дневные эксперименты) Зим дезинфицировал куб каким-то газом фиолетового оттенка, от которого Диб чихал, а перед вечерним «сном» выводил в соседний куб принять ванну в геле лимонного цвета. После таких ванн Диб ощущал, что его кожа становилась чистой и бархатистой на ощупь, будто отполированной от омертвевших загрубевших клеток эпидермиса, и дал себе слово, что, когда освободится из плена, обязательно привезет для Газ хотя бы немного этой инопланетной субстанции. Она не была брезгливой в отношении всяких вещей с других планет, как и сам Диб.

Пока он «очищался», механические руки обрабатывали его одежду и тапочки. Однако ежедневная сухая стирка этих вещей привела к тому, что они уже порядком износились, вплоть до дыр, но Зим, внимательно следивший за регулярным питанием своего пленника, почему-то не думал о том, что тому нужна новая одежда. Впрочем, Дибу тоже было все равно, он не просил. Все, что его волновало – это побег, и, пожалуй, лучшего времени, чтобы осуществить его во время вечернего очищения тела, сложно было найти.

Зим по вполне понятным причинам не надевал на пленника во время купания в геле ошейник. Значит, все, что Дибу нужно будет сделать, – усыпить внимание иркенца, затем желательно достать бластер (во время одной из попыток побега Диб заприметил, что Зим прячет запасное оружие в одной из тумб в зале), и под угрозой расправы заставить провести к космической шлюпке и открыть доступ к управлению. Система безопасности Компьютера не будет открывать огонь на поражение или использовать газ при угрозе жизни для хозяина. Если Диб все же ошибается, и они находятся не на орбитальной станции, а где-то еще, - все равно: заставить освободить и отправить домой.

Новый план казался Дибу отличным, и он с удовольствием допил кофе, следующую порцию которого намеревался заказать в любимом кафетерии, который находился в двух кварталах от дома, поскольку побег собирался совершить уже этим вечером.

Все, хватит играться в эксперименты, шутка слишком затянулась. Дома его ждет проектная работа для НАСА, срок предоставления результатов которой подходит к концу в следующем месяце. Не успеет – не видать гранта на следующие пять лет как своих ушей. А еще нужно придумать, как оправдаться перед Газ за то, что не пришел на ее выставку и где-то пропал больше чем на месяц. Она до сих пор не терпит разговоров про пришельцев, нужно придумать другую отговорку. Может… лежал в офтальмологической клинике, а так долго, потому что после операции возникли осложнения? Не связывался, потому что… потерял мобильник? Ну, на месте он что-нибудь придумает. Сейчас главное – хорошо, в подробностях продумать момент нападения.

Последние недели полторы он вел себя вполне примерно – не пытался ломать аппаратуру, послушно съедал, что ему предлагали, даже если на ужин были морепродукты, которые Диб терпеть не мог. Он не бросался на силовое поле, спокойно терпел заборы церебральной жидкости и желчи, ругался и язвил в меру. Конечно, Диб преследовал цель ослабить бдительность иркенца и не видел лучшего варианта, чем послушно проплестись несколько метров до соседнего куба перед вечерней помывкой и напасть тогда, когда Зим отвлечется на кодирование программы обработки одежды. Подобные рутинные ежедневные церемониалы, если ничто не выходило из-под контроля, иркенец совершал очень педантично, соответственно после стольких повторов найти нужную лазейку во времени и рассчитать несколько точных движений казалось несложным.

Диб очень жалел, что очень много времени потратил на психи, протесты и сопротивление, когда следовало хладнокровно оценить ситуацию и сделать адекватные выводы. Это ведь не впервые его похищают инопланетяне, и не впервые сам Зим. Иркенец в подобном положении бы уже давно сообразил, где слабое место и из чего можно извлечь пользу. А Диба понесло вспоминать старые обиды и на выяснение отношений. Конечно же, Зим торжествует, глядя на неумелые попытки Диба обернуть ситуацию под свой контроль при помощи убеждений, угроз, покорности, попыток вызвать жалость… что там еще было?

Ну да. Один раз произошло кое-что еще.

Это случилось где-то на пятый день пленения, когда Зим решил, что все же нужно провести полную влажную обработку поверхности кожи Диба, иначе, по его мнению, вредоносные запахи и выделения человека грозили окончательно испортить чувствительную иркенскую аппаратуру. Диб тоже был не против освежиться после тестов на выносливость, но, конечно, не следовало ожидать, что иркенец предоставит ему ванну с теплой водой или хотя бы влажное полотенце.

Когда створки дверей соседней лаборатории, где Зим определял пределы нагрузок, с которыми могла справиться поперечно-полосатая мышечная ткань человека, разошлись в стороны, Диб чуть не расплакался от досады. Впервые после пленения он был не связан, Зим беспечно промаршировал вперед, но после изнурительных силовых нагрузок у Диба не было ни малейших сил на не то, что напасть, даже просто пошевелиться. Механические руки погрузили его на автокаталку, а другие, когда пленника вернули в хорошо знакомое помещение с кубами, засунули в отсек с желтой маркировкой вместо привычного с синей. Диб был настолько изможден, что при всем желании не мог ничему сопротивляться.

Куб закрылся, как только в него вошел Зим. Поверх обычной формы завоевателя на него был надет прозрачный фартук и дополнительные перчатки. Диба сильно клонило ко сну, и в следующий раз, когда он открыл сонные глаза, то увидел, что иркенец сидит перед ним на корточках, причем создавалось впечатление, что прошло уже какое-то время. Заметив, что пленник недоуменно на него смотрит, Зим, скривившись, чувствительно ткнул в левое плечо Диба кончиком заостренного пальца, так что рука человека в ответ непроизвольно дернулась. Покачав головой, выражая неудовлетворение, иркенец схватил пленника, сгруженного с каталки на пол у входа, за предплечья и подтянул вглубь помещения. После нескольких команд Зима на панели управления, размещенной на боковой стенке, пол в центре куба образовал некое углубление шириной пол метра и длинной около двух, которое быстро заполнилось тягучим веществом с резким запахом, напоминающим хлорку. Диб решил, что Зим собрался его мумифицировать и совершил очередную отчаянную попытку подняться на ноги. Ему даже удалось перекатиться на живот и привстать на колени, но мышцы, в которых накопилось слишком много молочной кислоты, отказывались повиноваться его желаниям. Дрожащие колени не выдержали нагрузки, и Диб грузно свалился на бок.

Еще никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым и не оказывался в столь нелепой ситуации – иркенец, поняв, что Диб прекратил попытки сопротивления, начал его раздевать. Сперва тапки, которые с презрительным видом были заброшены в контейнер для обработки. Вслед за ними снял мокрую от пота футболку – вытянув послушные ватные руки Диба у него над головой, подтянул низ ткани, затем освободил голову и руки человека. Когда грязная футболка полетела в следующий контейнер, Диб недовольно отметил, что ощущение тепла, вызванное недавней физической активностью, быстро исчезло из-за лежания на ледяных железных решетках пола, а тело начинает непроизвольно дрожать. Причем, как Диб не пытался успокоиться, убеждая себя в том, что нельзя позориться перед врагом, совладать с этой реакцией организма на холод никак не получалось. Тем временем иркенец снял с него штаны и нижнее белье. Дибу удалось подтянуть колени к подбородку, чтобы съежиться и хоть как-то согреться и унять дрожь, отчасти вызванную предательским страхом перед тем, что его ожидает через несколько минут, но Зим не позволил пленнику долго мерзнуть и пребывать в неведении. Иркенец снова подхватил Диба за плечи и осторожно опустил в новообразованную «ванну» с гелем.

При первом же прикосновении руки к мягкой обволакивающей субстанции по телу Диба разлилась волна приятного тепла, а полностью погрузившись в гель, он почувствовал, что ослабевшие мышцы будто по мановению волшебной палочки быстро восстанавливают силы. Не только в физическом, но и в психическом плане Диб почувствовал резкий прилив энергии и бодрость духа. Гель был вонючий и вязкий, но Диб, нырнув в него с головой, ощутил, что субстанция легко стекает с кожи и волос, не оставляя липких следов. Понежившись несколько минут в теплой ванне, забыв обо всем на свете, Диб решил попробовать встать, проверить, не показалось ли ему, что мышечная активность снова вернулась к норме, и только тогда вспомнил, что все это время за ним наблюдали.

Зим находился почти рядом - сидел на неком подобии табуретки в шаге от края углубления и что-то записывал на планшете, вытащенном из пака. Момент, чтобы напасть, казался идеальным: Диб снова был полон сил и энергии, а пришелец отвлекся от созерцания поверженного врага.

Конечно, быстро выбраться из вязкой жидкости вряд ли получится, но пак Зима в пределах вытянутой руки, и если удастся заблокировать киберконечности, победа, считай в кармане! То есть, будет в кармане, когда Диб заставит иркенца отключить систему безопасности и вернуть одежду.

Его немного смущало то, что он еще никогда не боролся с Зимом в… голом виде. Наверное, это выглядело бы несколько нелепо, но все же меньше всего в этот момент Диба волновали эстетические аспекты драки. Он сделал вид, что промывает волосы гелем, в то время как из положения лежа на спине переместился в позу для спринтерского рывка. Делая вид, что намыливает правую руку, он выдвинул ее насколько мог далеко, за бортик в направлении пака Зима. Чтобы схватить его, оставалось сделать всего один прыжок, как…

Зим резко встал на ноги, а одна из киберконечностей молниеносно спрятала планшет на место. Момент был испорчен, и Дибу скрепя сердце оставалось продолжать притворяться, что он занят оттиранием от правой руки каких-то невидимых пятен. Иркенец тем временем что-то снова нащелкал на панели управления, и полупрозрачное содержимое «ванной» вытекло в канализацию. Вместе с этим снова стало холодно, и Диб, раздосадованный неудачей, даже собирался было наброситься на Зима с кулаками, а там будь что будет, но на него сверху спустился прозрачный купол и потоки теплого воздуха с дезодорирующим эффектом быстро уничтожили остатки геля с тела и волос. После того как фен перестал дуть, сверху на Диба просыпался какой-то порошок, похожий на тальк, и колпак снова ушел вверх.

Понюхав кожу ладони, Диб удостоверился, что от тошнотворного запаха дезинфектанта не осталось и следа, да и помещение уже успело проветриться. Зим все это время внимательно разглядывал пленника со всех сторон, и, очевидно, удовлетворившись результатами проделанной работы, расплылся в довольной улыбке. Как Диб ни старался, он не мог углядеть в ней ни издевки, ни презрения, ни пренебрежения или превосходства. Будто иркенец был просто доволен, что Диб восстановил свои силы и прилично выглядит. Или не совсем прилично – все же, Диб стоял перед ним полностью голым, но Зима это, похоже, ничуть не смущало.

Иркенец протянул Дибу его одежду в виде свертка. Даже со стороны было видно, что иркенская машинерия успела ее вычистить, высушить и прогладить. Скорее всего – еще и продезинфицировать. Это был последний шанс – следовало, игнорируя одежду, схватить иркенца за руку, скрутить и потребовать свободы. Но… Вместо того, чтобы попытаться сбежать, Диб послушно забрал сверток, самостоятельно оделся и под прицелом лазера киберконечности, которую Зим вытащил из пака до того, как отворить двери, вернулся в свой родной синий куб.

Теперь, вспоминая раз за разом тот случай, Диб нехотя был вынужден признать, что замедлил, потому что… Ему было интересно узнать, что случиться дальше. Какие скрытые цели преследует Зим, если заботится о том, чтобы пленник был сыт, ухожен, а эксперименты, которые над ним проводятся, не приносят человеку особого вреда? Во всяком случае – пока.

В тот же вечер Диб впервые увидел сон о своем настойчивом желании прорваться в коллектив научных сотрудников, исследующих инопланетную жизненную форму, пойманную властями. А на следующее утро - сто раз пожалел, что упустил свою лучшую возможность для побега, поддавшись минутному помрачению сознания. Теперь он был вынужден снова и снова смотреть на эксперименты над пришельцем по ночам, сменяющиеся живым и невредимым Зимом, когда наступал новый день и иркенец убирал свои электроды.

Зим утверждал, что это абсолютно безвредная процедура, будто старался убедить Диба в том, что беспокоится о его здоровье и внешнем виде, и подтверждал это восстанавливающими процедурами при телесных повреждениях, вызванных неудачными попытками бегства пленника. Все это настолько контрастировало с теми гадостями, которые Диб совершал в виртуальной реальности, что в последние несколько дней он был вынужден признать, что испытывает что-то вроде неловкости, сравнивая собственный и иркенский подходы по отношению к объекту исследований.

Получается, человеческий подход более бесчеловечный? Это хочет Зим ему продемонстрировать или что еще? Но ведь раньше, когда иркенец несколько раз похищал Диба, он не перебирал методами. Почему именно сейчас и так… гуманно? Он снова потребует ответа на этот вопрос, когда освободится сегодня вечером.

В очередных бесконечных раздумьях о причинах нетипичного поведения иркеца Диб провел остаток дня. Поужинав запеченной форелью с гарниром из картофельного пюре с добавлением сельдерея, которые закусил марципанами и запил компотом из сухофруктов, Диб стал настраиваться на вечернее купание. Однако в привычное время иркенец не пришел. Он и раньше пропадал по нескольку дней, но всегда заранее сообщал, когда будет отсутствовать, чтобы человек не наделал глупостей при попытках побега.

Ближе к привычному времени сна Диб нервно мерил шагами помещение, раздумывая, не швырнуть ли тапком в стену, чтобы вызвать сигнализацию. Когда он уже был полностью морально готов пожертвовать обувью, защищавшей его от холода железного пола, в лабораторное помещение как ни в чем не бывало проникнул Зим. Казалось, он спешил и был чем-то озабочен.

\- Сегодня без санации! – заявил иркенец, орудуя у консоли управления, и не успел Диб высказать Зиму все, что он думал о нарушении негласных правил распорядка дня, как гравитационное поле увлекло его на стол и обездвижило.

\- Значит, не сегодня… - прошептал Диб сам себе вполголоса, когда из-под пола привычно «вырос» томограф и прочее оборудование, используемое иркенцем для экспериментов со сном. И через минуту Диб погрузился в знакомый виртуальный мир.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава** **3**

\- Так чем же ты занимаешься?

\- Извини, Газ, мне не положено об этом говорить. Считай, что… осуществились мои подростковые мечты.

\- Хм. Ты хочешь сказать, что плаваешь на «Наутилусе» в озере Лох-Пёс, связал свитер из шерсти Биг Фута или все же потрошишь пришельца?

\- Что-то тебя плоховато слышно… В общем, мне уже пора. Поговорим позже, то есть завтра днем, ладно?

Не дожидаясь ответа сестры, Диб поспешил положить трубку. Ему было известно, что все телефоны и прочие средства коммуникации сотрудников базы прослушивались, а сболтнуть что-то лишнее было чревато самыми серьезными последствиями. Конечно, судя по шутливому тону Газ, она на самом деле не предполагала, что что-то из ее догадок является правдой. Вот бы удивилась, что Дибу таки удалось стать участником научной группы по исследованию пришельца – того самого, которого она никогда не воспринимала всерьез. Дибу хотелось бы многое рассказать сестре, но он должен был держать язык за зубами.

Рабочая смена Диба обычно начиналась в одиннадцать вечера. Газ иногда звонила брату именно по вечерам, коротая время до возвращения с работы мужа – бывшего одноклассника Диба, Брайана. Диб не мог точно припомнить, когда же случился переломный момент, что они с сестрой сблизились до того уровня, что могли без взаимных оскорблений спокойно обсуждать события в жизни друг друга, вспоминать Шголу или делиться впечатлениями о тех или иных новостях. Может быть, когда Газ съехала из родительского дома в университетское общежитие и они почти перестали видеться? Или начала встречаться с Брайаном? Или когда ее картины стали пользоваться популярностью?

В любом случае, Диб был рад, что братско-сестринские недоразумения остались в прошлом. Газ даже простила ему отсутствие на свадьбе, которую сыграла несколько месяцев назад. И вот именно сейчас ему бы очень хотелось поделиться с ней, чем он на самом деле занимается, рассказать всю специфику и нюансы, высказать сомнения. Но все, что он мог – передать привет Брайану и сообщить, что колено больше не болит.

Вздохнув, что предстоит очередная процедура «запаковки в скафандр» - как Диб называл свой медицинский костюм и маску – он положил смартфон в ящик рабочего стола, взял планшет для записей и закрыл кабинет.

Когда Диб появился в атриуме, на большом электронном табло было без пятнадцати одиннадцать. До начала смены он мог бы присоединиться к группе наблюдения, которая размещалась в отдельном техническом помещении - поглядеть под разными ракурсами, что делается в боксе. Но Дибу не хотелось. Не собирался он и проходить через ограничивающий турникет к рядам стульев, сидя в которых все желающие, у кого был соответствующий допуск, могли непосредственно наблюдать за ходом экспериментов, проводившихся внутри прозрачного бокса. Обычно в ночную смену таких желающих или не было вовсе, или приходила комиссия из нескольких человек, скорее проверить, как Диб исполняет свои обязанности, а не глядеть на утыканного разнообразными датчиками зеленокожего пришельца. По вопросам связанным с иркенцем светила науки собирали консилиумы в дневное время, предпочитая вести здоровый образ жизни, соблюдая режим дня. Поэтому и важные этапы опытов проводила, как правило, первая и, за редкими исключениями, вторая смена. Дибу в основном оставались контрольные или повторные (на состояние) заборы биоматериала и мониторинг.

Он продолжал прогуливаться по залу, пока его предшественник не вышел за периметр зоны для исследователей. Тогда Диб подошел к контрольному сканеру, продемонстрировал радужку глаза и отпечаток пальца, и когда светодиод пропускника загорелся разрешающим зеленым цветом, вошел в стерилизационную. Там Диб выбрал нужный инструмент, надел перчатки и защитные очки, и, пройдя через узенький коридорчик, освещенный бактерицидными лампами, очутился у шлюза бокса. Набрав код доступа и успешно пройдя последний биосканер, Диб сделал было несколько шагов вперед когда открылись двери. Но, увидев то, ЧТО лежало на операционном столе, невольно отпрянул назад.

Это был Зим, и в то же время… Те части тела, которые выглядывали из-под простыни, были полностью лишены кожи: руки, ноги и голова. Даже когда в борьбе графини-дезинсектора с Вошиной Маткой Зим оказался пригодным для использования в качестве ксенобиологического оружия, он не выглядел столь плачевно.

Переборов приступ тошноты и подойдя ближе, Диб заметил, что глубина срезов была разная, но поскольку повреждениям подверглась столь значительная площадь эпителиальной ткани, процессы регенерации находились только в начальной стадии. Свежие глубокие раны, оставленные предшественником Диба, кровоточили, несмотря на то, что их, согласно протоколу исследований, обработали всеми возможными специальными антикоагулянтами, разработанными на основе ранее изученных представителей неземной биологической организации. Зим не был первым и последним пришельцем, над которым в этом лабораторном комплексе проводили подобные опыты.

Рот ему все же заклеили. А что под простыней?

Диб в очередной раз едва смог совладать с рвотным позывом, когда обнаружил, что некоторые участки содранной кожи на груди пришельца были обработаны термически, некоторые – заморожены. На одном участке тела научный сотрудник из второй смены перестарался и до кости прожег мышцу. К счастью, система вентиляции помещения работала исправно, и Диб, забывший на мгновение как дышать, смог сделать поверхностный вдох.

Несмотря на тяжелые повреждения, мониторы состояния пришельца показывали почти все параметры в пределах норм, замеренных еще до начала суто экспериментального блока исследований. Однако температура тела была повышена, а анализ крови показывал дефицит иммунитета. Наклонившись и заглянув под стол, Диб заметил, что на паке постоянно возникали и гасли световые сигналы – похоже, устройство активно стимулировало организм на самовосстановление. Диб проверил код, считываемый из пака регистратором сигналов, и отметил, что их интенсивность и частота изменились по сравнению со вчерашними показателями.

Зим, как и раньше, лежал на спине, привязанный за руки, голову, шею и корпус, и глядел в потолок. Его взгляд по-прежнему был стеклянным, только антенны, утратив былую упругость и вертлявость, вяло свисали по обе стороны головы, выдавая общее состояние пришельца – ему очень плохо.

Заданием Диба на сегодня было закончить снятие кожи с живота и обработать поврежденные конечности препаратами под кодовыми номерами согласно перечню. Он долго настраивал инструментарий, делал записи в журнале, сверялся с предыдущими показателями – в попытках оттянуть время, чтобы собраться с духом, но не получалось.

Почему нужно делать все и сразу? Неужели нельзя заняться каким-то одним участком тела? Если известно, что болевой порог и толерантность к воздействию травматических факторов у иркенца высокие, неужели это дает зеленый свет на то, чтобы так спешить? Раньше за неделю над Зимом не издевались так, как за последние сутки. Все опыты ведь проводятся без анестезии!

Доставая пакет препаратов, находившийся на нижней полке минихолодильника, встроенного в стенные коммуникации рядом с операционным столом, Диб невольно зацепил плечо Зима, и тот, несмотря на то, что был крепко зафиксирован, умудрился ощутимо дернуться. Именно этот импульс стал последней каплей.

Диб почувствовал, что пульсация в висках, появившаяся при входе в бокс, превращается в гулкий набат, а в глазах потемнело настолько, что он был вынужден опереться на край стола, чтобы не потерять сознание. Его тонометр-напульсник – один из индикаторов здоровья обслуживающего персонала - загорелся красным, и механический голос из коммуникатора потребовал у Диба немедленно выйти из бокса и обратиться в медицинское отделение для персонала.

Не успел он пройти через «гармошку» предбанника и стерилизационную, как ему навстречу вышли люди из службы безопасности и вежливо справившись, сможет ли он дойти сам, конвоем сопроводили до медчасти.

Дежурная медсестра заставила Диба пройти внеплановое обследование, затем он получил таблетки от давления и тахикардии, а на его попытку через полчаса встать с кушетки, чтобы вернуться к работе в боксе несколькими этажами ниже, медсестра сообщила: ей было сказано дать Дибу отдохнуть. Он пытался было спорить, но девушка вколола ему шприцом-пистолетом что-то… что Диб мгновенно расслабился и его сознание почти отключилось.

Он продолжал видеть медсестру, которая делала какие-то записи в журнале регистрации, навесной белый потолок с решетками вентиляции, свою одежду, аккуратно сложенную на тумбочке у кушетки, чуть дальше - выключенный аппарат искусственной вентиляции легких, столик с дефибриллятором… Все такое чистое, стерильное, красивое своим минимализмом, строгостью и простотой. Но постепенно почти спартанская обстановка медкабинета вытиснилась воспоминаниями о грязных и некрасивых вещах, том, что он сегодня увидел на своем рабочем месте: изможденный полутруп.

Когда Диб в состоянии гипертонического криза выходил из бокса, он понял, насколько был не прав все это время.

Зим - НЕ объект для исследований. Все, что с иркенцем делают - это бесчеловечно, не важно, что иркенец сделал в прошлом или планировал сделать в будущем. Будто в подтверждение этих мыслей Зим приподнял голову, его антенны выпрямились, хотя по-прежнему оставались сильно загнутыми назад, а в глазах, с которых резко сошла прежняя поволока безразличия и отчужденности, можно было прочитать… просьбу. Конечно, иркенец не произнес ни слова – даже если бы захотел, он не смог бы этого сделать, так как ему заклеили рот и, возможно, уже удалили язык, раз уж он не собирался устанавливать с людьми вербальный контакт. Но никаких слов не нужно было, чтобы понять: Зим в отчаянии…

Когда уши Диба заложило от воплей и стонов гигантских клеток агонизирующей плоти, разбросанной кусками по всей лаборатории, а лаборанты-акулы пытались их собрать в мешок для подарков Санты, улыбчивая медсестра разбудила Диба и сообщила, что его вызывают к начальству. Он принял еще одну таблетку, регулирующую сердцебиение, затем зашел в свой кабинет, где быстро переоделся в деловой костюм, и поспешил на прием к координатору проекта.

Раньше Диб видел его всего дважды – на финальном собеседовании при приеме на работу и на одном из общих собраний сотрудников. Пожилой мужчина военной выправки с аккуратно подстриженной седой бородкой пригласил Диба присесть в одно из кресел его кабинета на минус первом этаже комплекса, драпированных бархатом кроваво-красного оттенка. По сравнению с остальной обезличенной мебелью пастельных тонов, яркий пронзительный цвет этих кресел наводил на неприятные ассоциации с чем-то насильственным и агрессивным. Дибу даже показалось, что он когда-то уже видел точно такие же кресла, но сейчас предпочел не отвлекаться на интерьер, а сосредоточиться на серьезном разговоре с генералом Кирби. То, что разговор предстоял серьезный, сомневаться не приходилось: обычно все указания Дибу поступали от начальника смены и в основном через коммуникатор-серьгу.

Тем не менее, генерал, похоже, не спешил предъявлять подчиненному те или иные обвинения. Несмотря на то, что на дворе стояла глухая ночь, начальник выглядел выспавшимся и подтянутым, а его начищенные до блеска туфли свидетельствовали о том, что он приветствует строгую дисциплину. Однако через минуту генерал удивил Диба тем, что включил вытяжку и поделился сигаретой, хотя во всех помещениях комплекса курить было строжайше запрещено. Затем, затянувшись сам, неторопливо активировал стол, вызвав на его функциональной поверхности трехмерное изображение Зима. Точнее - объекта 354604БС.

Кирби сел за стол напротив Диба.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Мембранер?

\- Кх… - Диб не собирался откашливаться, но это получилось непроизвольно. – Уже лучше. Спасибо, сэр.

\- Готовы вернуться к своим обязанностям? – радужно улыбнулся Кирби, однако тон разговора по-прежнему оставался нейтральным, если не сказать прохладным.

Диб понимал, что отвечать нужно однозначно.

\- Так точно, сэр.

\- Вот и славно… А знаете, мистер Мембранер, вы мне нравитесь, - словно продолжая какую-то свою мысль произнес Кирби. – Вы молоды, амбитны, трудолюбивы, обладаете солидным багажом знаний в самых разных областях прикладной науки. Мы… давно наблюдали за вами.

\- Вот как… сэр? – Диб не нашелся, что и ответить.

Кирби просто кивнул, немного приглушив свет, и через интерактивное меню вызвал проекции последних отчетов Диба, а также еще какие-то документы и видеофайлы, «свернув» их в режиме ожидания просмотра.

\- Дело не только в вашем отце, хотя, разумеется, на его фоне заметить вас было проще. Вы, как это говорится, кость в горле… Нет, нет, не поймите превратно, это был комплимент.

\- Я… - Диб и вовсе смутился, не зная, чего ожидать дальше.

\- Вы обращали на себя внимание международных спецслужб еще со старших классов школы, а в младших – уже сотрудничали с НАСА и организациями, занимающимися изучением паранормальных явлений, в том числе ксеноморфных организмов, верно? – генерал прищурился, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Диба. - И ваши методы «изучения» этих явлений не всегда были законными.

Отпираться было бы бесполезно, ведь голограмма демонстрировала видеозаписи разных периодов жизни Диба, в том числе: проникновение в главный офис корпорации «Сосисочный киоск», директора которого спустя день обнаружили заспиртованным в прозрачном контейнере для сбора пожертвований; полеты в открытый космос на незарегистрированных летательных аппаратах неизвестного происхождения; преследование людей и нанесение им телесных повреждений в попытках доказать неземное происхождение; проникновение на правительственные военные объекты; порча чужого личного и городского имущества, в том числе участие во взрыве городского отстойника и близлежащих кварталов и прочие дела Диба, связанные с нарушением закона.

\- Но я…

Однако генерал снова его перебил. Он сухо улыбался.

\- Учитывая факты вашего сомнительного прошлого, не ставшие, впрочем, достоянием общественности, не кажется ли удивительным, что вам все же удалось заполучить работу всей вашей жизни, а не отправиться после изнурительных, уж поверьте мне, допросов в исправительное заведение? Конечно, имя и связи вашего отца не позволили бы этого допустить, однако решающим фактором послужило то, что нам было интересно за вами наблюдать.

Диб затушил сигарету, так как она начала уже обжигать ему пальцы, и посмотрел в упор на генерала, приостановившего проектор.

\- Значит, вы знаете и о Зиме?

\- Ну разумеется, - начальник что-то записывал в блокнот и на Диба больше не смотрел. – И, учитывая тот факт, что вы столько лет старались рассекретить его существование для общественности, мы не могли должным образом не отблагодарить вас.

\- Почему же вы не взяли его раньше? – удивился и одновременно расстроился Диб.

\- Возможно, ожидали массового вторжения, изучали поведенческие реакции, технологии… Впрочем, вам до наших мотивов не должно быть дела. Ваша работа теперь – заниматься тем, чем вы всегда мечтали заниматься, и не размышлять о том, насколько целесообразны те или иные эксперименты. Впрочем, - добавил Кирби, вытягивая из портсигара очередную сигарету, - скоро вас переведут на другой объект.

\- Но что в таком случае будет с…

Генерал лениво пожал плечами, подкуривая сигарету обычными спичками.

\- Его скоро выведут из опыта... Можете считать, что защитники природы и активисты везде находят свои лазейки, или что Президент по своим причинам настаивает на скорейшем закрытии программы.

Диб почувствовал, что дышать стало совершенно нечем, хотя генерал не выключал вытяжку.

\- А на самом деле?.. Вы ведь знаете, что он разумное существо, умеет разговаривать, а его пак в рабочем состоянии можно использовать для разработки земных инноваций в области высоких технологий и вооружения… Этот пришелец может быть полезен живым.

\- Уважаемый Диб Мембранер, вы, похоже, до сих пор не поняли, зачем вас сюда вызвали?

Начальник снова включил проектор и Диб увидел следующие кадры: где он застыл в неуверенности, резать или нет; где он вместо десяти уколов, запланированных расписанием, делает всего один; где он посылает запросы на уменьшение доз того-то и того-то. И еще - крупный план лица Диба, и даже сквозь защитную маску ясно видно, что он смотрит на иркенца… с сожалением.

\- Я уволен?

Координатор проекта изумленно приподнял брови.

\- Мы должны быть уверены в благонадежности наших сотрудников и их адекватном отношении к работе – вот все, что я хотел сказать, вызвав вас для незатейливой беседы… А теперь идите. И помните о том, что теперь вы, мистер Мембранер, официально работаете в интересах человечества, открывая для развития технических наук и медицины огромные перспективы. Ваш труд признают и будут ценить ведущие ума планеты, и никакие факторы, будь то здоровье или что еще, не должны повлиять на тот выбор, который вы уже давно сделали.

С этими словами генерал резко встал с места и, дойдя до двери, собственноручно открыл ее, на прощание пожав Дибу руку. Рука координатора проекта была сухой и твердой, рукопожатие крепким, в то время как влажная кожа руки Диба не позволила ему должным образом ответить на пожатие.

Выйдя за пределы кабинета Кирби, Дибу пришлось взять всю свою волю в кулак и не дать ходу эмоциям, понимая, что вездесущие камеры внимательно за ним следят.

Проверку на профпригодность Диб успешно провалил, продемонстрировав все свое непрофессиональное личное отношение к делу. Если бы он сумел не прореагировать на известие о скором умерщвлении Зима, возможно, Кирби пересмотрел бы свои подозрения о неблагонадежности Диба. Теперь же, если Диб допустит ошибку, его обвинят в саботаже и, возможно, отдадут под трибунал. В его отношении речь, возможно, идет как раз о том, что через него хотят насолить карьере отца. «Империя Мембранера» - монополист во многих областях современной науки и техники, ее влияние на экономику мира колоссально. Спровоцировав Диба на отказ осуществлять приказы, а, значит, на нарушение присяги верности правительственной организации, это может стать предлогом к тому, чтобы поставить отца, а, следовательно, и его бизнес в крайне неприятное положение.

В итоге, сейчас все сводится к тому, сможет ли Диб в действительности убить Зима?

Этот же вопрос он продолжал задавать себе снова и снова, вернувшись в свой кабинет переодеться в рабочую одежду и по дороге в бокс. И ответил утвердительно, как только зашел в него.

С экспериментальной частью, запланированной на сегодня, уже справился один из уполномоченных лаборантов – закончил с тотальным забором кожи и так называемой «обработкой» ран. Стол и прочие поверхности младший медицинский персонал еще не успел убрать и обработать, и взору Диба предстала следующая картина: на столе находился не Зим, а какое-то существо из фильмов ужасов, и все вокруг было забрызгано иркенской кровью, так что даже присесть на табуретку не заляпав медицинскую униформу было бы проблематично. А Дибу, чтобы вести мониторинг за состоянием пришельца, как раз неплохо было бы присесть. До окончания его смены оставалось еще несколько часов.

Диб решил, что справится. В конце концов, когда он стремился попасть в исследовательскую группу, он знал, на что идет, и даже вполне серьезно полагал, что такая работа будет ему в радость. Впрочем, теперь Диб не был уверен даже в том, был ли он счастлив от самого факта поимки властями несостоявшегося иркенского завоевателя. Он ожидал… неизвестно чего, но точно чего-то другого.

В это время на мониторе, на котором отображались показатели обмена веществ Зима, заморгал функциональный значок-иконка, призывающий провести плановый забор крови. Эта процедура, с одной стороны, казалась Дибу теперь более простой, чем раньше, так как ввиду отсутствия у иркенца кожи или же ее протоструктуры все вены в буквальном смысле находились на поверхности. С другой… Показатели иммунитета еще ухудшились. Очевидно, пак не справлялся со столь обширными поражениями, даже учитывая стерильность бокса, а штаммы патогенной микрофлоры, которую Зиму вводили ранее в больших количествах, все же медленно, но верно стали влиять на организм инопланетянина. Не даром он как-то раз упомянул, что человеческие микробы могут вызывать аллергию или оказывать даже более вредоносное воздействие, если организм не адаптирован. Пак – мощная система защиты, но теперь Диб воочию убедился, что даже интегрированное с биологическим телом на высшем уровне мультифункциональное кибернетическое устройство не способно в два счета восстановить серьезные повреждения органики.

Когда Диб набирал биологическую жидкость Зима, он сильно измазал перчатки сукровицей, в связи с чем был вынужден на несколько минут покинуть бокс, чтобы их поменять. Возвращаться назад ему очень не хотелось, но, скрепя сердце, пришлось – Диб понимал, что другого выбора у него нет.

Время до окончания смены тянулось мучительно медленно. Каждая секунда отбивалась в его сознании перемигиванием диодов пака, пульсацией оголенных вен и непроизвольным подрагиванием мышц пришельца. Диб старался не смотреть на его изуродованное лицо, с которого сняли скальп. Наблюдать за кабелями, тянущимися от пака куда-то в пол, было куда проще. Кроме того он изучал графики состояния, высчитывал динамику восстановления метаболических процессов в поверхностно-кожной зоне, выводил группы сравнения по разным параметрам и высчитывал для них критерий Стьюдента – все что угодно, только не смотреть и не думать о том, что для Зима скоро все кончится. В данных обстоятельствах, впрочем, это было бы даже… хорошо?

Что они еще успеют сделать? Какой вариант изберут? Используют гильотину или просто отключат пак? Подождут, пока восстановится кожа, чтобы в последствии отдать таксидермисту или сразу отправят в патанатомку? И… какова будет роль Диба в этом процессе?

\- Бл…ть, - не выдержав все нарастающего нервного напряжения, он выругался вслух. Не думать об участи иркенца, глядя на все эти мониторы состояния и его изуродованное тело – все равно, что не думать о белой обезьяне. В таких условиях отвлечься на что-то другое невозможно. Похоже, действительно - если о чем-то сильно мечтаешь, оно может сбыться, но тогда следует быть готовым к последствиям.

Конечно, холодная война с начальством аж ни разу не представлялась Дибу в его грезах о счастливом будущем, насыщенном работой на поприще изучения паранормальных явлений. Но, возможно, он не отрицал возможность появления в своей жизни нового антагониста, который займет нишу неприятеля, после того как Зим рано или поздно будет уничтожен. Иначе было бы скучно. А в целом все случилось именно так, как он с детства и мечтал: не только отец и Газ признали его способности, но и правительство; бывшие одноклассники и учителя стали относиться к нему с уважением после того, как он в старших классах спонсировал закупку мебели и оборудования для Шголы за первый серьезный гонорар от НАСА; у него не возникало вопросов относительно того, с кем провести ночь – девушки считали его симпатичным и нежадным, к тому же известная фамилия часто играла на руку его популярности среди лиц противоположного пола. В плюс к этому теперь сбылась главная мечта: он на официальных началах познавал все прелести жизни исследователя паранормального.

\- Значит, ты счастлив, Диб?

Казалось, вопрос давно назревал и наконец прозвучал в его голове, но Диб невольно оглянулся вокруг, будто ожидая подвоха – что об этом его спрашивает кто-то другой. Но тот, кто должен был бы это спросить, либо не желал, либо был не в состоянии произносить простые человеческие слова, поэтому Диб посчитал, что ему просто почудилось. Что касается ответа на этот вопрос…

Вдруг неожиданно просигналил таймер, извещающий о том, что рабочая смена закончена. Диб непроизвольно вздохнул и поспешил в третий раз за сегодняшнюю ночь покинуть бокс, расписавшись в журнале регистрации и даже не поприветствовав сменщицу. Едва не расстегиваясь на ходу, он, пройдя все процедуры асептического контроля, поспешил в свой кабинет. Переодевшись в гражданское, Диб схватил пропуск и барсетку с личными вещами и поспешил к лифту, ведущему на поверхность. К стоянке он добежал за минуту и, смирно проехав через все блокпосты, ударил по газам, едва только выехал на пыльное шоссе.

Дибу нужна была разрядка, а что могло его лучше успокоить в данный момент, чем быстрая езда по пустыне? 80… 100… 150 миль в час. Эта дорога считалась заброшенной и закрытой, обычным гражданам въезд сюда был запрещен. Это означало, что можно ехать, не опасаясь в кого-нибудь врезаться – помимо военных, большинство научных сотрудников жили в казарме при комплексе, так было удобней, поскольку дорога до ближайшего населенного пункта занимала два с половиной часа, а тех, кто работал в первую и вторую смену, могли вызвать на рабочее место круглосуточно. На Диба это правило не распространялось, и он, в ущерб сну, каждый день тратил время на дорогу от коттеджа, комнату в котором снимал, к базе.

Солнце уже давно встало над горизонтом и теперь слепило Дибу глаза, так что он был вынужден одеть солнцезащитные очки. Душный воздух, пыль, тряска на незаасфальтированных участках дороги, дым от пятой за последние пол часа сигареты… С каждой новой милей то, что происходило и продолжает происходить в подземном лабораторном комплексе, отдалялось, начиная казаться призрачным и эфемерным, ночным кошмаром.

Впереди Диба ожидает прохладный душ, возможно, нежные и заботливые руки Греты – соседки с верхнего этажа. Она одевается как пацанка, но у нее яркие зеленые глаза, красивая полная грудь и она прекрасно готовит мясо. Может, позвонить ей?

Диб, достав было из кармана смартфон, еще раз обдумав наклевывавшиеся планы на день, положил его на бардачок. Не хочет он сейчас никакого мяса – ни вареного, ни тушеного, а тем более – жаренного, с запекшейся темно-зеленой корочкой и горько-сладким насыщенным запахом, который быстро выводит система вентиляции. Не хочет трогать ни чье тело, ни чью кожу… ни чью грудь, шершавую от рубцевания и липкую от сукровицы. Ничего не хочет.

\- Неужели ты не счастлив, Диб?

О да, и снова чудесный вопрос, который никак не идет из головы.

Диб резко крутанул руль и выехал на обочину. Почему-то сработала подушка безопасности и салон седана у места водителя враз заполнился белым мягким шаром. Затолкав подушку обратно и освободившись, Диб вылез из машины немного отдышаться. С непривычки столько курить явно не стоило, учитывая проблемы с давлением еще несколько часов назад. Побродив по окрестности несколько минут и не найдя чем заняться, Диб полез в бардачок машины в поисках бутылки с водой. Вместо нее он нащупал пистолет.

Конечно, ни размерами, ни даже внешним видом запасная зажигалка не напоминала настоящее оружие, однако, вытащив «пистолет» из ящика и, прицеливаясь в один из больших булыжников, валявшихся на обочине, Дибу пришла на ум идея.

Допустим он, пронеся пистолет на подземную базу в подошве ботинка, возьмет в заложники научного сотрудника из второй смены, и, угрожая его жизни, выпустит из бокса Зима. Сперва благодаря тому, что Диб заранее отключил сигнализацию и камеры наблюдения, они прорвутся в атриум и, пока не заблокированы лифты, успеют подняться на поверхность. Зим сотрет охраннику память, и они с Дибом благополучно покинут пустыню на машине, заранее проапгрейденной альтернативным ракетным двигателем, и…

Вот только при всем желании и заблаговременной подготовке Диб не сможет пронести оружие дальше второго блокпоста, где установлены передовые сканирующие устройства, а если попытается взять кого-нибудь в заложники, военные без раздумий станут вести огонь на поражение, даже если это будет нести угрозу жизни невинным людям. На боксе стоит такая система защиты, преодолеть которую за считанные секунды не помогли бы и иркенские технологии, а даже при наносекундном изменении параметров системы все этажи комплекса автоматически заблокируются. Если проверка обнаружит несанкционированный доступ, - выпустят усыпляющий газ. Будь даже у Диба сообщники в системе наблюдения или охраны, они не смогли бы ему помочь ввиду дополнительной защиты комплекса независимым искусственным интеллектом, коды доступа к которому находятся у Президента и еще нескольких руководителей из ФБР, которые вообще не бывают на этом военном объекте. Из всего этого следует, что вывести иркенца из комплекса не представляется возможным, даже если удастся быстро восстановить функциональность лазеров и прочих полезных устройств его пака. Но даже если бы Диб днями не спал и готовил побег несколько месяцев, обнаружив скрытые недостатки в системе защиты, к примеру, уничтожив все кроме одного кислородные баллоны и заставив искусственный интеллект без предупреждения пустить газ по всему комплексу, заблокировав при этом внешнее оповещение, а еще планеты стали бы каким-то таким образом, что ему повезло - все равно никакого «они» не может быть в принципе.

Выполнить эту затею нереально. И смешно надеяться на то, что что-то может получиться.

\- Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха! - Диб больше не мог сдерживаться, настолько ему стало весело от осознания того, что даже если бы он в самый первый день пребывания в боксе попытался что-то сделать для Зима, у него бы офигенительно НИЧЕГО бы не получилось, разве что попасть под трибунал либо сразу получить пулю в лоб. А теперь и подавно… Дибу остается наряду с другими учеными наблюдать, регистрировать и принимать непосредственное участие. Способствовать тому, о чем он когда-то сильно мечтал.

\- Так ты счастлив, человеко-Диб?.. Счастлив?.. Счастлив?.. Счастлив?..

Дибу казалось, что голос Зима зарождается где-то в его голове и эхом отражается отовсюду сразу – от его изношенных кроссовок и небольшого оазиса суккулентов в отдалении, от застывших в безветренную погоду клубков перекати-поля и ящерицы, прятавшейся от палящего солнца в трещине запекшейся глины. От открытой передней дверцы машины, ярким алым пятном нарушающей картину общего ландшафта светлых тонов и всего этого бескрайнего сухого песка. От осознания нелепости собственных суждений и чувств, от настырного внутреннего голоса, словно приобретшего физическое воплощение и волной зеленого пластилина, расплавившегося на жаре, обтекающего разум Диба. От всего этого становилось еще веселей.

\- Слышишь Зим, твою мать, как я охренительно счастлив? - Диб задрал голову вверх и продолжал смеяться и кричать всякую ерунду на безоблачное небо до тех пор, пока у него не потемнело в глазах.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

\- Значит, счастлив? Великолепно!

Когда Диб открыл глаза, всеобъемлющий внутренний голос приобрел реальные акустические параметры и сквозь пелену, непременно сопутствующую конечной стадии пробуждения, постепенно вырисовался четкий анфас здорового и невредимого иркенца, расплывающегося в довольной улыбке.

В то время как Зим продолжал весело поглядывать на пленника, собственноручно убирая временно не нужный инструментарий под потолок и пол куба, Диб пытался сосредоточиться, в мыслях тщательно разделяя последние события: то, что происходило в реальности и во сне. С каждым новым днем это становилось все сложней, ведь шаткая грань между грезами и реальностью была стерта. А Диб во сне по-прежнему не осознавал, что все вокруг – ненастоящее, это плод его больной фантазии, реализованной на не менее больном экспериментаторском воображении иркенца. Поэтому, когда Диб просыпался, ему приходилось иметь дело с двойной реальностью – разные люди, характеры, ситуации, обстоятельства, локации, другой он и другой Зим. Или нет?

Иркенец закончил с приданием камере аскетического вида, чтобы Диб, когда будет отключен от сдерживающей движения гравитации, в его отсутствие не повредил ЦЕННОЕ иркенское оборудование и не сделал из подручных средств какой-нибудь полезный инструмент, чтобы совершить очередную попытку побега.

\- Стой! – крикнул Диб, когда иркенец был уже на пороге, намереваясь покинуть капсулу.

Зим словно нехотя развернулся и, приняв важный вид, заложив руки за спину, снова подошел к изголовью стола-кровати.

\- В чем дело? – деловито поинтересовался он.

\- Я… - на самом деле Диб не был уверен, что именно он хочет сказать иркенцу. Скорее всего - разразиться потоком отборной брани, между которой высказать все, что думает о методах сведения его с ума. Не говорить же иркенцу, как он рад, что сегодняшний кошмар закончился.

\- Хочешь есть? – просто спросил Зим. - Пакет еды будет доставлен через… 14 минут 56 секунд по земному исчислению времени.

\- Нет.

\- Изменить тебе время кормежки? Или ты болен?

Не успел Диб ответить, как иркенец, вместо того, чтобы провести оценку состояния пленника, вызвав соответствующее оборудование, положил правую руку пленнику на лоб.

Диб сильно перенервничал во сне и знал, что для брезгливого иркенца убирать взмокшие пряди волос со лба человека - определенно занятие не из приятных. Однако тот никоим образом не выразил пренебрежения, скорее наоборот: перестал хмуриться, когда убедился, что температура пленника в пределах нормы. Диб в свою очередь постарался не выказать изумления, когда заметил, что после прикосновения на перчатке Зима, а, значит, и на руке под ней появились небольшие волдыри, а иркенец делал вид, что все в порядке.

Диб прокашлялся.

\- Я не болен. Я… хочу ответить на твой вопрос.

\- Какой же?

Иркенец сунул кончик пальца в рот, и Диб снова сбился с хода мыслей, раздумывая, образуется ли волдырь на языке Зима или пот уже высох?

\- Счастлив ли я.

Его похититель хмыкнул.

\- Ты уже все сказал, Диб.

\- Так вот, - Диб совершил безуспешную попытку помотать головой, - я НЕ счастлив.

\- Это невозможно, - снова нахмурился иркенец и начал загибать пальцы. – Диб получает все необходимое для замечательного существования: правильное питание, торможение процессов старения и изменение анатомической структуры сомнительно функционирующих органов, прочие оздоровительные меры для долгой жизни. А также веселые и радостные сны – виртуальный мир, где Диб не страдает из-за непонимания другими людьми его наклонностей к изучению паранормальных явлений и уничтожает пришельцев, где он счастлив.

Услышав это объяснение, Диб чуть было не захлебнулся от возмущения, насколько иркенец умудрился перекрутить все события, связанные с похищением и пребыванием Диба в плену.

\- Правильное питание? Издеваешься? Я также пока обойду стороной сам факт моего принудительного нахождения здесь и методы воздействия на психику без моего на то согласия. Но неужели ты серьезно считаешь, что мне в радость наблюдать, как я… - и тут Диб запнулся.

\- Хм… Слишком надолго оттянут момент сладкого триумфа над бездыханным изувеченным тельцем иркенского завоевателя? – на мгновение задумался Зим. - Ты прав, есть и другие чудовища, которых ты желаешь распотрошить. Не переживай, на следующем сеансе все закончится и начнется новый этап чудесной дибовой жизни, к которой он всегда стремился.

Диб отчаянно рванулся встать со стола, но локальная гравитация, как и следовало ожидать, не позволила ему сдвинуться ни на сантиметр.

\- Ты ведь говорил, что не влияешь на ход событий?!

\- Ээ… - немного замешкался с ответом Зим. - Я внес ускорительные коррективы.

\- Но ты же твердил, что все будет происходить согласно моим представлениям о счастливой жизни. А это не так!

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что иркенская техника может ошибаться? Неправильно интерпретирует результаты исследований мозга Диба и его поведения? - зло прошипел Зим, хорошее настроение которого давно испортилось. – Смотри сам!

Иркенец нажал на какую-то невидимую кнопку на поверхности, на которой лежал Диб, и стол тут же искривился, превращаясь в кресло, по дизайну подобное стоматологическому. Из пака иркенца вылезла киберконечность, на конце разделившаяся на четыре ответвления. Они сформировали прямоугольник, и прямо перед глазами Диба возник проекционный экран. Общее освещение помещения тут же приглушилось.

\- Вот все твои мечты и их воплощение, - процедил иркенец, все еще стоявший возле Диба и больно сжавший его левое плечо.

На экране сперва быстро-пребыстро замелькали кадры-воспоминания Диба из детства и подросткового периода: преследование на трехколесном велосипеде надувной игрушки инопланетянина; полеты в летательном шлеме отца; преследование ребенка Биг Фута; поиски чупакабры в подвале Универмага; победа над Зимом в кровавоболле; официальный визит вместе с Газ на подземную базу иркенца; находка звездолета Так и прочее. При этом в углу экрана постоянно менялись статистические графики, судя по всему отражавшие удовлетворение Диба событиями, происходящими на экране. Цифры колебались в пределах 70-99%, причем самые высокие результаты можно было наблюдать, когда что-то нехорошее происходило с Зимом: когда он переломал себе все кости хребта, свалившись на забор у собственного дома из альтернативной реальности фантазий Диба; когда Диб уколол его шипом с чужеродной ДНК; когда иркенец извивался в луже дождевой воды; когда Так забрасывала его мясными изделиями… Затем размером на весь экран появились новые таблицы сравнений параметров, описание результатов и выводы.

\- Я все понял! Ты подсоединился не к центрам желаний, а к зонам памяти, связанными с приятными мне событиями из прошлого, поэтому-то события виртуального мира основываются не на том, чего мне действительно хочется, а на моделях из прошлого, - быстро заговорил Диб, сделав выводы из увиденного. - Но это не одно и то же! Ты можешь превратить импульсы нервных окончаний в полноэкранную картинку, но не способен понять, о чем я думаю!

Иркенец демонстративно развел руки в стороны.

\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

\- Лжешь! – зло выплюнул Диб в ответ.

Иркенец фыркнул, выключил проектор и, не успел Диб возразить, как Зим вскочил на кресло, буквально оседлав бедра своего пленника, и схватил его за шею.

\- Это ТЫ лжешь, неблагодарное человеческое существо! Признай, что ты счастлив видеть, как убиваешь меня, иначе я убью тебя на самом деле!

\- Пусти… пусти меня! – прохрипел Диб и, хотя секундой раньше иркенец грозился его убить, в ответ на просьбу пленника немного ослабил хватку. – Я не собираюсь убивать тебя, ясно? НЕ хочу, НЕ могу! Ты пользовался старыми данными, посчитал, что этого достаточно, а ведь желания людей меняются. Проанализируй мое настоящее поведение, степень искренности и оцени гормональный фон. Не веришь? Сделай это сейчас! Сделай же!

Зим, казалось, колебался. Он внимательно смотрел в глаза Диба и склонялся над ним все ниже и ниже, пока пленник, обездвиженный как гравитационным воздействием, так и тесно прижатым к нему телом иркенца, не почувствовал, что ситуация может из критической стать… неловкой.

Диб отвел взгляд, в то время как иркенец убрал руки с его шеи.

\- Не нужно никаких тестов, чтобы понять: все, что ты сейчас делаешь, направлено на то, чтобы внести сумятицу в истинное положение вещей, смутить Зима и найти способ освободиться, - рот иркенца почти касался ушной раковины Диба, а вкрадчивый елейный шепот вызвал у пленника волну неприятных мурашек, пробежавшую по позвоночнику. - Ты можешь сколько угодно твердить о том, что расхотел моей жестокой погибели, но твои видения доказывают обратное. И во время завтрашнего сеанса ты закончишь начатое.

\- Нет, - твердо заверил Диб. - Я не сделаю этого.

\- Сделаешь, - усмехнулся в ответ Зим. – Уже было сказано – моя техника не ошибается.

\- Но она ошибается! – продолжал упорствовать Диб. - Проведи повторный анализ снов! Мой приступ гипертонии был вызван вовсе не радостью лицезрения твоего изможденного тела, а смех и истерические вопли были спровоцированы отчаяньем, что я не могу изменить ситуацию.

Зим отстранился и спустя мгновение задумчиво кивнул.

\- Ну ладно.

\- Да? – Диб уже настроился было спорить до бесконечности, поэтому был несколько обескуражен такой быстрой сдачей иркенцем своих позиций. - То есть ты мне веришь?

\- Я вижу, что ты все еще недостаточно удовлетворен, и понял, чему именно уделял мало внимания, а для вас, людей, это важно. Сейчас я установлю тебе зонд счастья, и ты быстро успокоишься.

\- Нет! – испугался Диб. - Нет, не делай этого! Не нужно никаких зондов!

Он с ужасом вспомнил огромную байду, торчавшую из головы Ника, и его вечную улыбку дебила.

\- Почему нет? – деловито поинтересовался Зим, наконец слезая с Диба и при помощи планшета из пака вызывая к жизни очередной плод иркенской инженерной мысли.

Шокированный перспективами превратиться в бездумную амебу, Диб лихорадочно попытался подобрать убедительные аргументы против затеи Зима.

\- Пролонгированная искусственная стимуляция не дает настоящего счастья!

\- Почему? – спросил иркенец, продолжая что-то программировать на планшете.

\- Ну… Не дает и все.

Зим пожал плечами.

\- Сейчас ты убедишься, что не прав. Ты БУДЕШЬ счастлив, Диб.

\- Не надо! Только не зонд!

Иркенец, казалось, его не слышал и на обращал внимания на попытки пленника сопротивляться гравитационному воздействию.

\- Незадолго до того, как ты проснулся, твой образ вертел мобильный телефон с фотографией этой землянки и, похоже, собирался ей позвонить… - задумчиво произнес он.

\- Грета! – удивился Диб трехмерному изображению его любовницы из снов, появившемуся над тем же столиком, на котором уже лежал пакет с прибывшей с Земли свежей едой. Эта девушка была похожа на актрису, которая часто рекламировала по телевизору кроссовки. Она ему нравилась.

Зим снова пожал плечами, пряча планшет на место.

\- Развлекайся! – и, не успел Диб возразить, как иркенец проворно вколол ему что-то в вену. – А когда эффект пройдет, не забудь поесть, тебе нужно будет восстановить силы.

Затем Зим развернулся и вышел из камеры. То есть Диб был почти в этом уверен, хотя все предметы вокруг резко изменили свои очертания, и все, что он продолжал ясно и четко видеть, – это было трехмерное изображение любовницы, которое сперва «сошло» со столика, а затем, томно виляя бедрами, плавно приблизилось к его столу-кровати, принявшему свою исконную конфигурацию.

Грета заигрывающе поманила Диба пальцем, и он привстал ей навстречу и обнял, целуя шею. Нежная бархатистая кожа девушки пахла молоком с медом, а короткие волосы, словно пуховые метелки, приятно щекотали щеки. Приятный шелк простыней, покрывающих широкую кровать, возбуждал прочие тактильные рецепторы. Диб не смог вспомнить, ни как Грета здесь оказалась, ни где это «здесь» находится, ни сообразить, почему он не может отделаться от ощущения, что за ними наблюдают. Но думать о таких мелочах он не собирался. Он собирался заниматься с Гретой сексом.

На девушке был кружевной черный пеньюар и чулки в мелкую сетку, но уже через минуту ни на ней, ни на Дибе не было ничего. Он сбросил одежду с кровати, однако, принимая классическую миссионерскую позицию, успел краем глаза заметить, что она исчезла. Но Диб был в плену любовного вожделения, и все, что его в тот момент волновало – ложбинка между ногами партнерши, мягкость груди, запах, вкус кожи, стоны вожделения, возбужденно расширенные зрачки неестественно зеленых глаз, и наконец - ритмичные движения по подушке коротких волос партнерши в такт совместному движению тел.

Через некоторое время Диб почувствовал, что и без того ограниченный кроватью, девушкой и чувством похоти мир вокруг окончательно теряет свои краски, уступая место концентрированному ощущению удовольствия, усилившемуся многократно под финальные аккорды близости. Но едва он снова ощутил себя в пределах некоего пространства и времени, как партнерша манила, приветствовала продолжение банкета, и Диб не мог ей отказать. Повозившись немного с определением того, у кого более чувствительная ушная раковина и внутренняя поверхность бедер, они поменяли позу – теперь Грета была сверху. Ее полнокровные груди гипнотизировали взгляд сильнее, чем любые иркенские методы манипуляции, а тепло тела и озорная ласка заставляли сдаться на произвол ее воли. Партнерша двигалась не торопясь, и Диб, закрыв глаза, слушал собственное учащенное сердцебиение, гулко выстукивающее по барабанной перепонке аритмию, тихие вздохи. Свои? Ее? Он не был уверен даже в том, что, назови он девушку по имени, она не исчезнет, словно призрачная иллюзия – настолько Диб был бездумно безоговорочно абсолютно счастлив. Здесь и сейчас. Все остальное не имело значения...

Сколько еще поз они поменяли – Диб не помнил. Первые признаки того, что что-то идет не так, он обнаружил, когда в намерении взять девушку за запястье схватил воздух, а вместо ее аппетитных форм обнаружил над столом-кроватью пустое пространство куба. Алые шелковые простыни превратились в твердый космопластик, а желание и возможность продолжения любовных игр резко сошли на нет.

Соблазнительная Грета мелькнула еще несколько раз, но уже не в виде реальной девушки, а голографической трехмерной модели, которая удалилась от партнера в сторону стойки с провизией и постепенно исчезла, превратившись сперва в луч света, а затем исчезнув окончательно, в то время как Диба стало сильно клонить ко сну. Из последних сил борясь с сонливостью, он попытался найти свою одежду, но только еще больше вымазался в чем-то липком. Глаза закрылись сами собой, и впервые за последний месяц Диб погрузился в нормальный здоровый сон без сновидений.

Однако, проснувшись, он обнаружил, что чувство усталости вместо того, чтобы пройти усилилось многократно. Будто он всю ночь гонялся за Зимом на Меркурии...

Ну да, конечно! ЗИМ! Как он посмел?!

Диб вскочил со стола. Он был одет в привычную одежду, выстиранную и выглаженную, а от его кожи пахло легким ароматом, как после сеанса очищения. От стола-кровати тоже пахло свежестью и дезинфекцией, никаких следов сексуальной оргии ни на теле, ни где-либо в помещении не наблюдалось. Все было стерильно и девственно, даже воздух был проветрен от «ароматов» пота и мускусного запаха.

Диб подскочил ко входному люку и, забыв о возможных последствиях контактного взаимодействия, что было силы приложился кулаком к «стеклу». Не успел разозленный Диб осознать, что же он делает, как его отбросило на метр назад, чувствительно ударив о боковую панель стола, а на правой руке образовался уродливый ожог.

\- Ай-ай-ай! – рука болела так, что Дибу показалось: без телескопа вполне реально увидеть соседнюю галактику. - Вот дрянь… Выпусти меня отсюда, немедленно, слышишь?.. Зим!.. ЗИМ!..

Но никто его не слышал или не собирался слышать. Диб был очень зол, его мутило, перевязать руку было нечем. Похоже, иркенец, вдоволь налюбовавшись на подтверждение своей правоты (что Диб может и будет счастлив несмотря ни на что) и, приведя его в порядок, унизив таким образом еще раз, поспешил по своим делам на Землю, предоставив пленника на попечение Компьютера.

Когда иркенец был на месте, он всегда незамедлительно реагировал на случайные и намеренные попытки Диба причинить себе вред, а Компьютер был настроен только сторожить. Впрочем, сегодня утром Зим очень разозлился на Диба, может поэтому не собирался помогать. Понять бы за что?

Посмотрев на часы и убедившись, что не ошибается во времени (на часах была половина третьего дня) Диб, превозмогая боль в правой руке, развернул пакет с завтраком. Там находились блинчики с мясом, салат из спаржи и еще каких-то корений, приправленный бальзамическим уксусом, капучино и апельсиновое желе. Диб был настолько голоден, что не побрезговал даже желе, своим видом напомнившее ему иркенские очистительные ванны.

Едва он закончил с завтраком, как потолок куба деформировался, вниз свесился металлический щуп, убравший остатки упаковки, а столик «нырнул» под пол. Однако буквально через секунду он появился снова – на сей раз с пакетом с обедом.

Диб больше не хотел кушать, поэтому даже не развернул упаковку посмотреть, чем побалуют его на обед. Иркенец по-прежнему не подавал признаков присутствия, и Диб, немного поостыв после осознания того, как его почти буквальным образом поимели, принялся обдумывать стратегию своего дальнейшего поведения.

То, что произошло утром, с одной стороны было… гхм… приятно, но все же не вписывалось ни в какие рамки… интимности? Впрочем, иркенец, будучи социальной единицей, никогда не разделял таких простых человеческих понятий как личное пространство, деликатность, невмешательство. Он всегда делал то, что хотел и считал выгодным (возможно, согласно общественно-принятым нормам поведения его расы) и не брезговал методами. При этом он даже обошелся без зонда счастья, воздействием простого наркотического вещества элементарно указав человеку его место. А, значит, бесполезно уверять Зима в том, что Дибу противны все эти, созданные из его желаний, сны.

Зим сумеет тем или иным образом доказать обратное и снова будет прав – после того, как Диб понял, что занимался сексом с пустым пространством, он был готов прибить, утопить, выпотрошить иркенца незамедлительно, самым жестоким образом и собственными руками. Если бы Зим удосужился считать своими мудреными приборами психологическое состояние Диба после «пробуждения» от виртуального секса, у него бы появилось очередное неоспоримое доказательство того, что сосредоточие мысле-желаний Диба – это смерть иркенского завоевателя.

В любом случае, что бы там иркенец себе не думал, Диб больше не намерен потакать его играм и коррективам жизни! Должно быть, иркенец неоднократно использовал какие-то вещества, лишающие соображения и воли к спасению, поэтому Диб и ведет себя как размазня, в то время как нужно выбираться из плена!

Для начала – возобновить попытки найти изъяны в защите камеры. К сожалению, все, что Диб мог придумать запустить в стенки куба, – это свои тапки, а они теоретически ему еще могли понадобиться при побеге по ледяным железным решеткам, представляющих пол всех помещений, в которых он уже побывал. Если он все-таки находится на орбитальной станции, нужно найти помещение с телепортерами или шлюпочную палубу, откуда он сможет вернуться домой в спасательной капсуле. Конечно, целесообразнее оказаться именно в модуле со шлюпками, так как с одной стороны телепортация – быстрый и надежный способ оказаться на Земле. Но, с другой стороны, конечный пункт назначения – подземная база Зима, и кто знает, с какими ловушками ему придется там столкнуться на пути наверх.

В сотый раз осматривая камеру в поисках чудо-средства освобождения, взгляд Диба наткнулся на сверток с обедом. Он по-прежнему лежал на выездном столике, которым мигал желтым сигналом, возвещающим, что давно пора принимать пищу. Если бы там оказались железные вилка или нож! Но посылки всегда были с такой едой, которую можно было съесть руками, проглотить без помощи посторонних предметов либо использовать пластиковую ложечку. Вот и в этот раз в свертке не оказалось настоящих столовых приборов – только пластмассовый контейнер с крем-супом. Он был настолько жидким и вонял сгоревшим луком, что Диб сразу собрался было нажать кнопку отказа и уже положил контейнер обратно на столик, как вдруг у него появилась идея.

Суп слишком жидкий! В нем очень много жидкости, а, значит, воды. Если обмануть видеорегистратор неправомерных действий, заставить Зима зайти в камеру и плеснуть на него супа, затем связать и, прикрываясь иркенцем, дотащить его до ближайшей интерактивной панели и сосканировать биоподпись, то можно будет перепрограммировать Компьютер не стрелять в Диба, распечатать план помещений, и вуаля – путь домой открыт!

План казался чудесным. Загвоздок было всего две:

1) Прежде чем иркенец заходил в помещение к пленнику, все лишнее убиралось, а помещение и Диб сканировались на предмет посторонних вредоносных предметов.

2) Зим редко лично заходил в его камеру: только в тех случаях, когда Диб был прикован к столу гравитацией или находился в состоянии замутненного сознания, не способный к агрессивным действиям.

Вне всяких сомнений, если Диб не съест суп, его уберут, а если спрячет – опасную жидкость найдут сканеры и перед визитом Зима все равно уничтожат. Получается, лучший способ осуществить план – попытаться сделать это во время помывки. Но, похоже, сегодня ее ждать тоже не стоит – Зим уже почистил пленника во время отключки. Возможно, иркенец что-то начал подозревать, раз избегает выводить Диба из куба? Да и вообще, из этого помещения.

Сколько уже дней его не выводили на прогулку и в другие лаборатории? Странно. Может быть, Зим передумал устанавливать Дибу зонд счастья только потому, что для этого нужно было бы отвезти пленника в оперблок, а это по каким-то причинам иркенцу делать не хотелось.

Выходит, нужно воспользоваться такой ситуацией, когда Зим будет не настороже. Например, когда будет чувствовать триумф победы в чем бы то ни было над человеком и захочет видеть лицо поверженного врага вблизи. Если показать слабость, допустим, выказать желание пасть на колени и признать его своим рабовладельцем, вполне возможно, что воодушевленный таким заманчивым предложением иркенец забудет о безопасности и отключит гравитацию. Однажды Диб уже подобным образом обманул бдительность иркенца – под предлогом униженного рукопожатия он уколол его руку чужеродной ДНК. Как удачно Зим сегодня напомнил о том случае!

Итак. Когда же попробовать обмануть иркенца?

Когда Зим вернется, чтобы поиздеваться над утренней слабостью Диба? Или уже после сеанса сна… когда Диб, вопреки собственным эмоциональным заверениям, убьет Зима?

Диб содрогнулся от отвращения, вспомнив картинку полуобожженного-полуобмороженного полутрупа пришельца со снятой кожей. Если не удастся освободиться из плена до вечера, ему предстоит пережить еще одну ночь кошмаров, причем, если иркенец не врет, сегодня все должно для Зима печально закончиться.

Диб еще раз содрогнулся, представив себя в роли помощника патологоанатома, пакующего части тела пришельца в специальные контейнеры. Смрад от извлеченной сележелпечзенки, раздробленные кости черепа и вытянутый оттуда крошечный мозг… Все помещение в зеленой крови, ликворе, транссудатах, а вокруг - жадные к познанию, но безразличные, не склонные к гуманности пресные лица научных сотрудников, врачей-консультантов, инженеров, лаборантов, прочего обслуживающего персонала...

Диб закусил губу – еще вроде бы недавно он довольно ярко представлял себе все эти подробности и радовался, предвкушая расправу над пришельцем. Но когда на самом деле унюхал все эти отвратительные запахи, услышал звуки, увидел воочию, насколько все это мерзко и жестоко… Все-таки, то, что представляется в фантазии, порой даже кажущееся правильным и естественным, так кардинально отличается от того, когда оно осуществляется в реальности, пусть даже виртуальной!

Кстати, а отреагировал бы Зим вообще на суп? Вполне возможно, что сработал бы фактор неожиданности, а, возможно, иркенец бы просто улыбнулся, как утром, когда пот человека вызвал у него сильнейшую аллергию. Тогда пришелец даже бровью не повел (если бы, конечно, у него росли брови). Наоборот, он почему-то не брезговал ни осязанием, ни запахом, ни наблюдениями.

А что, если попробовать…

Пришедшая Дибу в голову мысль показалась такой нелепой, что он не смог сдержаться и, несмотря на сильную боль в правой руке, чуть не согнулся пополам от хохота. Диб смеялся так долго и интенсивно, что хохот вызвал слезы, испортившие его идеальную гладкую, обработанную от щетины алмазными микропилками и припудренную антисептиком кожу.

Диб поспешил как бы ненароком стереть лишнюю влагу когда понял, что иркенец, если будет пересматривать видео неадекватного поведения пленника после получения ожога второй степени, может заподозрить что-то неладное. Зим знал, что люди обычно плачут от боли и горя, а смеются от радости. Одновременно и то и другое может заинтриговать иркенца провести над человеком несколько дополнительных тестов, а сейчас смена расписания была Дибу не на руку. Поэтому стоило сделать вид, что восторженный смех у него вызвала какая-то надпись на упаковке от супа.

Иркенец дал о себе знать, как Диб и предполагал, непосредственно перед сеансом сна. К этому времени Диб уже успел умерить свою злость и обиду на утреннюю выходку иркенца, оторвать от футболки сантиметров десять нижнего края и перебинтовать покалеченную руку, раз двадцать перепродумать все варианты плана побега, поделать физические упражнения, насколько позволяли габариты камеры, отказаться от супа, съесть на ужин грибную лазанью и запить ее компотом из сухофруктов. По идее, на деле можно было бы попытаться использовать компот, но теперь вся эта идея с жидкостью не казалась Дибу столь легковыполнимой и надежной. Впрочем, он отказывался сам себе признаваться, что поиск других вариантов был вызван тем, что он уже с избытком насмотрелся на выжженную зеленую кожу в своих снах.

Диб был готов к тому, что иркенец начнет вечернее приветствие с тыканья пленника лицом в грязь: дескать, глупый человеко-Диб так настойчиво кричал о том, что несчастен и не способен в ужасных условиях плена стать счастливым. Но все оказалось именно так, как и предрекал Завоеватель Зим (элита Иркенской Империи!): Диб жалкий и ничтожный.

Однако Зим ничего такого не сказал, даже не поприветствовал. Наоборот, выглядел мрачным и озабоченным, и даже, насколько Диб мог судить с расстояния нескольких метров за ограничительным стеклом, взъерошенным.

\- Что случилось? – спросил Диб, хотя подобные вопросы не входили ни в один из разработанных им днем вариантов тактики побега.

Зим не обратил на него внимания, программируя аппаратуру, необходимую для слежки за действием, происходящем во сне пленника. Это, как и обычно, заняло всего полторы минуты. С потолка и пола на толстых кабелях выехало оборудование, а Диб почувствовал, что начинает действовать гравитация стола.

Зим не собирался к нему заходить – это означало, что возможность уже сегодня переодеться в новые брюки трещала по швам.

\- Зим! Зим! – закричал Диб и, пока еще мог, замахал руками, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание.

\- А, ну да. Твоя рука, - разочарованно цикнул иркенец. - Сейчас исправлю.

После этих слов Зима с потолка куба отделился и пополз в сторону пленника, которого уже притянуло к столу, миниатюрный щуп. Приспособление разделилось на две «руки» и занялось обработкой раны Диба: повязка была снята, а кожа смазана каким-то гелем, выделившимся из одного из «пальцев». Казалось удивительным, что иркенец не отругал пленника за очередную попытку бегства и несъеденный обед.

\- Ну… зачем ты все это делаешь? – мягко и тихо спросил Диб и, поскольку еще не был полностью обездвижен, повернув голову влево, где за защитой прозрачной стенки куба стоял иркенец и, заложив руки за спину, пристально вглядывался в процесс лечения.

Зим пожал плечами.

\- Для тебя я злобный пришелец, завоеватель с Ирка, целью которого является превращение всех землян в покорных рабов. В том числе я намереваюсь проводить над вами жуткие и кошмарные опыты.

\- Это понятно, но я хотел узнать, зачем тебе чинить меня? – Диб снова попытался «пробить» Зима на искренность. - Не логичнее ли заставить меня мучиться от последствий попыток побега и твоих экспериментов?

\- Ты еще будешь указывать, как должен вести себя иркенский Завоеватель? – неожиданно вспылил иркенец. – ТЫ, которому Зим организовал долгую радостную жизнь?

\- Но зачем?!

\- Ложь!

Диб был сбит с толку.

\- При чем здесь ложь?

\- Не при чем, но это не важно.

\- Ответь тогда на мой вопрос? – еще раз вкрадчиво попросил Диб и, поскольку иркенец хмуро молчал, немного подумав, забросил приманку. - Хотя бы ради моего научного интереса. И тогда я буду… счастлив.

\- Ты будешь счастлив, когда разделаешься со мной… Убийственных тебе снов, человеко-Диб! – почти ласковым тоном произнес иркенец в ответ, а затем демонстративно-пафосно нажал на какую-то невидимую со стороны Диба кнопку.

\- Нет, Зим, не делай этого! – оказалось, что иркенец снова перекрутил слова пленника по своему усмотрению, и Дибу не оставалось ничего иного, как попытаться спровоцировать Зима иным способом, а именно - правдой. - Я признаю, что заблуждался, утверждая, что не способен познать удовлетворения, когда несчастлив, но оно было вызвано искусственным образом, без согласия с моей на то волей… А сны… Они просто ужасны, даже не идут ни в какое сравнение с кошмарами, случившимися когда-то на Хэллоуин. Помнишь наши приключения? Мне не нравятся такие сны, я не хочу принимать участия в твоем расчленении, и официально признаю, что, раньше, неоднократно фантазируя об этом, был неправ!

Возобновившееся было шевеление кабелей и настройка устройств для погружения Диба в сон и дальнейшего считывания информации на мгновение вновь прекратилась. Во внезапно образовавшейся тишине куба Диб слышал только свое взволнованное сбитое дыхание и еще какой-то звук извне, будто кто-то царапал ногтем по стеклянной поверхности камеры. Но недолго.

\- Я не могу ничего изменить.

Эта была последняя реплика иркенца, которую Диб услышал, прежде чем створки «томографа» закрылись и знакомые по ощущениям небольшие круглые штуковины с присосками облепили голову Диба.

\- Нет, нет, остановись, я НЕ хочу этого, не смотря ни на что. Не заставляй меня убивать тебя! Это неправда, что мне приятно это делать, и ты это знаешь! ЗНАЕШЬ же! – Диб продолжал бесполезно сопротивляться действию гравитации, но его голова уже была зафиксирована в нужном положении, а юркие нанозонды, легко и безболезненно преодолев барьер черепной коробки, проникли в определенные области мозга.

И тогда продолжился сон.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

Мелодия будильника звучала просто зубодробильно, словно молот бьет по наковальне, хотя Диб недавно поменял рингтон главной темы фильма «Терминатор» на Би Джиз «Оставаться в живых».

Диб вскинул рукой в намерении выключить назойливый раздражитель, но пустая бутылка из-под виски, свалившись с кровати, с не менее пронзительным звуком покатилась по полу. Диб громко зевнул, ощущая одновременно горечь во рту и на душе. Рядом зашевелилась простыня и из-под нее вынырнула распатланная голова Греты. Инфернальные синяки из-за неумытого макияжа подчеркивали ее отеки под глазами, да и в целом она выглядела какой-то… потрепанной, и Диб подумал что, должно быть, смотрится не лучше (если не гораздо хуже). Вторая бутылка покатилась по полу, когда он попытался встать с кровати. Голова раскалывалась, события этого дня вспоминались с трудом, и все, что он хотел сейчас сделать – выпить два, а может, и три литра воды. И побыстрее!

Помпа находилась у входа на балкон и, наполнив водой пустую бутылку и прихватив пачку сигарет, Диб отправился «проветриться», уж слишком тошнотворно спертым казался ему воздух в комнате. Конечно, снаружи оказалось не намного лучше, но Диб предпочитал убеждать себя в обратном. А еще он не хотел разговаривать с любовницей, то есть пока был не в состоянии.

Минут десять Диб «втыкал» на обшарпанный минимаркет и бензоколонку – все самое примечательное, что было видно с балкона, - выкуривая сигарету за сигаретой. После пятой он едва успел добежать до туалета, чтобы распрощаться с только что выпитой водой и непереваренными остатками дневного пиршества. Легче, впрочем, не стало, а солнце уже зашло за горизонт. В лабораторном комплексе он должен появиться трезвым как стеклышко, да и доехать туда как-нибудь надо, а, значит, придется пройти процедуру диализа, на которую оставалось чуть больше двух часов.

Диб постарался, как мог, аккуратно разбудить Грету. Все равно ей пора уходить чтобы успеть привести себя в порядок - по вечерам она работала в баре. Любовница не сопротивлялась, с помощью Диба поднялась с кровати и все так же молча, накинув халат на голое тело, зигзагами добралась до двери и вышла. Ее нижнее белье оставалось где-то в кровати Диба, но его это не волновало – у Греты был запасной ключ, когда захочет – заберет.

Конечно, неплохо было бы поменять постель сейчас, но такие простые телодвижения сейчас казались Дибу высокоинтеллектуальной работой. Пришлось изрядно напрячься, чтобы вновь прилечь на грязные простыни и включить прибор для портативного гемодиализа, одну из очередных медицинских технологических новинок, разработанных «Империей Мембранера». Диб привез сюда устройство после последней поездки в Нью-Йорк - с подачи соседа с третьего этажа, семилетний сенбернар которого страдал от почечной недостаточности. В итоге не только собака, но все местные алкоголики и по необходимости сам Диб принимали сеансы очищающей терапии.

В данном случае речь шла действительно именно о необходимости, так как будь на то воля Диба, он бы завеялся в бар опохмелиться несколькими литрами пива и позволил бы себе ни о чем не думать, ни о прошлом, ни о будущем.

Может, действительно, не поехать на работу?.. Но тогда спустя какое-то время приедут за ним, и вряд ли Газ с мужем дождутся подарков ко Дню благодарения. Явиться нужно в любом случае, может, написать рапорт, что не в состоянии работать по состоянию здоровья, а там, глядишь, и отпустят лечиться… в ведомственную психбольницу со строгим режимом. Обколют чем-то таким, что родного отца не узнаешь, где уж там вспоминать о каких-то экспериментах над пришельцем.

Такой вариант бросить службу выглядел бы совсем безрадостным, если только не возможность потери памяти о Зиме и всем, с ним связанным. Пропади пропадом пришелец с Ирка! Почему он, даже будучи пойманным, продолжает портить Дибу жизнь?

Очищение крови быстро давало о себе знать, и в мысли Диба постепенно возвращалась утраченная упорядоченность. Но с каждой минутой они становились все мрачнее.

Может, позвонить отцу и попросить «надавить» на тех, кто в праве решать судьбу инопланетянина? Возможно, если бы он в самом начале больше подсуетился - тогда, когда в дело пришельца было посвящено ограниченное количество людей и пока Зима не передали в соответствующий отдел ФБР, - то все сложилось иначе? Диб попытался бы упросить отца каким-то образом аргументировать перевод Зима в Научно-исследовательский институт имени проф. Мембранера, а затем сфабриковал бы доказательства, что инопланетное происхождение молодого человека с редкой болезнью кожи и слизистых оболочек - фикция. Но вместо этого при первом же разговоре с отцом на эту тему Диб настоял на том, что хочет участвовать в процедуре вскрытия пришельца. Ну и вот, хотел – получил.

Диб в эмоциональном порыве стукнул кулаком по кровати, так, что игла выскочила из вены, и пришлось повторить автозапуск. К сожалению, переиграть события прошлого он не мог…

После диализа неплохо было бы хотя бы полчасика полежать, но Диб психологически больше не мог сидеть на месте. До лабораторного комплекса он добрался и вовсе за рекордное время – ровно два часа.

Однако еще до первого блокпоста он почувствовал неладное, обогнав на трассе несколько машин с правительственными номерами, в то время как не заметил ни одной, двигавшейся в обратном направлении. На блокпостах его проверили тщательнее, чем когда-либо, и велели поставить машину не на обычное место, а аж на третий этаж паркинга. Заезжая туда, Диб заметил, что заняты почти все места на первом и втором этажах, но в нем все еще теплилась надежда, что прецедент вызван каким-нибудь другим проектом, не связанным с иркенцем, благо, комплекс был огромным, и чем занимались в трех четвертях его помещений, он не имел понятия. Однако едва Диб прошел сканеры у входа в главный корпус, к нему подскочил его взволнованный помощник - инженер Бриггс, протягивая планшет.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Мембранер! Как хорошо, что вы сегодня приехали пораньше! Мне поручили с вами связаться, чтобы предупредить приехать не позже десяти, но ни ваш телефон, ни позывное устройство не отвечали. Правда, я немного забегался и МакМайру так и не успел это доложить, сегодня все очень заняты…

\- И, похоже, не ответят, - произнес Диб в полголоса, вспомнив о том, что коммуникатор в виде сережки отцепился во время вчерашнего выброса подушки безопасности и забыл его найти. Надо сделать это как можно скорее! Что касается телефона, похоже, остался в баре... И когда это он превратился в рассеянного алкоголика?

\- А… Что вы имеете в виду?

\- Я про устройства. А вообще нет, ничего. Разговариваю сам с собой, у меня иногда бывает.

\- А, ясно… В общем, вы сегодня вместе с Бетти Траут из первой смены ассистируете профессорам Гронт и Мюллер. Вам выдали новый рабочий костюм, он ждет вас в кабинете. Форма многослойная, если запачкаетесь, можно быстро сбросить верхний слой, не тратя время на выход из бокса. Перчатки тоже многослойные.

\- Ладно, - кивнул Диб.

\- Сегодняшняя видеозапись пойдет главной в архивы, будут присутствовать высшие военные чины правительства, - продолжал вводить в курс дела Бриггс. - Да уж, большая честь вам выдалась, вскрытие высокоразвитых организмов раз в несколько десятилетий случается, а тут еще и гуманоид с дополнительным симбиотическим интеллектом попался. Та штуковина достанется бригаде техников, а вам все же все самое интересное – кишки доставать. Интересно, есть ли у этого космита сердце? Ну, скоро узнаем…

\- Так, все, все, я понял, - поспешил прервать воодушевленный комментарий помощника Диб. – Значит уже сегодня… Спасибо.

\- Пускай вам сопутствует удача, мистер Мембранер!

Инженер поспешил к лифту, а Диб – назад в гараж. Если начальство его уже вызывало по внутренней связи, проблем не оберешься. Тем более, что, как сказал Бриггс и гласит расписание, сегодня ожидается вскрытие пришельца, и Дибу уготована почетная роль подавать хирургам нужные инструменты и фиксировать процессы с помощью всевозможных приборов регистрации.

Диб успел вовремя – через несколько минут, после того, как он нашел свое мини-устройство коммуникации, завалившееся под переднее сиденье, все тот же Бриггс сообщил, что принимающим участие в «процедуре» следует явиться в зал для собраний номер пять на минус первом этаже, где им проведут инструкцию.

Диб был готов поспорить, что речь не будет идти о правилах техники безопасности проведения работ с потенциально опасными неземными объектами или биоэтике, а о том, как следует себя вести с первыми должностными лицами страны, что следует говорить в тех или иных случаях, как улыбаться на камеру, соблюдать этикет во время фуршета и прочую ерунду, не имеющую никакого отношения к убийству представителя внеземного разума.

В итоге так и оказалось – дама с высокой прической в строгом сером юбочном костюме, неопределенного возраста и неопределенной незапоминающейся внешности (которые обычно и занимают ответственные должности в правительстве), сухо и ясно изложила свод правил этики при общении с Президентом. Диб ошибся лишь в том, что на собрании присутствовали не только непосредственные исполнители, но и еще около пятидесяти других сотрудников комплекса, все в соответствующей униформе с эмблемами организации. Кого-то из них Диб знал лично, кого-то увидел впервые. Он сделал вывод, что помимо важных гостей на «процедуру» пригласили всех передовых специалистов страны по исследованию инопланетных биообъектов. Большинство светил паранауки работало здесь, в комплексе, и проходило инструктаж в этой аудитории, а остальных приглашенных разместили в соседних. Когда Диб выходил из конференц-зала, заметил, что из соседних аудиторий выходят солидного вида леди и джентльмены с бейджиками визитеров и толстыми папками в руках. Очевидно, там содержались материалы по делу пришельца.

Дибу велели взять все необходимое согласно перечню и ждать дальнейших распоряжений в комнате для персонала на том же этаже, где находился бокс с пришельцем.

Ожидание казалось просто невыносимым. Рядом с ним в креслах для ожидания спокойно и непринужденно разговаривали на темы перспективных направлений паранормальных исследований два важных по виду пожилых доктора, а девушка из первой смены спокойно делала отметки в своем расписании и не выражала ни малейшего желания общаться с Дибом. У них возникла взаимная антипатия еще с тех пор, как однажды в столовой после одного из общих собраний у Диба завязалась с ней дискуссия на тему снежного человека, которая закончилась презрительным расхождением в разные стороны. Диб категорически отказывался признать, что структура черепа этого существа дает основания отнести его к неизвестной побочной ветке эволюции отряда приматов, в то время как он считал строение скелета более близким к хомо хабилис. В любом случае, вопреки разногласиям, сегодня Дибу предстояло работать именно с ней. Той, которая уже провела над Зимом большую часть травматических опытов.

В медицинском костюме, изготовленном из специальных терморегулирующих материалов, Диб чувствовал себя комфортно, но, поскольку сильно нервничал, вспотел. К счастью, перчаток он пока не надевал – это можно было сделать непосредственно перед входом в бокс. Был бы у Диба сейчас телефон, способный принимать сигналы на такой глубине, он бы позвонил Газ.

Чем она сейчас занимается? Рисует иллюстрации к следующей книге или готовит мужу ужин? А быть может, у него был выходной после дежурства и они возвращаются из кино? Бетти внешне немного похожа на Газ – брюнетка, то же каре и тяжелый взгляд. Но с Бетти невозможно поговорить о том, о чем бы Диб сейчас хотел поговорить с сестрой. Неверное, Газ бы сильно озадачило то, что именно брат хотел бы ей рассказать. Вполне вероятно, она бы вменила Дибу в вину все, что с ним происходит. «В первую очередь ты виноват! Следовало много раньше понять, к чему все это приведет» - сказала бы она и оказалась абсолютно права.

Но он же просто хотел, чтобы Зим наконец оставил Землю и ее население в покое! Полноценно наказать пришельца за все его злые помыслы, опыты над людьми, в том числе – над ним самим. За превосходство технологий, подлости, вранье. Если бы Диб…

В это время голос МакМайра в сережке-коммуникаторе приказал ему приготовиться и пройти вместе с остальными в стерилизационную. Там они надели защитные маски на лицо, перчатки и бахилы, прошли внешнюю обработку одежды и направились в бокс. Двигаясь по коридору с прозрачными стенами, Диб, как и ожидал, увидел, что все смотровые места в атриуме – сидячие и стоячие – заняты. Как в «партере», так и на ярусах, где размещались дополнительные технические помещения. Диб привык к тому, что из бокса мог видеть несколько наблюдателей на посту, охранников у сканеров и где-нибудь у серверов человека из технического персонала или лаборанта, утилизирующего или стерилизующего инструменты, отработанный материал и прочее. Но не столько людей.

Этой ночью в атриуме был не просто аншлаг – яблоку некуда было упасть, причем едва не большее количество людей составляла вооруженная охрана с нашивками спецподразделения ФБР. Правительственный ВИП-сектор был специально огорожен на помосте чуть поодаль, по ту сторону от левой боковой стены бокса. Возможно, исходя из правил техники безопасности. Вдруг инопланетянин - полуживой, связанный по рукам и ногам в боксе, который невозможно открыть без считывания биоподписи; этот самый пришелец, находящийся под прицелом десятка снайперов со второго яруса, - вместо того, чтобы попытаться сбежать, нападет на Президента и его замов?

Инструменты подготовили заранее и оставили в предбаннике. Лишнее никогда не оставляли в самом боксе, лишь самое необходимое оборудование, доступ к которому был исключительно дистанционный. А вдруг пришелец владеет телекинезом и способен из обычного скальпеля или шланга эндоскопа сделать оружие массового поражения?

Боковым зрением Диб отметил, что количество камер видеонаблюдения увеличилось как минимум в два раза, а свободное пространство вокруг – уменьшилось. Когда открылись двери, ведущие в бокс, он даже не сразу различил Зима, будто спрятанного за кучей прицепленных к нему кабелей, проводов. В первую очередь он услышал громкие аплодисменты в честь Президента – очевидно, тот уже закончил напутственную речь, затем микрофон передали координатору проекта по исследованию инопланетного организма №354604БС.

Генерал Кирби, пользуясь проектором, демонстрировал на установленном у входа в атриум большом экране нужные изображения и видео, зачитывая с планшета стандартную информацию: предварительные данные и краткий отчет по проведенным исследованиям. Но Диб не воспринимал его речь – все его внимание было приковано к иркенцу.

Кожа Зима частично восстановилась – в местах глубоких повреждений наросли внутренние слои, а там, где глубина травматизации была незначительной, цвет и структура кожи выглядели почти естественно, правда, поверхность казалась не глянцевой, а немного шершавой. Подробности Диб смог рассмотреть, когда приблизился к операционному столу.

Он и Бетти должны были стоять в ногах пришельца и ассистировать профессорам, которые разместились по обе стороны стола. Ставшие лишними несколько приборов, функциональное предназначение которых Диб не успел определить, по команде техников, находящихся за стеклом по ту сторону бокса, трансформировались в более компактную структуру и интегрировались в элементы пола и потолка. Несколько кабелей так и осталось тянуться к частям тела Зима – культи плеча левой руки, у которой отсутствовало предплечье и кисть, и правой пустой глазнице. Еще несколько зондов уходило во внутренние органы и голову, на которой отсутствовала одна антенна. Около двадцати проводов были подсоединены к паку с одной стороны и роутерной установке с другой, передающей сигналы на сервера техников.

К увиденному зрелищу Диб был явно не готов, хотя раньше в подростковых фантазиях неоднократно это представлял, и даже что-то подобное ему снилось. Он был просто шокирован, и только со второго раза до Диба дошло указание профессора Мюллера настроить лазерный скальпель на глубину проникновения три сантиметра. Согласно указаниям, полученным на лекции, Диб должен был заниматься сугубо своей работой, но он, проверяя насадку прибора, еще раз окинул взглядом аудиторию.

Вопреки его предположению, зрители не вытягивал шеи вперед, не всматривались жадным взглядом в происходящее в боксе, будто требуя хлеба и зрелищ. Наоборот – создавалось впечатление, что все эти люди – мужчины и женщины, обезличенные серыми в елочку костюмами и белыми халатами - смотрят процедуры по вскрытию пришельцев каждый день, как реалити-шоу, и им это скучно и неинтересно. Кто-то с кем-то перешептывался, кто-то откровенно зевал, поглядывая на часы, ведь время было позднее. Секретари с недовольным видом записывали на бумажных блокнотах то, что им надиктовывали руководители (здесь не разрешалось пользоваться электронными устройствами), а сотрудники комплекса, которых разместили в отдельном секторе, судя по веселым оживленным лицам, травили анекдоты или делали ставки, сколько еще пришельцу осталось жить. Диб знал, что почти все сотрудники, как и Бриггс, были склонны к черному юмору. Они относились к объектам исследований как к бездушным тварям.

И все же иркенец был еще жив. По крайней мере, технически – судя по показателям жизнеспособности и перемигиванию диодов пака. Но фактически, пришелец находился в состоянии болевого шока и пак отключил его сознание – это сообщил ведущий научный сотрудник проекта, которому передали слово, чтобы описать для всех настоящее состояние объекта 354604БС.

Впрочем, и без этих пояснений Диб за минуту определил насколько все плачевно. Пак сигналил о перегрузке болевых центров, которые мог заблокировать единственным способом – ввести иркенца в состояние условного анабиоза. До восстановления необходимого уровня функциональности организма или улучшения внешних условий. Увы, на последнее надеяться не приходилось: профессор Мюллер, при помощи Диба, зафиксировавшего роторасширителем открытой нижнюю челюсть иркенца, отрезал кончик поперечно-полосатого языка, который еще некоторое время демонстрировался зрителям крупным планом на большом мониторе, а затем был отправлен в специальный сберегающий контейнер для дальнейших исследований. Профессор Гронт в это время просверлил инструментом для дренирования сантиметровое в диаметре отверстие во фронтальной зоне левой голени, демонстрируя на видеокамеры наличие у иркенца костей.

Диб, наблюдая, ассистируя, документируя, старался выполнять все, что от него требовалось, механически, отстраненно. Следовало не заводиться, смириться с неизбежным. Но, как он не старался, совладать с нервами не удавалось. Скорей наоборот – чувство гадливости только усилилось.

Зачем вся эта показуха нужна? Тот же язык можно было бы извлечь уже из патматериала, для чего издеваться над еще живым существом? Неужели они действительно не собираются проводить гуманную эвтаназию?

Исходя из плана экспериментов, Диб решил, что иркенца перед вскрытием все же сперва убьют. Неужели, убедившись, что пришелец не собирается сопротивляться или кричать, великие ученые умы планеты решили, что, разрезая по живому, они получат более ценные сведения?!

Приборы регистрировали изменения функционирования отдельных органов и всего организма в целом, проводились регулярные заборы крови, подсчеты и прогнозы системы «Автодоктор», в то время как сидящие в зале, похоже, ждали, когда объявят перерыв, чтобы перекусить на обещанном фуршете, раз уж ночь ожидается бессонной. Диб удивлялся, почему их, хотя бы даже ВИП-гостей, не тошнит от вида заляпанного иркенской кровью бокса? Ее давление было выше человеческого, и при повреждении сосудов кровь иркенца почти всегда брызгала в разные стороны, а не вытекала из ранки (однако при этом сворачивалась быстрей человеческой).

Для следующего эксперимента профессорам понадобился свободный доступ к туловищу, поэтому ограничители движений были в нескольких местах ослаблены и Диба попросили отвести в сторону правую верхнюю конечность пришельца, зафиксировать ее на «рукаве» стола и следить, чтобы она не дергалась во время манипуляций – ученые собирались вмонтировать еще несколько зондов.

Диб в очередной раз подумал: как здорово, что на него надета протекторная маска, позволяющая скрывать не только взгляд, но и выступившие слезы, затмевающие этот взгляд, когда он взял иркенца за руку и крепко ее пожал. Для остальных это, должно быть, выглядело как захват конечности перед фиксацией и проверка рефлексов. Ничего особенного - для всех, кроме Диба.

Раньше он жал Зиму руку всего дважды. Первый раз – чтобы передать инфекцию, второй раз – тоже вынужденно, в кооперированном противостоянии против Кифа. Диб хорошо помнил то пожатие – сперва вялое прикосновение, выражающее отчаянное нежелание, противоречия, брезгливость, но затем переросшее в очень крепкое, словно они пытались выдавить все жизненные соки друг из друга. Теперь же рука Зима напоминала аморфную субстанцию, словно лишенную костей и осознанного управления. Создавалось впечатление, что она и ее хозяин никогда не способны были руководить полетами космокатера, вызывать к жизни генетически модифицированных монстров, проводить опыты над людьми, управлять сложнейшими механизмами, прикасаться к чему-либо…

Очередные брызги зеленой крови из ненароком пробитой венки ляпнули Дибу на манжет, стекая на руку иркенца. По предписанию, он должен был сбросить контаминированный слой одежды, но для этого нужно было бы отвлечься от порученных ему обязанностей. Оба профессора активно копошились во вскрытой брюшной полости, не стоило их беспокоить.

Диб отвел взгляд на ближайший монитор с основными показателями жизнедеятельности иркенца – общая диаграмма интерпретации данных свидетельствовала о том, что состояние иркенца тяжелое, но не критическое. Пожалуй, Зим сможет прожить даже сутки с вытянутыми наружу всеми внутренними органами. Хорошо, что он ничего не чувствует… или все же чувствует?

Диб вспомнил последний сознательный взгляд пришельца – когда Диб был вынужден покинуть помещение вследствие недомогания, вызванного неспособностью продолжать свою работу. В том взгляде иркенца была просьба…

Но что можно сделать?

Забрать у профессора Мюллера лазерный нож и отсечь Зиму голову? Но нож можно легко и быстро отключить дистанционно, а перепилить голову будет непростой задачей: сочленения позвонков иркенцев, в отличие от человеческих, очень упругие, а перерезать все кровеносные сосуды не достаточно. Чтобы перерезать Зиму горло нужно будет потратить несколько минут, а столько времени у Диба, разумеется, не будет. Его быстро схватят, и, наложив Зиму жгуты, спокойно продолжат издевательства. Нет, нужно что-то радикальное, что-то, что убьет пришельца как можно быстрей и наверняка.

Диб снова осмотрел иркенца с головы до пят. Похоже, часть мозга ему высверлили, но он и без мозга жить может, главное, чтобы работал… Ну да, пак!

В здоровом состоянии иркенского организма при отключении пака Зим мог прожить около десяти минут. Сейчас организм иркенца был сильно поврежден, речь шла о множественных травмах, несовместимых с жизнью без пака, поэтому следовало выиграть хотя бы минуту времени. Те, кто находились в боксе, хорошо разбирались в ксеноанатомии и физиологии, но они вряд ли поймут, как быстро восстановить контактоспособность разъемов, если Диб заблокирует пак… Чем? Да хотя бы гелем, используемым для ультразвуковой диагностики. Бетти проворная, но и она вряд ли с ходу сообразит, она не техник, и если что, Диб сможет удержать какое-то время. Вопрос в том, сколько времени техникам потребуется добраться до бокса …

В этот самый момент рука иркенца, которую Диб так и не отпустил, несколько раз конвульсивно сжалась. Диб решил, что, скорее всего, это произошло непроизвольно, может быть, профессора задели нерв, управляющий движениями рук, существование которого Зим когда-то активно пытался доказать своему оппоненту. Однако именно это стало для Диба сигналом прекратить раздумья и начать действовать.

Будто приветствуя его решимость, аудитория в зале разразилась хохотом – Бетти спрятала в банку небольшой фрагмент сележелпечзенки, желтого цвета, напоминающий по форме чашку с ручкой, и по этому поводу новый комментатор из зала отпустил колкость, чтобы повеселить заскучавших зрителей.

Ему бы Оскаров вручать!

Борясь с очередным приступом тошноты и желанием набить морду всем подряд, Диб с трудом переключился на свою текущую задачу.

Чтобы отключить пак, следует залезть под стол и одновременно нажать на две кнопки, равноудаленные от центра сферы пака, спрятанные в потайных гнездах за обшивкой внешней периферической рамки на расстоянии около 40 градусов друг от друга. К счастью, Диб хорошо помнил, где они находятся, выиграть бы несколько секунд, чтобы ему не помешали одновременно открыть клапаны и нажать. Чтобы залезть под стол, нужно сделать вид, что что-то потерял. Но по технике безопасности он не имеет права подбирать с пола всякую ерунду вроде шприцов, насадок для оборудования, мазей. А если?.. Решено!

Диб еще не закрепил руку Зима фиксатором и при следующей сильной конвульсии «помог» ей свалиться с подлокотника. При этом рука потянула за собой провода прицепленных к ней регистраторов, несколько их них, в том числе кардиодатчик и один из регистраторов импульсов пака, электрод которого был впунктирован в спинной мозг, отсоединились, а портативный тонометр и вовсе упал на пол и, отскочив от обуви Диба, закатился под стол. Выполняя приказ МакМайра из коммуникатора, Диб полез под стол на корточках, заслоняя головой и поднятыми вверх плечами одну из камер наблюдения, вмонтированную в сам стол, передающую картинку от пака. Главный режиссер трансляции до сих пор не показывал зрителям видео камер, нацеленных на пак – под столом не происходило ничего примечательного, в отличие от оперативных вмешательств на столе. Конечно, лишние телодвижения Диба все равно были замечены, но пока наблюдатель из контрольного пункта сообщал начальнику смены, что ему что-то показалось подозрительным, а тот подходил в смотровую и разбирал записанные кадры, Диб начал вести про себя внутренний отсчет.

10 секунд – он медленно вылезает из-под стола, показывает профессорам о'кей и кладет тонометр в бюкс для последующей газовой стерилизации.

20 секунд – он возвращается к руке иркенца, свесившейся со стола, кладет ее на место, но вместо того, чтобы вновь подключить датчики, занимается ее фиксацией.

35 секунд – Бетти освободили от ее обязанностей. Она подходит к нему помочь, но Диб отстраняет девушку, чтобы не мешала.

40 секунд – она обеспокоена графиками на мониторах, не понимает в чем дело, сообщает об этом профессорам. Воет сирена. Аудитория повскакивала со своих мест, кто-то побежал к коридору, ведущему в бокс, но не знает кодов доступа, а Президента выводят из зала через запасной вход.

45 секунд – у снайперов теперь две цели, к боксу бегут охранники и двое техников, переодетые в спецодежду, на одном из них, которого Диб видит впервые, она застегнута неправильно. Начальник смены что-то громко шепчет в свой наушник и через оградительное стекло подает Дибу сигналы выйти вон, так как подчиненный больше не реагирует на приказы.

50 секунд – охранники потеряли несколько секунд в стерилизационной и на биосканерах, но они все же врываются в бокс и, заломив Дибу руки, быстро вытаскивают в предбанник. Его защитная маска падает и откатывается по полу в сторону. Прежде чем Диба уложат на землю, он успевает заметить на мониторах состояние пришельца как критическое, обоих профессоров, пытающихся наскоро зашить иркенцу раны, колющих ему какие-то вещества, и в самый последний момент – «нырнувших» под стол техников. Дибу кажется, что все это он уже когда-то видел…

55 секунд - Диба бьют прикладом по голове, и все крики, сигнализация, посторонние громкие шумы и яркий прожекторный свет с потолка, а главное - белый кафель с растекающейся красной кровью и шкарлупой от ореха под его головой сливаются в одно тихое умиротворяющее НИЧТО.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6**

Постепенно в мир снова врываются образы и звуки, но их сложно воспринимать. Диб знает, что плачет навзрыд, но не может понять причину истерики. Он слышит только бешеный аритмический стук собственного сердца, но все еще не может сообразить, где находится. Почему так темно, а затем – становится резко светло? Непонятно - все предметы искажены преломлением света из-за слез. Постепенно вырисовывается что-то знакомое – два больших малиновых пятна почти рядом. Диб хочет протянуть навстречу руки, но его сильно тошнит, затем еще одна попытка встать заканчивается неудачей. Перевернувшись на бок, он почти сваливается с поверхности, на которой лежит, и наконец избавляется от непереваренных остатков пищи и желчи. Кто-то вытирает ему подбородок чем-то мягким, подхватывает за талию и помогает сесть. Что-то механическое крутится и вертится вокруг, и больше не нужно беспокоиться о том, что Диб заляпал чью-то обувь – высокие черные сапоги. Ему протягивают воду, и Диб жадно поглощает содержимое термоса с знакомой эмблемой Одноглазого Иркенца, разглядывая капельницу с другой жидкостью, медленно, капля за каплей попадающей в его вены и помогающей быстро придти в себя…

\- Мне не нравится состояние твоих вен. У тебя, похоже, склонность к гипертонии, - иркенец хмурился, держа у локтевого сгиба правой руки Диба какой-то датчик. - Впрочем, это не удивительно, учитывая твой от рождения гиперактивный интерес к делам, в которые разумно заботящемуся о своей жизни землянину не следует совать свою большую голову.

\- Зз.. Зим? – Дибу все еще казалось, что он видит приведение, и на всякий случай он свободной рукой провел несколько раз перед глазами, будто смахивая пелену ирреального наваждения.

\- Да, да, кто еще? – иркенец, казалось, искренне удивился и отошел на шаг в сторону. – Выбиваемся из графика, пора возвращаться в реальность, сон закончен.

Какой еще график? Ах, да, следующие по расписанию - биопсия костного мозга и трепанация черепа, вот только Диб отключил пак и испортил зрителям вечер... СТОП! Пора просыпаться?

Диб протянул руку в сторону Зима, нащупывая основание левой антенны, спустился ниже по щеке – кожа (как и положено) прохладнее человеческой, никаких следов снятия скальпа, ожогов, прочих ран. Два блестящих фасеточных глаза, улыбка-зиппер. Все конечности на месте, облаченные в униформу завоевателя. Все настоящее, такое, как и должно быть.

Ну разумеется!

\- Ах ты гадина! Хренов космический мусор! – в следующую секунду рука Диба сжала шею мучителя. - Дерьмо юродивое! Как ты посмел! Зачем, скотина, заставил сделать ЭТО?!

\- Гхр… - иркенец, должно быть, пытался что-то отвечать, но железный захват шеи уже обоими руками Диба не очень способствовал общению. – Псти мня!

\- Чего? – злобно прорычал Диб.

\- Пусти гврю! Псти!

Выброс адреналина, спровоцированный горечью осознания того, как его, фигурально говоря, поимели, помог Дибу не только устоять от брыкания ног иркенца, но и заблокировать выход киберконечностей, прижав пак под правильным углом к столу. Через мгновение кожа Зима начала понемногу светлеть – в его голову ограничилось поступление зеленоглобина, несущего в мозг правильное соотношение газов, необходимых для дыхания пришельца, переработанных паком из воздуха.

\- …с…и жжже! – Зим все еще пытался сипеть что-то маловразумительное.

Диб вдруг засомневался, что делать дальше. Картина иркенца, распростертого на столе перед ним здесь и сейчас, постоянно норовила превратиться в картину поверженного истерзанного Зима из лабораторного комплекса снов. Диб, казалось, буквально минуту назад видел пустую глазницу, заляпанное зеленой кровью и прочими выделениями раскуроченное тело, над которым все никак не собирались прекратить издеваться. И тогда он импульсивным решением положил этому конец – в ущерб карьере, будущему, собственной судьбе... А сейчас собирается удушить иркенца за то, что тот показал ему мерзкий кошмар. Дибу начало казаться, что он сходит с ума, не в состоянии разделить сон и реальность, слившиеся для него сейчас в одно целое.

Он забрал одну руку с шеи иркенца и, продолжая его удерживать другой рукой, блокируя движения ног коленями, схватил висящий над столом планшет, которым иркенец чуть раньше пользовался для вызова дополнительных инструментов и аппаратуры.

Пробежав пальцами по сенсорным оконкам меню, Диб с радостью осознал, что с помощью этого устройства может снять с охраны Компьютера свою идентификацию и перепрограммировать гравитацию стола. Диб приложил планшет боковой стороной к Зиму – миниатюрный пробозаборник считал генетический код с кожи пришельца, подтвердив новые параметры, уже через несколько секунд Дибу больше не пришлось удерживать иркенца силой – за него это делал стол.

Диб отошел на шаг в сторону, любуясь на поверженного, но, в отличие от образа из кошмарного видения, пережитого всего несколько минут назад, невредимого иркенца. Тот уже успел отдышаться и хитро прищурился.

\- Что это ты задумал, а, Диб? Решил воплотить сны в реальность?

Едва приостывшее чувство гнева вспыхнуло в Дибе с новой силой.

\- Ты… ты… у меня словарного запаса брани не хватает, чтобы выразить, насколько я презираю тебя и все твои поступки. Как ты узнал заранее, что именно я тебя убью? Ты ведь не мог это знать! Ты прекрасно видел и понимал, НАСКОЛЬКО мне гадко происходящее – мне во сне и мне наяву. Так зачем ты все это упорно показывал? Поиздеваться хотел? Унизить круче, чем сегодня утром? В очередной раз доказать, что я неправ?

\- Ты всегда желал Зиму гибели, вот все и произошло, - согласно твоим мечтаниям. Не нужно космокалькулятора, чтобы просчитать единственный вариант развития событий. А хочешь досмотреть сон до конца? Но тогда тебе придется меня отпустить, – язвительно улыбнулся Зим.

\- Отпустить? Ха! Разбежался! – наглость иркенца просто поражала своей псевдоискренней невинностью, и Диб не мог не фыркнуть. – Ты хочешь мне показать, как мои останки соскребают с кафеля и мы вдвоем возносимся на небеса?

\- Ты почти угадал, - удивился иркенец. - Только не вдвоем, а втроем с…

\- А сейчас мы на твоей орбитальной станции? – перебил его Диб, больше не желая ничего слушать о реальности во сне, которой на самом деле не существовало.

\- И ты снова угадал, человеко-Диб! Наверное, радуешься, что я не перепалил твои мозги?

\- Как из этого помещения выбраться на шлюпочную палубу?

Ясная улыбка Зима вдруг погасла, и он озабоченно нахмурился.

\- Я бы не советовал тебе этого делать. Оставайся здесь.

\- Почему? – удивился Диб. В предложении Зима должен был крыться подвох, однако голос иркенца не впервые за сегодня и не впервые за все время пленения Диба прозвучал на удивление серьезно и… заботливо?

\- Потому что эта секция заварена, здесь безопасно, а по остальным помещениям гуляют… мозгожерки!

\- Мозговой Паразит? – Диб смутно помнил уродливое чудовище.

Зим попытался повертеть головой, но Диб включил режим полного удерживания, поэтому ничего у иркенца не получилось.

\- Нет, мозгожерки! Зим не только на человеко-Дибе проводит эксперименты! Но они… как оказалось, когда вырастают, жрут все подряд, включая тонкие стенки своих камер, и разбегаются.

\- Почему же их до сих пор не уничтожил Компьютер? – удивился Диб.

\- Он не может распознать их биоподпись, - разъяснил Зим. - Они были новым тайным оружием против Земли! Так было задумано!

Диб с досады сплюнул в сторону.

\- Какой же ты все-таки глупый. Вырос, но не поумнел… Ладно, возьму твой планшет, там есть карта, запрограммирую его отслеживать движения в пределах моих перемещений. И возьму бластер из тумбы у желтого куба, я видел, что ты там прячешь запасное оружие... Оставайся разбираться в своих собственных снах и не смей, слышишь, не смей больше меня трогать, понял? Не то все, что ты лицезрел в моих дурацких снах, сбудется. Ясно?

\- Ясно, ясно! Ты и я, Диб… Наша совместная проблема, последняя проблема - как оставаться в живых, не так ли?

Зим болтал какую-то ерунду, снова беззаботно широко улыбался, не реагируя на угрозы, будто вовсе не был обездвижен и контролировал ситуацию. Диб понял, что что-то забыл. Упустил какую-то важную деталь. Но что именно?

Теперь Диб свободен, иркенец обездвижен…

Решив, что сообразит по ходу дела, сейчас главное – побыстрее отсюда уйти и не попасться паразитам, если Зим про них, конечно, не наврал, Диб уже собрался было покинуть куб, силовое поле которого больше не должно было реагировать на человека, как услышал:

\- Компьютер! Голосовое командование! Снять защитное гравитационное поле с…

Не успел иркенец закончить фразу, как Диб в два прыжка вернулся и зажал его рот рукой. Зим, не долго думая, в ответ впился острыми зубами в пальцы Диба. Это было неожиданно больно, и Диб, вскрикнув, тут же отдернул руку. Но не успел Зим снова начать звать Компьютер на помощь, как Диб вспомнил, что в рамках того, что планировал днем, хотел кое-что проверить. Он собрался с духом, склонился над Зимом и… поцеловал иркенца.

Диб постарался сделать поцелуй как можно более мокрым, стараясь не думать о том, насколько это противно и абсурдно. Он знал, что тактильные рецепторы ротовой полости у пришельца сверхчувствительные и для Зима подобное вторжение крайне болезненно, но другого выхода не видел, вряд ли иркенец добровольно попросил бы у Компьютера.

Диб целовал пришельца до тех пор, пока узкий червеобразный язык последнего по ощущениям не разбух в несколько раз, а самому Дибу стало нечем дышать из-за испарений, как побочного продукта реакции процессов гидрирования слизистых оболочек иркенца. Из-за гравитации, удерживающей Зима прикованным к столу, сопротивляться вредоносной инвазии иркенец не мог. Диб понимал, что все это нечестно и гадко, и его поступок ничем не лучше того, что делали с беззащитным иркенцем в его снах он сам и другие люди. Но другого выхода спастись он не видел. Или не хотел видеть. В конце концов, не он похитил Зима и держал пленника в камере уже больше месяца, проводя над ним сводящие с ума исследования.

Зим смотрел на Диба с ненавистью.

\- Шампютер? – как Диб и ожидал, шепелявые звуки, с трудом произносимые иркенцем, были мало похожи на его обычную четкую речь. - Шалашавое шамандафание!

\- Ошибка запроса. Командный голос не распознан. Вторжение! Активировать лазерную защиту! – немедленно отозвался металлический голос искусственного интеллекта.

Диб, с ужасом заметил, что после этой команды Зима тут же взяли под прицел сразу несколько автобластеров, вмонтированных в потолок бокса.

Что делать? Отключить гравитацию? Нет, другое!

Диб снова схватил планшет и порывисто стал искать функцию отмены сигнала тревоги, так как Компьютер объявил, что огонь на поражение будет открыт на счет три. К счастью, оказалось, что выключить сигнализацию можно быстро и не сложно – всего лишь войти в директорию «Защита периметра» и нажать на оранжевый ромбик с надписью «Отмена». Стерев пот со лба, выступивший из-за нервного перенапряжения, Диб услышал гортанный смех иркенца. Зим смеялся так отчаянно, будто иркенская армада под его чутким руководством выиграла финальное сражение против землян.

\- Ну фто, шелофек, типерь ты наконес удафлетварен?

Диба в этот момент переполняли самые разные чувства: злость, жалость, обида, презрение, жажда мести, сожаление… Также он думал о том, что Зим ведет себя слишком беспечно. После пробуждения Диба он впервые за все время пленения человека отключил гравитацию, когда находился рядом в камере, при том, что Диб был в сознании. Это было так глупо! Но в то же время Зим как дважды два доказал, что все, что Диб говорил или делал – неправда или неправильно. Что поступки человека бестолковы и алогичны – ведь минуту назад, рыдая над тем, что пришлось убить врага, чтобы его больше не мучили, Диб тут же вызывает у него жуткую боль, а еще через минуту - спасает от лазеров.

\- Заткнись, ладно? Просто заткнись, - иркенская капельница быстро восстановила душевные силы Диба после ночного кошмара, но теперь у него снова начала болеть голова из-за... осознания собственной непревзойденной умственной отсталости.

\- Холофо, Дип. Больфе ты не уфлыфышь от меня ни единого флова.

Иркенец, превозмогая несомненную боль, продолжал криво улыбаться распухшим ртом своему бывшему пленнику. А затем… облизнулся! Точно так же как во сне Диба, когда слизывал кровь человека, попавшую ему на кожу, только теперь рот распух и язык казался непослушным.

От этого дежа-вю у Диба пошли по коже мурашки. Движение языка… Диб в очередной раз постарался отогнать на задворки сознания давно беспокоившую его мысль. Она возникала и до пленения, но в последнее время все чаще: когда Диб замечал на себе пристальный взгляд в помывочном кубе, все эти разговоры о счастье, прикасания к потному телу, виртуальная Грета и наконец… почему иркенец не попытался снова его укусить, позволил себя поцеловать? Если бы Диб все же отменил гравитацию, что было бы дальше?..

Если подумать логически, то половые органы у Зима отсутствуют, а, значит, ни о чем «таком» иркенец думать не должен, разве что, из любопытства, прихоти – для изучения особенностей землян. У иркенцев, подобно некоторым земным насекомым, основная масса «рабочих особей» стерильна, а «королеву» и «трутней» Диб никогда не видел. Возможно, Наивысшие, переходя метаморфоз из стадии «личинки» во «взрослых особей» приобретают функцию размножения – Диб точно не знал. Но, в любом случае, не казалось удивительным, что с человеческой точки зрения понятие об отношениях у иркенца всегда было странным – достаточно вспомнить его мазохистические попытки завязать роман с Так…

Встряхнув головой, отгоняя странные нелепые мысли и все же расценивая «некие» действия иркенца как часть его еще со времен Шголы излюбленного эксперимента с зонами счастья, а свою реакцию – как шок и переутомление, Диб схватил часы – все свое скудное имущество, и поспешил покинуть куб, больше не оглядываясь на бывшего похитителя.

Пора домой, а там – поскорее забыть про все ужасы пленения, про живого и про почти неживого Зима!

По подсказкам навигатора Диб покинул помещение через запасной проход, который пришлось распечатать и снова заварить лучом бластера. В этой части станции он раньше никогда не был.

Довольно темный коридор освещался лишь маленькими, похожими на неоновые светодиоды, источниками света, повторяющимся геометрическим рисунком размещенными где-то под потолком. Вдоль стен тянулись кабели проводки различного диаметра, иногда путь преграждали шкафы управления, трансформаторные установки, блоки систем вентиляции и кондиционирования и прочая инопланетная арматура неизвестного функционального предназначения.

Диб шел по главному в этой секции, как утверждала карта, проходу, который вскоре разделился на два рукава. Свернув направо, он попал в более узкий коридор, где яркие разноцветные точки света слились в более крупные источники, мигающие, словно рождественская елка.

Кроме потрескивания электрики, Диб слышал только звук своих шагов – шлепанья изношенных тапочек по сплошной железной решетке, которую представлял из себя пол, а гулкое эхо, казалось, доносилось со всех сторон, из-за чего он был вынужден постоянно оглядываться. Мерцающая картина вокруг отнюдь не способствовала трезвости мышления, а еще Диб ужасно замерз и чувствовал психологический дискомфорт, несмотря на то, что до шлюпочной палубы было недалеко.

Он покрепче сжал бластер и осторожно продвинулся еще на несколько метров вперед. Выглянув из-за очередного поворота, Дибу показалось, что впереди мелькнула какая-то тень. Он постарался ускорить шаг, а потом даже побежал, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу о различную арматуру, но кто бы там ни был, тот кто-то или что-то уже скрылся.

Диб остановился и прислушался – ничего особенного, кроме монотонного гула каких-то отдаленных приборов, перещелкивания трансформаторов и где-то раз в минуту свиста от выброса переработанного газа.

Через еще метров пятьдесят Диб дошел до подъемника. Тот не работал, но рядом находилась винтовая лестница с перилами, не соединяющая уровни станции вертикально, а ведущая только куда-то вниз. Спустившись на один пролет, Диб почувствовал, что ступеньки становятся скользкими, и вскоре, вытянув руку, нащупал штурвалообразный рычаг запечатанного круглого люка. Присев, Диб поводил пальцами по полу, принюхался и подтвердил показания карты планшета – внизу располагались промышленные лаборатории по переработке отходов в топливо для космокатера.

Это означало, что он дошел до самого нижнего уровня станции, и до шлюпочной палубы в таком случае оставалось совсем недалеко. Если только не придется возвращаться к развилке? Диб снова сверился с навигатором, который, вопреки перепрограммированию, как прибор регистрации движений почему-то не работал.

Коридор все тянулся и тянулся, вызывая у Диба мысль о нерациональном использовании пространства, но в конце концов он увидел полуоткрытую перегородку вертикальной двери, и, нагнувшись, зашел, выставив перед собой оружие, в новое помещение. Планшет называл его «Лаборатория генетики».

Помещение оказалось относительно большим, заставленным столами с неупорядоченно расположенными на них лабораторными принадлежностями, которыми, судя по первому взгляду, пользовались относительно недавно. Впрочем, он пока не мог судить наверняка. Хотя свет в коридоре за последние метров пять стал еще ярче, сюда он почти не проникал.

Диб нашарил на ощупь панель управления, но она не работала. Создавалось впечатление, что где-то замкнуло цепь, ответственную за энергообеспечение периметра, а Компьютер не включил запасной генератор.

Но путь к шлюпочной палубе в любом случае лежал через это помещение. Значит, нужно поискать альтернативные источники освещения.

Диб вспомнил, что у иркенца в подземной базе в качестве аварийного источника света где-то над входом в каждое функциональное помещение находилась ниша с люминесцентными палочками. И действительно, нашарив верхнюю панель двери, Диб их обнаружил. Встряхнув несколько штук сразу, он наконец смог внимательно осмотреться.

В одном углу помещения стоял огромный цилиндр неизвестного предназначения, похожий на клепсидру, в другом – внушительных размеров скелет неизвестного Дибу антропоморфного существа. На столах в эксикаторах находились более мелкие законсервированные жизненные образцы, но при этом сохранившие свой нативный цвет и форму. Они чем-то напоминали птиц. А вот все большие контейнеры были разбиты. Этот факт совсем не радовал, подтверждая предупреждение иркенца о проблемах с генетически-модифицированными паразитами, и Диб постарался побыстрее найти нужный проход. Сейчас он не горел желанием присматриваться к оставшимся законсервированным образцам, хотя очень интересовался научной ксенобиологией.

Помимо вычурных жизненных форм в эксикаторах, на столах находились несколько микроскопов, большое видеотабло у стены, подключаемое к разным приборам, установки для генного секвенирования и хроматографии, амплификатор, ультрацентрифуга, фризер и прочее оборудование, которое Диб уже видел на земной базе Зима раньше. Отличие состояло в том, что почти вся аппаратура была покорежена, свалена на пол, большая часть которого была залита гелем из разбитых тубусов и какой-то темной слизью, что мешало быстро продвигаться. Из лаборатории проход шел в две смежных комнаты.

Следуя навигатору, Диб направился в одну из них. Он обнаружил массивные рамы и панели доступа к нескольким дополнительным переборкам, которыми был заблокирован основной коридор. Если бы не это, Диб добрался бы сюда значительно раньше. А теперь следовало снова подняться на уровень выше.

Какой-то шорох сзади заставил Диба резко обернуться, но вовремя выстрелить он все равно не успел – нечто мертвой хваткой вцепилось в его голень. Из-за слизкого пола Диб не удержал равновесия и тварь попыталась утянуть его в отверстие в прогрызенной в полу решетке под ближайшим столом, но Дибу все же удалось изловчиться и попасть паразиту лазерным лучом в огромную голову.

Выстрел будто взорвал ее изнутри, и Диба обдало теплой волной слизи с кусочками мягких тканей. Он поспешил краем футболки стереть налипшую гадость с лица – но, к счастью, она не разъедала кожу, только сильно воняла. Однако мягкие ткани голени были повреждены. Превозмогая боль, Диб, опираясь на край стола, поднялся на ноги.

В лаборатории тем временем снова воцарилась тишина. Напрягая все органы чувств и держа оружие наготове, Диб, внимательно осматриваясь по сторонам, насколько позволяло освещение люминесцентных палочек, которые он прилепил к волосам, на которые попала слизь убитого чудовища, осторожно проскользнул в помещение с лестницей.

Вроде все снова стало относительно спокойно. Оставалось подняться вверх по перекладинам, разблокировать проход, и тогда Диб окажется в коридоре, ведущим непосредственно в ангар. Проблема заключалась в том, что раненая нога его плохо слушалась, тапки Диб потерял в борьбе с монстром, они приклеились к липкому полу, не отодрать – в результате он почти перестал чувствовать ступни. В этой части корабля было особо холодно, при дыхании изо рта Диба даже вырывался пар, а пальцы будто вмерзали в перекладины, когда он взбирался вверх.

Лестница была всего около пяти метров высотой, но преодоление каждой перекладины давалось Дибу с трудом. Протянув руку к очередной балке, он нечаянно зацепил рукоятку бластера, торчавшую из кармана, и оружие начало вываливаться наружу.

\- Нет! Стой!.. Бл…ть! – в намерении словить его, Диб отпустил перекладину и, не удержав равновесие на здоровой ноге, полетел вниз вслед за оружием.

Диб успел преодолеть только половину пути наверх, но все равно падение было болезненным и, как оказалось, неудачным – он упал на плечо и вывихнул его. Левая рука бестолково висела как макаронина, пока правой Диб пытался нашарить в потемках бластер, отрикошетивший от какой-то арматуры в сторону. Но вместо оружия его рука нащупала что-то мягкое и теплое.

Диб инстинктивно отпрянул в сторону, но в следующую секунду его снова схватили за больную ногу – теперь чуть выше, в области колена.

\- Ахх…! - Диб дико заорал от боли, когда раздался противный хруст ломающегося сустава.

Однако необычный звук озадачил монстра и Диб почувствовал послабление захвата. Тогда он схватился здоровой рукой за силовой кабель, торчавший из стены, и что было сил, отталкиваясь правой ногой, потянул искалеченное тело.

Что дальше?

Где-то в метре от себя Диб заметил продолговатый предмет. Его оружие? Но на размышления больше не было времени, так как смрадное дыхание монстра ощущалось теперь в непосредственной близости от головы Диба. Он совершил еще один отчаянный рывок по ходу прокладки кабеля и схватился за бластер в тот самый момент, когда что-то тяжелое с выпущенными острыми когтями прыгнуло ему прямо на живот. Выстрел Диба отбросил чудовище на метр назад, и, не успел он выстрелить еще раз, как монстр куда-то исчез, на прощание издав протяжный трубный вой.

Опираясь на какой-то железный ящик, Диб с трудом стал на ноги – точнее на правую ногу, так как левая была в совершенно плачевном состоянии и из поврежденных сосудов текла кровь. Затем ощупал левое плечо.

Во времена бурной юности, в погонях за паранормальными явлениями и битвах с ними, у него не раз вывихивались суставы, и Диб научился их вправлять самостоятельно. Сделав несколько предупреждающих выстрелов в глубину помещения, Диб развернулся к стене, выставил сустав в правильное положение и со всей силы двинул плечом по ней.

От резкой боли Диб закричал так, что должно было быть слышно на Марсе, но боль в плече вскоре притупилась, и он с удовлетворением отметил, что вновь может что-то делать левой рукой. Для начала он оторвал кусок ткани с и без того куцей футболки, свернул материю в жгут и постарался потуже перевязать ногу. К счастью, ему удалось остановить кровь, но из-за поврежденного сустава наступать на эту ногу было никак невозможно.

До лестницы пришлось допрыгать на одной ноге, придерживаясь за стены и арматуру вдоль них. Ноги уже совсем одеревенели от холода, а левую ниже колена он вообще перестал чувствовать, только ежеминутно усиливающуюся боль. Повторный подъем наверх показался ему бесконечной мукой – фактически ему пришлось полностью подтягиваться на руках, а становиться на перекладины, чтобы вновь не оступиться, здоровым коленом. От боли его уже мутило, но осознание того, что еще совсем чуть-чуть, и он сможет вернуться на Землю, где его подлечат, нет жутких чудовищ и извращенных инопланетных экспериментов, придавало сил истощенному и физически и морально организму.

В тысячный раз прислушавшись и осмотрев все вокруг, насколько позволял тусклый свет люминесцентных палочек, Диб осторожно разварил очередной люк бластером и как мог быстро выбрался на верхний уровень. К счастью, здесь с освещением все было в порядке, и первое, что заметил Диб, после того, как визуально проверил периметр на наличие врагов – свою распухшую окровавленную левую ногу в изодранных штанинах, покрытых слизью синеватого оттенка. Он вытащил ее из отверстия люка двумя руками. Обе руки и стопы были фиолетово-синюшного оттенка из-за обморожения, а также попавшей на них крови чудовищ; на стопах появились волдыри.

Диб немного растер руки, затем подполз к стенке и наконец встал на здоровую ногу. Вдоль стены тянулся силовой кабель на высоте его груди и, подтягиваясь по нему и опираясь, Дибу удалось относительно быстро преодолеть первые десять метров, отделяющие его от шлюза, ведущего к шлюпкам. Этот коридор он вспомнил – когда-то давно Газ тащила брата по нему в самолетной тарелке.

Оставалось всего метров десять, когда Диб обернулся на посторонний звук и снова услышал ИХ – два чудовища выбрались из люка, который он не заварил обратно, а еще одно спешило к ним присоединиться из глубины коридора. Раненого монстра среди них не было.

Диб обомлел.

Он понимал, что не успеет допрыгать до шлюза, и знал, что уже очень много заряда бластера ушло на разварку запечатанных люков и стрельбу. Значит, надо постараться целиться точнее, подпустив монстров ближе.

При нормальном освещении они оказались не столь отвратительно страшными, как Дибу показалось при борьбе с ними в условиях тусклого освещения и секундном взгляде. Огромная синяя головогрудь, по форме напоминающая клубничину с десятком глаз, прикреплялась к двум тонким ногам, подобным куриным, а из открытой пасти выглядывали несколько рядов острых длинных зубов. Размером монстры были с индейку, а визуально имели большое сходство с Мозговым Паразитом, но все же когда-то в измерении кошмаров Диб видел и более страшных чудовищ. Ему тогда повезло и не довелось познакомиться с их зубами, а эти монстры уже успели попробовать его плоть.

Диб выстрелил в одного паразита, вырвавшегося вперед. Очевидно, самого голодного. Силой инерции монстр еще метра два прокатился по железным решеткам пола и замер. Остальные, сообразив, что что-то неладно, замедлили наступательное движение. И в этот самый момент бластер Диба просигналил о нехватке энергии.

Только этого не хватало!

Диб постарался вести себя как можно тихо и осторожно и начал медленно удаляться в сторону шлюза. Чудовища в это время уже подобрались к незадачливому раненному сотоварищу, обнюхивая огромными, похожими на свиные рыла, ноздрями. И не успел Диб сделать еще один шаг-прыжок, как монстры набросились на себе подобного и принялись жадно пожирать еще живую агонизирующую плоть, разбрызгивая вокруг массу синей слизи. Один оторванный черный глаз покатился в сторону Диба, оцепеневшего в наблюдении жуткой расправы, и это отрезвило его начать двигаться быстрее, иначе следующей жертвой непременно станет он.

\- Бл…ть! Нееет! - наконец добравшись до входа в шлюз, Диб с ужасом обнаружил, что для его открытия нужен код доступа.

Прошлый раз ничего подобного не было!

Очевидно, Зим ввел нововведение. Диб достал засунутый за пазуху планшет, подсоединил к консоли и начал искать пароль, время от времени поглядывая за тем, как продвигается пиршество чудовищ. Они не спешили, очевидно, звериным чутьем понимая, что их следующая жертва находился в тупиковом коридоре, который заканчивается закрытым шлюзом и деваться ей некуда.

Однако рано или поздно чудовища закончат трапезу, а у Диба не было ни малейшей идеи относительно кода, - информация по шлюзу шлюзу гласила, что общий доступ запаролен не администратором Компьютер, а пользователем Зим. Диб вел запрос «чрезвычайное положение», но индикатор допуска по-прежнему светился красным цветом, а пояснения по отмене функции ЧП гласили, что директива была введена еще 15 лет назад в связи с деятельностью Диба и его страшной сестры Газ, а пароль «Зим» был изменен на «…» сегодня утром.

Диб упал духом. Возможно, на одну мозгожерку еще хватит заряда бластера, но как голыми руками бороться с еще одним? А если придут другие? В этом аппендиксе коридора не было абсолютно ничего, что можно было бы использовать для самозащиты. Прорываться назад на одной ноге было нереально. Попробовать подобрать пароль?

Диб решил, что другого выхода все равно нет: телепортерная находится слишком далеко отсюда, а если он уменьшит убойную силу бластера, возможно, его еще хватит на два оглушающих заряда при ближнем бое.

Пароль «Иркенская Империя» не подошел, как и «Завоеватель Зим», «Наивысшие», «Ирк», «Рабовладелец», «Уничтожить Землю» и такое прочее, имеющее непосредственное отношение к основному роду деятельности пришельца. Тогда Диб сменил тактику, вспомнив, против кого, собственно, был поставлен пароль, и попробовал: «Смертельные враги», «Человеческая личинка», «Я тебя убью, Диб», «Человеко-Диб» и, подумав, просто «Диб». Но двери шлюза оставались закрытыми, а чудовища тем временем почти закончили трапезу и уже поглядывали половиной своих блестящих, будто люминесцентных, глазок на следующую, человеческую жертву.

От отчаяния Диб начал маниакально быстро, насколько позволяли одеревеневшие и нечувствительные от холода пальцы, вводить все, что приходило ему в голову: «Зонд счастья», «Вафли», «Гир», «Так», «Супероружие», «Эксперименты», «Санта», «Лось», «Свинка», «Колбаса», «Ник», «Мозгожерка», «Сны», «Рабы»… Дибу казалось, что правильный ответ находится где-то на поверхности, но от перевозбуждения и страха он теряет ключ.

Тогда Диб попытался заставить себя успокоиться и сосредоточиться.

Что для Зима важно, что иркенец затевает? Почему пароль изменен сегодня? Зим решил, что именно сегодня Диб попытается сбежать? Он знал об этом?

Пароль «Побег», увы, тоже не подошел, тем временем чудовища, очень медленно крадучись, очевидно соображая, что наставленный на них небольшой продолговатый предмет может причинить урон, приближались одно за другим. Пробуя комбинацию «Диб счастлив», ему показалось, что он на верном пути, но шлюз не открылся, а первый монстр был уже в двух метрах от него и Диб был вынужден выстрелить в мозгожерку. Чудовище свалилось на теменную часть головогруди, подергивая птичьими лапками с длинными когтями. Бластерный индикатор, до этого мигающий красным, окончательно погас. Второе чудовище отступило назад, но Диб понимал, что это ненадолго.

\- Зим, какой пароль? ЗИМ! Скажи же мне! – от отчаяния закричал он окошку для ввода пароля, и тут же стал нервно смеяться.

Скажи?!

Как же Зим произнесет правильный код, если он позаботился о том, чтобы иркенец какое-то время не мог членораздельно говорить, а тот в свою очередь пообещал больше не разговаривать с Дибом? Но пароль Зим изменил до этого случая, может ли быть так, что он связан с последним сном-кошмаром Диба?

Чудовище уже начало снова осторожно продвигаться к шлюзу, к Дибу, который попытался принять оборонительную позицию, замахнувшись бластером, когда в глубине коридора появилось какое-то новое движение, и через секунду уже можно было различить еще двоих монстров, учуявших кровавый след человека и жаждущих питательного обеда.

Диб медленно опустил бластер – то есть, оружие попросту выпало из его руки. Сражаться было бесполезно.

От спасения Диба отделяла всего строка правильного кода. Набор иркенских букв-символов.

Что же это может быть?! Чего Зим от него добивался? Чтобы Диб, якобы, был счастлив. Но ведь эти слова не подошли. Тогда что? ЧТО?

От бессилия найти правильный ответ, Диб приобнял панель с кодовым замком и закрыл глаза.

Почему иркенец показывал пленнику эти сны, ЗАЧЕМ? Доказать, что прав, унизить, спровоцировать на агрессию? Диб уже спрашивал иркенца об этом, но Зим не ответил на его предположения. Может, суть в другом?

Иркенец что-то там болтал, что проблема, касающаяся их обоих – оставаться живыми. В данный момент это была действительно огромная проблема в отношении Диба. Но как ее решить? Как спастись? Если она касается их обоих…

До ближайшего чудовища оставалось метров пять, когда Диб начал вводить на консоли «Убить Зима», и всего два, когда Диб исправил неправильный пароль на «Спасти Зима». Индикатор тут же изменил цвет на зеленый, створки шлюза с шипением разошлись, и Диб, прислоненный к двери, ввалился внутрь.

Чудовище уже успело засунуть носовую часть головогруди в проем, когда он нажал на большую красную кнопку и захлопнувшиеся вновь створки с противным крякающим звуком размозжили череп монстра. «Рыло» полетело в сторону, а Диб вызвал на панели управления дополнительную защиту шлюза, и сверху на дверь наполз массивный экран из вполне прочного на вид сплава. Дибу были слышны удары монстров об стенку, но дверь держалась прочно.

\- Спасен! – Диб ликовал. – Теперь домой! Наконец я еду домой!

На мгновение он забыл напрочь все свои беды: Зима, чудовищ, раны, пережитые физические и душевные страдания. Диб выжил, и он был счастлив.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7**

Диб немного перевел дух, еще не осознавая, что всего считанные секунды назад вырвался из лап неминуемой погибели. Когда сбитое дыхание восстановилось, а сердце перестало выстукивать барабанную дробь, он поспешил, насколько позволяло его плачевное физическое состояние, к платформе с космошлюпкой – она была всего одна.

Забравшись внутрь, Диб первым делом настроил температуру помещения, затем вызвал аптечку и нашел в ней средство для обрабатывания ран от микробов – когда-то он обнаружил такое же на иркенской подземной базе, а Зим, хвастаясь, заявил, что выписал его на Позвонипрямосейчасии и во всем космосе нет лучшего средства для обеззараживания, поэтому и держит запасные на всех своих локациях. А сейчас иркенское антимикробное средство Дибу очень пригодилось.

Если бы еще обезболивающее найти! Но на иркенцев наркотические препараты не оказывают воздействия, следовательно, искать здесь что-то подобное бесполезно.

Диб, в очередной раз путая сны и реальность, совершенно забыл о том, что Зим буквально этим утром использовал на нем какие-то наркотические средства, чтобы вызвать любовное настроение.

Голова гудела, мысли путались, но до того как потерять сознание, Диб рассчитывал успеть добраться домой. Сняв штаны и футболку, немного обтершись от слизи чудовищ, геля, собственных крови и пота, он, насколько получилось, обработал раны. Затем включил систему автопилотного выведения летательного аппарата со шлюпочной палубы станции на земную орбиту и проложил курс до лужайки у дома. Он рассчитывал на то, что спрячет космошлюпку в гараже, а потом вызовет скорую помощь. Если что - поможет отец.

Хотя у Диба был продвинутый уровень знания иркенского языка, работа по программированию сложной инопланетной техники давалась ему сейчас с огромным трудом - из-за поднявшейся температуры, обмороженных пальцев и общей боли, распространившейся по всему телу и ставшей почти невыносимой, а также пережитых ужасов соображал он с трудом. Проходя один командный этап за другим, Диб уговаривал себя оставаться в сознании и поработать еще немножко, так как от этого зависело его удачное или неудачное приземление – считай, жизнь.

Диб справился минут за десять, и все, что ему оставалось сделать, – ответить «Да» на запрос Компьютера, произвести ли отстыковку космошлюпки сейчас и применить ли новые параметры полета. Однако до того, как помахать орбитальной станции на прощание рукой, Дибу пришла в голову одна идея. До тех пор, пока космический аппарат связан с Компьютером, а Зим не может заблокировать сигнал, не стоит ли влезть в главное меню и посмотреть новый план завоевания Земли, который упоминал иркенец?

Экранная панель постоянно норовила раздвоиться или даже расстроиться в его глазах, и Диб из последних сил попытался сконцентрироваться на иркенской иероглифике и функциональных ярлыках, вызванных запросом войти в общую базу данных. Компьютер не сопротивлялся – очевидно, Зиму и в голову не пришло установить здесь ограничения по пользованию. Иркенец, похоже, не рассчитывал, что если пленнику тем или иным образом все же удастся сбежать, тот будет до того наглым, что полезет в систему вместо того, чтобы быстро удирать домой. Впрочем, Диб не мог долго задерживаться и установил таймер обратного отсчета до отстыковки на 20 минут.

Сделав запрос поиска по ключевым словам, он довольно быстро нашел в древе ярлыков несколько потенциально подходящих файлов и в первую очередь решил проверить «увесистую» папку под названием «Будущее». В ней находился гид-пояснитель с подключенными к нему текстовыми документами, а также большой перечень видеофайлов, промаркированных датами, начинающимися со… следующего дня.

Это выглядело подозрительно. Неужели Зим уже на завтра что-то затевает?

Диб порадовался, что успел вовремя узнать об угрозе, однако несколько выборочных файлов в начале списка открыть не смог. Тогда он щелкнул наобум видео со средины перечня.

И…

\- Боже мой! – на экране тут же возникла картинка и Диб узнал себя - проверяющим монитор состояния плененного Зима в стерильном боксе на минус пятом этаже засекреченного лабораторного комплекса.

Все еще не веря своим глазам, он щелкнул новый файл - и увидел разговор с генералом Кирби. Затем выбрал видеофайл ближе к началу перечня - и снова узнал себя – входящим к членам приемной комиссии слегка прихрамывая на левую ногу. То было последнее собеседование перед приемом на сверхсекретную работу. А вот ему проводят ознакомительную экскурсию по комплексу и показывают рабочий кабинет…

Диб щелкал еще и еще – все видеофайлы оказались записями его снов. Очевидно, всем тем, что Зим считывал с помощью своего мудреного томографа.

Но почему все эти файлы находились не в папке «Опыты над людьми» категории «Диб», а в отмеченной флажком первостепенной важности папке «Будущее» и промаркированы точными датами? Они совершенно не совпадали с днями, когда Диб с подачи иркенца видел эти сны. Кошмарные сновидения – всего лишь плоды экспериментов Зима с якобы желаниями Диба и центрами сна…

Или нет?..

Диб окончательно запутался и вызвал гид-пояснитель в намерении хоть немного прояснить странную ситуацию с датами.

И почти сразу же пожалел о содеянном.

\- НЕТ! Только не это! - пробежав глазами предложенный фактаж, опуская технические детали, осваивать которые сейчас был просто не в состоянии, Диб ужаснулся, наконец осознавая, НАСКОЛЬКО ошибался все это время.

Много лет назад, как только Зим прибыл покорять Землю, он выслал в ядро галактики специальный зонд, устойчивый к деструкции приливными силами, целью которого было проникнуть за гравитационный радиус коллапсара и, в условиях искривления пространства-времени, выйти через червоточину в будущее. Собрав необходимую информацию, касающуюся исхода завоевания планеты, зонд должен был вернуться обратно через белую дыру. Но что-то пошло не так и иркенец долгие годы считал зонд утерянным. Однако чуть больше месяца назад устройство вернулось, привезя с собой некий массив данных. Часть информации оказалась повреждена, часть Зиму удалось восстановить и преобразовать в видеофайлы. И это оказалась история его собственной погибели!

Странное поведение Зима: забота о здоровье пленника, внешнем виде, плотских потребностях и одновременно настойчивость в просмотре Дибом кошмаров стали теперь легко объяснимыми. Прочитав еще немного записей, касающихся периода от пленения до настоящего момента, ошарашенный Диб уяснил причины и следствия недавних поступков Зима.

Все постепенно становилось на свои места.

Иркенец, шокированный ожидаемым исходом миссии на Земле (пленением и жестокой расправой), поспешил выкрасть Диба, которого считал виновным в изобличении перед властями. Таким образом Зим пытался противостоять ожидаемому будущему. Очевидно, иркенец все же точно не знал о том, как именно его поймают, потому просил Компьютер, проанализировав данные, рассчитать все вероятности. Искусственный интеллект оценил возможность участия Диба недостоверной, но Зим, очевидно, считал иначе. Доверяя результатам вояджа зонда сквозь пространство и время, иркенец решил подойти к решению проблемы с другой стороны. Не пытаться отвратить неотвратимое, а изменить параметры надвигающегося страшного будущего, внушая Дибу, что тот должен пожалеть Зима и спасти: демонстрируя лживую заботу в относительно комфортных условиях плена и одновременно долбя и долбя в одну и ту же «болевую точку».

А все эти липовые разговоры о желаниях, счастье и тому подобном! Догадывался же, подозревал, что что-то здесь не так!

В сны Диба подключались не его собственные желания, ведь он действительно начал жалеть Зима и иркенец прекрасно это видел и понимал, хотя врал, что это неправда, а картинки из реального будущего - как же такой сякой человечишка всю свою никчемную жизнь заблуждался, считая, что убивать беззащитного пришельца – это здорово. В результате иркенец своего почти добился – Диб чистосердечно дошел не просто до пожалеть, а допрыгал, дополз до небывалого – «Спасти Зима». Возможно, это была еще одна, контрольная, последняя проверка иркенца на то, состоятся ли дальнейшие события или нет, потому что от того, додумается ли Диб до кодовых слов или нет, зависела безопасность человека, лежал ключ к спасению от монстров и в целом из плена, а для иркенца – будущая погибель. Но теперь…

\- Да чтоб его…!

Сказать, что Диб был очень зол – ничего не сказать. Он был зол настолько, насколько раны позволяли думать о чем-либо другом. Душа клокотала от ярости, и сейчас он мог поклясться, что ненавидит Зима больше, чем когда-либо до этого. Больше, чем за любую другую горесть, причиненную ранее.

Космит его использовал самым мерзким образом, заставив изменить систему ценностей, напудрил мозги, поиздевался всласть, доказывая свое превосходство над ситуацией и никчемность человека, который сделал все именно так, как иркенец и спланировал! Зим даже великодушно предупредил Диба о сбежавших монстрах, очевидно, по-самохвальски считая, что теперь, даже будучи обездвиженным и временно неспособным командовать Компьютером, он может контролировать каждый шаг давнего врага, достоверно зная, что будет дальше.

Конечно, если бы вместо того, чтобы выкрасть Диба, Зим бы просто пришел к нему и заявил, что скоро будет отдан на расправу и во власти врага попытаться его спасти, то Диб просто рассмеялся бы в ответ и прогнал иркенца, с улыбкой пожелав ему на прощание мучительнейшей расправы. И это была бы абсолютно естественная реакция на подобную просьбу.

Поэтому, осознавая, что так просто от смертельного врага ничего не добиться, Зим и придумал коварный план, как принудить человека изменить свое мнение. И если бы Диб случайно не нашел папку «Будущее», то, вернувшись на Землю, приложил бы все усилия, согласно тому, чему иркенец пытался его запрограммировать: сделал бы все возможное для спасения мелкого космоублюдка.

Но только не теперь!

\- Нет уж! – истерично рассмеялся Диб.

Теперь он собирался приложить все усилия для того, чтобы иркенца, который его подло непростительно обманул (то есть: одурачил, провел, жестоко поиграл на самых лучших человеческих чувствах и душевных качествах), как можно скорее схватили власти и отдали на болезненные эксперименты, в которых Диб постарается принять личное участие.

О, да, он добьется такого разрешения! Раз будущее свидетельствует именно об этом – просто замечательно! Только вот зонд будущего все же немного ошибается, не собирается Диб ставить себя под удар, облегчив смерть Зима. Теперь Диб обо всем знает и больше не будет жалеть иркенца.

\- Ни-и…ко-о…гда-а…

Диб нагрел помещение капсулы до 30 градусов тепла, но его все равно бил озноб, а мысли путались, сливались, сплавляясь в одно целое и тут же расплавлялись обратно, создавая новые вычурно-гротескные формы ненависти к иркенцу и сожаления обо всем случившемся. Ему казалось, что не инопланетный зонд, а он сам побывал в точке сингулярности, ведь то, что произошло на самом деле, что произойдет, что было правдой, что ложью, настоящее, прошедшее, будущее, то, что Зим обманул его ожидания, его собственное низкое предательство - все смешалось в сплетениях информационных струн вселенского масштаба.

Боль больше не долбила острыми камнями, не накатывала периодическими волнами в области колена, всей левой ноги, живота - болью отзывалась каждая клеточка тела, а темные круги перед глазами норовили превратиться в черную бесконечность. Прежде чем познать ее манящие дали, Диб еще успел затуманенным взором просмотреть содержимое папки «Планы», в которой оказался всего один файл, где значилась дата похищения Диба и срок командировки Гира, в тот же день на пять месяцев улетевшего на космокатере забрать у вортианцев какую-то передовую буровую установку. Значит, Диб ошибся, все же не Гир выбирал ему еду…

Не додумав до конца эту мысль, Диб потерял сознание, а уже через минуту его спасательная капсула отстыковалась от станции и стартовала домой.

Ему больше не снились ужасы. Диб видел бесконечные темные коридоры, переходящие один в один, сплетающиеся в галереи и разделяющиеся на калейдоскопические абстракции. В них можно было плавать, кружить, выбирать ответвления. В этом лабиринте Дибу было очень легко и спокойно. Он не чувствовал своего тела – был сгустком энергии, текущей вне пространства и времени. Это состояние невесомости в бестелесности и отрешенности от бытия все длилось и длилось…

Однако какое-то время спустя он начал различать знакомые образы – то, что можно было назвать помещением, тех, кого можно было назвать людьми. Кого-то из них Диб почти узнавал, но возвращаться в действительность он был пока не готов.

Ему нравилось оставаться безымянным, бездейственным, абстрагированным от мыслей и эмоций – в простоте и грации бесконечности. В вечности. Но ему не позволили этого сделать.

Ощущения появлялись постепенно – сперва тяжесть тела, затем прикосновение материи, тиканье часов, прочие посторонние звуки, и через неопределенное время закрытые веки стал дразнить свет дня. Тогда Диб наконец открыл глаза.

Привычный с детства темный потолок спальни, на котором изображены звезды, был залит солнечным светом из высоко расположенных окон-иллюминаторов. Едва Диб пришел в себя, зубатый клоун – одна из старых игрушек-роботов Газ, подмигнул ему и удалился из комнаты.

Диб еще несколько минут лежал не двигаясь, но затем начал шевелиться и попытался привстать на кровати. Это оказалось непросто, так как тяжелый гипс, который ему наложили на всю нижнюю левую конечность, и общая слабость организма тянули обратно. Пока он пытался устроиться поудобнее, чтобы привстать, но при этом не выдернуть из руки катетер, кровать автоматически приподняла спинку. В ту же минуту в комнату зашла сестра, а за ней кто-то еще.

\- Газ, ты? Я думал, меня найдет отец… И ты тоже здесь? – вместо приветствия спросил Диб, узнав в высоком молодом человеке в очках своего бывшего одноклассника.

\- Мы делаем ремонт в новом доме, а пока твой отец разрешил нам пока пожить здесь. К тому же, я твой лечащий врач, - мило улыбнулся Брайан, включая капельницу и сверкнув перед носом пациента обручальным кольцом. – Привет.

Теперь Диб наконец сообразил, что не только в его жизни за короткий срок случились перемены.

\- Когда вы…?

\- На прошлой неделе, - нетерпеливо ответила Газ на его незаконченный вопрос, и, пока Диб не продолжил расспросы, поспешила прояснить ситуацию сама. – Пока ты был… в срочной длительной КОМАНДИРОВКЕ, не упал c МОТОЦИКЛА при возвращении и тебя не ПОКУСАЛА СОБАКА, случилось несколько интересных событий. Но об этом мы поговорим попозже, а пока Брайан тебя осмотрит. Угу?

В голосе сестры прозвучали настойчивые елейно-командные нотки, и Диб решил, что при новом родственнике спорить не будет.

\- Как все же здорово, что благодаря «Империи Мембранера» медицина в последнее время совершила такой гигантский скачок вперед, - задумчиво заметил Брайан, настраивая рентгеноскоп. - Раньше ты бы не меньше месяца в больнице пролежал, а так – через несколько дней уже и гипс снимем. И там, глядишь, недели через две и бегать будешь.

\- Что с ногой? – спросил Диб.

Брайан переглянулся с Газ, она кивнула.

\- Коленный сустав восстановить было невозможно, тебе поставили эндопротез, сшили поврежденные нервные окончания, удалили некротизированные участки, провели пластику мягких тканей. Какое-то время еще нужно будет понаблюдаться, возможны локальные боли, но со временем пройдет. Проведена регенерация обмороженных участков кожи. На животе тоже пришлось несколько швов наложить. Столько ушибов и ссадин… Это как же ты так умудрился?

\- На… мотоцикле, - неуверенно произнес Диб, «переваривая» информацию об имплантате.

\- Ну да, жена говорила. Жаль, что из-за командировки ты не присутствовал на нашей помолвке и свадьбе, как-то неловко получается.

\- Если бы Газ хоть намекнула заранее…

\- Бесполезно. Ты всегда слушал и понимал только самого себя, - Газ пожала плечами и обратилась к мужу, закончившему осмотр брата. – Дорогой, так что там с завтраком?

\- А… ну да, пойду проверю. Общайтесь! – Брайан сжал кулак, демонстрируя жест о'кей. - Выздоровление идет по плану. Капельница отключится сама минут через двадцать. Если что – зовите.

Он вновь мило улыбнулся, поправил очки и вышел из помещения. Диб решил уточнить.

\- Так сколько дней я провел без сознания?

\- Два, - сестра зевнула, забирая у него градусник. - У тебя была гипоксическая кома – похоже, система воздухообеспечения капсулы дала сбой или ты изначально что-то напутал в установках и потом головой треснулся… То, что от капсулы осталось, находится в твоем гараже. Дело было утром, свидетелей вроде не было… А вчера вечером врачи разрешили перевезти тебя домой.

\- Так это ты меня нашла?

\- Пф, - фыркнула Газ. – Ну да, я. Хорошо, что не Брайан, как-то не особо хотелось напоминать ему о твоих сдвигах на почве инопланетян, похоже, он забыл о твоих глупостях в Шголе, и это к лучшему... Брайан сказал, что, скорее всего, у тебя будут пробелы в памяти.

\- Д-да, - задумался Диб. - Откровенно говоря, событий после возвращения до сегодняшнего утра вообще не помню.

\- А раньше? Что на самом деле произошло? Кто тебя так потрепал? Впрочем, можешь не рассказывать, итак понятно, что с Зимом в войнушки играли… Но почему не мог сообщить заранее?

Тон голоса Газ был скорее не обвиняющим, а обиженным. Диб в очередной раз за последние несколько минут почувствовал себя неловко и нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить подробности пребывания в космосе.

\- Что произошло там, в плену, тоже помню очень смутно… Какие-то детали, как то цвет стен и даже яичницу-глазунью на энный завтрак вспоминаю четко, но… В общем, Зим меня похитил, держал в большом контейнере для биообразцов, ставил какие-то опыты по высшей нервной деятельности человека, вроде бы изучал зоны счастья… По ночам мне снились кошмары, что я хотел кого-то спасти, но не получалось. Видать, самого себя из плена… Не помню!.. Но, в конце концов, мне на самом деле удалось сбежать… связав, что ли, Зима в моей бывшей камере. И если бы не генетически-модифицированные куры-убийцы, я бы, пожалуй, добрался невредимым.

\- Значит, это к лучшему, - заметила Газ.

\- Что меня чуть не убили монстры? – уточнил Диб.

\- Что ты не помнишь подробностей.

Но Диба такое положение вещей не устраивало. Он хотел знать все.

\- Как ты меня нашла?

\- Как? Ну я же только что тебе говорила! – до сих пор Газ вела себя вполне уравновешенно, но теперь начала раздражаться. - Вышла на шум и нашла тебя, вывалившегося из капсулы на газон: голого и вонючего, в крови и мерзкой слизи. Избавилась от рухляди, на которой ты свалился с неба едва не на виду соседей, но они уже поехали на работу. Затем отвезла к Брайану в больницу, а сама вернулась восстанавливать лужайку, на которой высадила цветочную клумбу ко Дню рождения отца.

\- Спасибо, Газ! Ой, я и забыл, надо его поздравить... И тебя со свадьбой поздравляю! – спохватился Диб.

Сестра фыркнула в ответ.

\- Кстати, еще про интересные события. Твоего дружка уже, наверное, повязали…

\- О чем ты? – удивился Диб.

\- Нуу… Зиму капут, так более ясно?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Диб все еще не понимал, о чем речь. - Объясни?

Газ, вздохнув, взяла табуретку у шкафа, и, придвинув ее поближе к кровати Диба, присела и начала рассказ.

\- Поскольку ты куда-то пропал, а у меня свадьба на носу, отец сказал, что надо бы тебя найти. Вот я и пошла искать – к Зиму домой. Там все было закрыто, на звонок в дверь никто не отвечал, а когда я полезла внутрь – мимо проезжала патрульная машина, полицейские поинтересовались, что к чему. Я и объяснила, что ищу брата, может, они с другом в подвале развлекаются, поэтому не слышат. Один из полицейских уж очень подозрительно осматривал фасад дома Зима, будто с ним были связаны какие-то неприятные воспоминания, да и вообще уж больно странный тот тип был – постоянно каких-то рыб вспоминал, а рот и язык у него черные, что ли… В общем, меня они отпустили, а сами под предлогом того, что жильцы соседних домов давно жаловались, что у них воруют электроэнергию и надо все проверить, вошли внутрь. С тех пор у дома Зима постоянно дежурили несколько черных джипов. Вчера вечером их стало больше, в большой фургон грузили какие-то коробки, и мне даже показалось, что я заметила снайпера на крыше ближайшего нежилого дома. А сегодня во время утренней пробежки я видела только замаскированного в гражданское спецназовца-охранника у входа в дом. Никого поблизости больше не было. И тишина.

\- Невероятно! – воскликнул Диб.

\- Что ты не пришел на презентацию выставки, где я объявила о помолвке и назвала дату свадьбы, которую ты впоследствии тоже пропустил? Или что не поблагодарил Брайана за спасение твоей ноги?

\- И это все тоже… - смутился Диб. - Но я о том, что Зима после стольких лет неудач все же поймали!

Газ прищурилась, наблюдая за реакцией брата.

\- Наверное, рад до безумия?

\- Нет, ни в коем случае, - поспешил уверить сестру Диб. - То есть, я хотел прийти, ты же просила, но сразу освободиться из плена не получилось. А за тебя, если ты счастлива, я очень рад. За вас рад!

Газ помотала головой.

\- Я не о себе говорила. Я имела в виду то, что твой пришелец попался властям.

\- Аа, насчет этого… - сообразил Диб. – Извини, я туплю, голова очень болит… Все еще не могу поверить! Ты уверена, что его забрали?!

\- Разумеется! – Газ пожала плечами. - Сосед Зима, тот который инвалид, бурно обсуждал с женой, что странного зеленокожего парня наконец повязали. Он давно подозревал, что Зим - наркоторговец, а в его подвале, куда когда-то провалилась известная нынче актриса Муффи, Зим создает и хранит всякую дурь… М-да, после стольких лет обломов я ожидала от тебя большего энтузиазма.

Диб глубоко вздохнул.

\- Я обескуражен, но все еще неважно себя чувствую, голова кружится… Никак не могу осознать, поверить, что раскрытие его личности все же произошло. Это же просто нереально!.. Надо будет все проверить.

\- Ну да, верится с трудом, - задумчиво произнесла Газ. – Ну, ничего, выздоровеешь, пойдешь к нему домой - авось ФБР-щики подарят тебе флаг «Я люблю Землю!» в качестве сувенира на память.

Газ резко встала с табуретки и отошла к одному из окон поправить жалюзи.

\- Где отец? – Диб сменил тему разговора.

\- Сейчас в Южной Корее, изобретает очередной вечный двигатель… Ну ладно. Если что – робот подаст воды или позовет на помощь. Жди свой диетический завтрак через минут пятнадцать-двадцать. Я пошла вниз.

\- Хорошо, только… Погоди! – остановил сестру Диб, когда она уже закрывала дверь. - Дай мне телефон?

\- Может очки? – переспросила Газ. - Говори, где лежат запасные, я не нашла твоих старых в спасательной капсуле, только часы.

\- Мне очки больше не нужны. Дай телефон?

\- Зачем? – нахмурилась Газ.

\- Хочу поговорить с отцом.

\- Я вчера звонила, как только домой приехали. Он получил свежие результаты твоих анализов и диагностических исследований и знает, что ты в сознании и двигаешься семимильными шагами к выздоровлению. Поздравишь, если не забудешь, позже, сейчас он, наверное, заканчивает деловой ужин со спонсорами.

\- Пожалуйста, дай мне телефон сейчас, - упрямо повторил просьбу Диб, пытаясь привстать с кровати. - Прошу!

Газ, в очередной раз фыркнув, достала из кармана свой смартфон и бросила брату на кровать. Затем молча вышла.

Диб несколько минут вертел аппарат в руке, прежде чем нажать иконку номера быстрого вызова.

\- Привет, отец! Да, уже все в порядке… Да, Газ сообщила, это здорово. Насчет контракта пока не знаю… Кстати, с прошедшим Днем рождения!.. С трудом, но стараюсь… Послушай, у меня к тебе есть серьезный разговор… Да, желательно прямо сейчас…

**Конец**


End file.
